


A Werewolf in Gravity Falls

by BludT9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludT9/pseuds/BludT9
Summary: Fiddleford McGucket came to a small town in Oregon to visit his cousin only to find that he mysteriously disappeared. The inventor had no choice but to start his life on his own as he works on his project while working at a bar where he meets a certain pair of twins. Meanwhile, disappearances and murders have been occurring in Gravity Falls.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines/Stan Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Stan Pines, Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Ch. 1

Despite the lovely view of the sun rising to his right and the upbeat track playing in his radio, Fiddleford can’t bring himself to enjoy the calming drive as he’s too overwhelmed with fatigue and indifference. The blond yawned and took another sip of coffee that he bought from a diner hours ago, which fortunately is open at 6:00 a.m.

“You are listening to GF 94.9! The hottest station of Roadkill County. In today’s news, due to tight budgets, the juvenile hall of Gravity Falls has been shut down and now all juvies are transferred to the adult prison until further notice. In other news, another missing person has been reported in Gravity Falls as more bones have been discovered in wooded areas. In today’s weather, it’s bright and sunny all week long unless surprise rainfalls show up,” Fiddleford turned the radio off with a huff.

When the inventor saw the welcoming billboard, he sighed and continued driving down the wood road. Fiddleford picked up the envelope from the passenger seat and looked at the return address again as he began searching for his destination. When he noticed a brunette with cat earrings walking down the sidewalk, Fiddleford pulled over and rolled down his window, “Excuse me ma’am, I’m looking for 6024 North Beaver Lane. Do you know where it’s at?”

“Oh, sure. Ya just keep driving down, and then turn right at the third stop sign, Ya can’t miss it,” said the brown-haired woman.

“Thanks,” and Fiddleford drove off. After reaching the third stop sign, the blond turned to the right and he saw the 6024 on the worn-out mailbox right next to him. Fiddleford parked his car and got out. When the inventor stood before the house, he noticed that the yard has been neglected for what seemed years with all the weeds and grass reaching over a foot long. Suddenly, the front door flew open as another woman in a short skirt came out while carrying a basket full of bellbottoms. The woman walked past Fiddleford and dumped all the bellbottoms into the trashcan.

“Uh, excuse me, but is this Thistlebert’s house?” Fiddleford called out to get the woman’s attention. The brunette turned to Fiddleford as she pulled out a cigarette from her shirt and lit it with a lighter that she took from her pocket.

“Who wants to know?” asked the brunette and took a puff from the cigarette.

“My name is Fiddleford McGucket. I got a letter from my cousin to come over,” the blond pulled a letter from his pocket and showed it to the woman. The brunette examined the return address and inhaled her cigarette.

“Yeah, that’s his writing alright. Hate to break it to you, but he’s not here.”

“Do ya know when he’ll be back?”

“Hell, if I know. Thistlebert and I broke up weeks ago. I just came back to get my stuff and throw away the ones I don’t care about anymore,” the brunette huffed.

“Wait, so ya just broke in while my cousin’s away?”

“I still got the spare key to his house. I was going to toss it away, but I think you’ll need this more than I do,” the brunette then handed the key to Fiddleford and walked off as she headed towards her car. The brunette went inside her car and drove off, leaving Fiddleford alone with his cousin’s house. The blond shrugged and started taking his suitcases out of his car’s trunk and dragging them inside the house. Once he brought all his belongings inside, Fiddleford started looking around his cousin’s house. The house wasn’t much to look at beside the photos of Thistlebert and his ex-girlfriend displayed all over the living room, along with some Indian decor and a guitar gathering dust in the corner.

Fiddleford reopened the envelope and read the letter again as he sat on the worn-out couch. His cousin wrote about how it had been a long while since they had seen each other and wanted Fiddleford to come over so they can catch up. Fiddleford assumed that Thistlebert needed some company after his breakup and he had to admit that he came over for similar reasons as well. Fiddleford sighed and leaned against the couch as he pondered where Thistlebert disappeared to. The blond then picked up one of his suitcases, opened it and pulled out a framed photo. In the photo, Fiddleford’s son Tate was smiling while being held by his mother. Even in his mind, Fiddleford couldn’t bring himself to call her his wife anymore.

Fiddleford sadly smiled at the picture and placed it on the coffee table. The inventor got off the couch and went to the kitchen where silence was haunting the air much like the living room. Fiddleford flipped the switch and noticed the piles of dirty dishes in the sink. Uncertain when his cousin will return, the thin man decided he’ll wash the dishes, hoping they would distract him from his thoughts. After hours of scraping the crusts off the dishes, Fiddleford dried and placed them all in the cabinet. Fiddleford’s stomach began to growl and decided to check the fridge. Fiddleford found a pack of sliced ham, a carton of eggs, some cans of beer and a carton of milk. Fiddleford opened the milk carton and took a whiff inside.

“Ugh, Jesus jumping Christ!” Fiddleford gasped and dumped the while clumps out of the carton and into the sink. After throwing the empty carton into the trash bin, Fiddleford opened another cabinet to find more food, but found molded bread instead. “Well, I reckon I’ll have ham and eggs then,” Fiddleford sighed and threw the bread into the trash bin. After scrambling the eggs and mixing it with the chopped slices of ham into the frying pan, Fiddleford placed his meal into a plate and sat down by the kitchen table as he began eating. The ham and eggs combination was not the best thing the inventor had ever eaten, but it was sufficient enough to appease his stomach.

After finishing his meal, Fiddleford decided to go to the supermarket and buy some items to replace the ones he ate and threw away. As the blond picked up his keys and was about to head out, he noticed a business card in a glass ashtray placed on the ledge of the hallway mirror. Fiddleford picked up the business card and read that it was for a bar called Al’s Love Gulch. 

The thin man recalled seeing that bar downtown on his way here, “I reckoned that’s where Thistle works,” Fiddleford thought. Curiosity got the better of him and decided to go that bar instead, hoping he’ll find his cousin there. Fiddleford locked the front door, went into his car drove towards the Al’s Love Gulch. Fiddleford parallel parked and got out of his car as he walked a few blocks to the bar. Al’s Love Gulch was just a small building just around the corner. The words painted on the glass door was lavender and their font seemed quite fancy. Fiddleford also noticed the windchimes hanging by the door. The first thing the blond thought was how odd for a bar to have windchimes, multi-colored and triangular shaped, displayed by the entrance. Fiddleford just shrugged and went inside. 

Inside Al’s Love Gulch, it was dimly lit, but it was colorful, and all the stools and booths were chestnut wood. The thin blond noticed the bartender drying a glass mug. The bartender was lean, but muscular and tanned. He also had green eyes and a long, black ponytail. The man reminded Fiddleford of someone he met back in-well, he didn’t want to think about that right now. Fiddleford then sat on one of the bar stools and took out the business card, “Excuse me, sir,” the bartender immediately turned around and faced Fiddleford, “Howdy, I was wondering if you’re Al Gardenias.”

“I am, so what can I do for you?” Al replied.

“Well, I’m Fiddleford and I like to know if my cousin, Thistlebert, works here.”

“Oh, yeah. He used to work here.”

“Used to?”

“Yeah, he used to clean up the tables until one day he just stopped showing up. I tried to call him, but no one answered. When I heard that Thistle’s girlfriend left him, I thought that he was too heartbroken to come to work so I figured I just give him some time to pull himself together. After a week, I decided to head to his house, but no one was home. Hell, it looked like no one had been home for a long time, so I called the cops. They combed all over the town, but they couldn’t find a trace of him. I’m sorry to tell you, but your cousin’s gone.”

“Oh, oh god,” Fiddleford gasped as he ran his hand through his hair, “It doesn’t make sense. I just received a letter from him that he wanted me to come over and he just disappears like that?”

“Again, I’m sorry about your cousin, man. So, what are you going to do now?” asked Al.

“I was hoping Thistlebert would let me stay with him until I can get back on my feet,” Fiddleford sighed and slouched on the bar stool.

“Then why don’t you just live in his place? If you want, you can work for me by taking your cousin’s job.”

“But I can’t just take over Thistlebert’s life like that. I mean it’s-.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, man. The best thing about living in Gravity Falls is that the rules are very lenient here. Besides, you said you need a new place to stay and start over, right?”

Fiddleford bit his lower lip and lightly tapped his fingers on the table as he thought about his options. Going back to California is out of the question so of course Fiddleford would have to stay in Gravity Falls, but to just claim his cousin’s house like that didn’t feel right. However, Fiddleford had little money to buy a house or even rent an apartment.

Fiddleford sighed, “Well, ya got me there, Al. I accept your job offer.”

“Alright, man. You can start tomorrow,” Al offered his hand and Fiddleford shook it. Fiddleford left the bar and drove to the supermarket to buy more food. After returning to Thistlebert’s house and putting all the groceries in the fridge, Fiddleford took all his luggage to the master bedroom, but paused when he saw the unmade bed and clothes scattered on the floor. The fact that those clothes belonged to Thistlebert reminded Fiddleford that it’s not his place to sleep in and he didn’t deserve to. 

Fiddleford decided to take his luggage back to the living room as he prepared to sleep on the couch. Fiddleford stripped to his boxers and laid on the couch as he wrapped himself in a blanket that he took from Thistlebert’s room. The blond couldn’t sleep immediately when he kept thinking about how he should have come over sooner. Not only that, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the news on the disappearances that were happening in this town and he prayed that they’re not connected to Thistlebert. Fiddleford’s eyes then moved to the family photo displayed on the coffee table, the man reached for it and his fingers barely touched the glass surface. 

Fiddleford let out a deep sigh and turned to lay on his back as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep while a faint howl echoed into the night.


	2. Ch. 2

The sunlight peeked through the window blinds and shined on Fiddleford’s face causing his eyes to flutter open. The blond groaned as he rose and arched his back. Sleeping on the couch did a number on Fiddleford, but that won’t stop him from starting his new life as he went to the kitchen and made himself some waffles and coffee. After breakfast, Fiddleford took a quick shower, put on new clothes that he took from his suitcase and started working on his prototype. The blond took small breaks between hours of working until 5:00 p.m. when he drove to start his first day of his new job.

Once arriving in Al’s Love Gulch, Fiddleford started wiping the booths and tables clean while handing the drinks to the customers. The blond whistled to himself as he cleaned the mugs at the bar when Al went up to him, “Hey, Fidds. I’m closing the bar so you and Rita can go now.”

“I don’t need to go home, but I won’t stay here,” the stout Hispanic woman commented as she stepped out.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow, Al,” said Fiddleford and left the bar. The streets were eerily quiet and vacant late at night as Fiddleford drove his way back to the house. Once he parked his car in the driveway, the blond sighed in relief as he went through his first day without difficulties. As Fiddleford was about unlock the door, he immediately turned around when he heard a howl at a distance. The inventor quickly opened the door and ran inside as he closed the door shut.

Fiddleford took a few breaths and looked out the window to see if they’re any wolves outside. The blond decided he’ll be safer to sleep in his cousin’s bedroom for tonight as he took the blanket and the photo with him. The room was still dirty, but Fiddleford decided that he’ll clean it up tomorrow. The blond climbed into bed, turned off the lights and placed the photo beside him.

The next day, Fiddleford was wiping the stains off the table as he constantly rubbed the washcloth in circles.

“You look awful,” Fiddleford jumped and turned to see Rita with a tray of drinks in her hands.

“Sorry, Rita. I just got a scare last night. I heard some howling near the neighborhood. Silly how I got spooked over a hound, huh?” Fiddleford chuckled nervously.

“No, that was a wolf,” Rita replied and went on her way to the next table. 

Fiddleford gulped and his stomach dropped at the realization that he almost encountered a wolf. Fidds jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but he turned to see Al, “Relax, man. Wolves normally stay in the woods. As long as you stay away from the wooded areas, you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, Al,” said Fiddleford.

“Don’t mention it, Al replied and pat Fidds on the back, “I’m heading out to make some errands. You mind looking after the bar for a while?”

“No, not at all.”

“Thanks, man. I won’t be long,” said Al and he went out the door. Later that night, Fidds continued mixing drinks and taking orders from the customers at the bar. The blond had his back turned as he was cleaning one of the mugs when he heard someone clearing their throat. Fiddleford turned around to see a brown-haired man with glasses sitting before him.

The man cleared his throat again, “Hello, I like to have two bottles of your finest beer, please.”

“Sure thing, stranger,” Fiddleford smiled and offered the man two bottles.

“Oh, thank you,” the man replied and accepted the drink, “So, I noticed that you’re- new here.”

“Sure am. My name’s Fiddleford Hadron McGucket,” Fiddleford offered his hand.

“Stanford Pines. It’s nice to meet you,” Stanford carefully shook the blond’s hand and smiled nervously.

“Nice to meet ya too, Stanford,” Fiddleford couldn’t help, but feel warm when he held the other man’s hand.

Stanford immediately put his hands on his lap and sat there quietly as he thought about what he wanted to say next. Fiddleford had to admit the way Stanford looked when he’s being shy was-cute, “You know, I’ve been living in Gravity Falls for six years now,” he blurted out.

“Oh, really? So, what brings you here?”

“Research, mostly. I’m studying the anomalies of this town to find a breakthrough in the paranormal field.”

“I’m kinda doing the same thing, but with computers.”

“That’s interesting. So, do you have any days off when you’re not working in the bar or on your projects? Because I like to-talk to you more-.”

“For Christ’s sake, sixer! What’s the hold up!” another brown-haired man, who looked similarly like Stanford, hollered as he went up to him. 

“Stanley!” Stanford shouted, “Can’t you go back and wait a little longer? I was just-.” Stanley suddenly noticed the thin blond Stanford was talking to. 

His scowl turned to a grin as he leaned against the bar, “Hey, what’s up? I’m Stan and I can see why my nerdy brother got distracted.” Fiddleford blushed, but he wasn’t sure was because of flattery or shame because he also found Stan to be attractive. Meanwhile, Stanford lowered his head and groaned under his breath as his face turned bright red.

Fiddleford stood there overwhelmed by what was taking place before him, “I reckon you fellers are twins, right?” 

Stanford sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yes. I apologize for my brother Stanley. He can be very forceful sometimes.” Stanford then gave his twin a quick glare.

“So, what’s your name, slim?” asked Stan, still grinning.

“I’m Fiddleford McGucket,” Fiddleford answered.

“Heh, nice name Fidds. So, you want to hang with us at the diner for brunch tomorrow?”

“That is if you have free time on that day, of course,” Stanford added.

Fiddleford paused as he thought about the offer. The twins seemed nice, but he felt he was moving too fast, especially when he was being tempted by two men at the same time. The blond took a deep breath and said, “Sure. I’m free on that day.”

“Cool. We’ll see you at ten. Right, Ford?”

“Oh, yes-yes. tomorrow morning at ten. We’ll see you then, Fidds. I mean, Fiddleford. Uh, goodnight,” Ford smiled nervously as he followed Stan out of the bar. Fiddleford waved goodbye at the twins and continued cleaning the mugs.

When Fidds returned “home,” his excitement for tomorrow faded away when he spotted the photo still laying on the bed. Instead of going to bed, Fiddleford went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. He typed the phone number and waited as the phone from the other line started ringing.

“Hello?” a woman’s voice came out of the phone, “Hello?” Fiddleford froze when he heard her voice. The blond wanted to answer, to tell Emma-May that he missed her and Tate, that he was sorry for what happened, but his throat became tightened by fear and he hung the phone. Fiddleford put his head in his hands and sighed. He couldn’t stand hearing Emma-May’s yelling again. He was a coward. Fiddleford went back to the bedroom and climbed into bed. He then picked up the photo and placed it on the nightstand. The inventor turned off the lights and went to sleep as he laid on his side with his back turned on the photo.

Fiddleford slowly opened his eyes and yawned as he sat up and stretched out his arms. He picked up the clock from the other nightstand and saw that it’s 9:29 a.m.

“Ah, shit!” Fiddleford shouted and rushed to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, the blond drove his way to the diner and parked his car right in front of the entrance. Fiddleford looked at his watch and sighed in relief when he noticed that he made on time. Fiddleford walked inside the diner, he looked around and spotted Stanley and Stanford sitting in the booth.

“Morning, fellers,” as Fiddleford waved and went up to them.

“Fiddleford! Nice to see that you made it,” said Stanford as he gestured Fiddleford to sit beside him.

“Ford was freaking out that you won’t show up,” Stan added as Fiddleford sat down.

“I was not, Stan. Besides, Fiddleford was two minutes early so I wasn’t worried at all,” said Ford bluntly.

“Please, we arrived here twenty minutes ago, and you started yammering how Fiddleford stood us after we waited for ten minutes.” Ford glared at Stan while his cheeks turned red.

“Anyway, I like to hear more about your project, Fiddleford. You said you were doing something with computers, right?” said Ford after he cleared his throat.

“Oh, yes. I’m working on the first ever personal computer so that folks can store their bills, receipts and other records in their own computers,” Fiddleford answered.

“Hmm. That seems very odd, yet a convenient, advanced tool that could benefit people’s daily lives,” Ford complimented.

“So, you decided to finish up your whatchamacallit thing in this backwater town?” asked Stan.

“That’s one of the reasons I’m here,” Fiddleford answered sheepishly, “I also came here because-.”

“Are you folks ready to order?” a waitress chimed in.

“You bet we are, toots,” Stan replied with a slick grin, “I’ll have the five stack pancakes, my bro will have the French toast and-what do you want, Fidds?”

“Just coffee and toast, please,” Fiddleford answered.

Stan gave Fiddleford an odd look, but quickly turned to the waitress with a smile, “Yeah, he’ll have that,” the waitress wrote the orders down and went on her way, “You sure like to eat light. No wonder you look like a pole.”

“Well, yeah. The money’s a little bit tight right now,” Fiddleford answered. Stan let out a soft “oh” and the twins sat awkwardly in silence.

“You know, we don’t mind paying for your meal, Fiddleford,” said Ford.

“Oh, thank you, Stanford, but I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“It’s no trouble. We insist.”

“Besides, it’s only two bucks extra. Ach!” Stan winced when Ford kicked him from underneath the table, “Sorry.”

When the food finally arrived, the men started digging in. Stan started wolfing down on the pancakes while Fidds was spreading butter on his toast and Ford was sprinkling pepper on his eggs.

“Would you pass the sugar, Ford?” asked Fidds as he was pouring cream in his coffee. Stanford picked up the sugar and passed it to Fiddleford. As the blond was about to take the sugar, his eyes widen when he saw Stanford’s hand for the first time, “Sweet sarsaparilla! I had no idea you’re polydactyl, Stanford.”

“Oh, yes I am,” Ford replied as he frowned and hid his hands.

“Oh, Stanford, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. I was just so fascinated by your hands, honest.”

“You are?” Ford looked up.

Fiddleford nodded and smiled, “May I?” said Fiddleford as he gestured Ford’s hands. Stanford carefully offered his hands and Fiddleford held them as they were expensive glass figurines. The blond smiled with admiration as he gazed at the large hands. Six fingers on both hands; Fiddleford had never seen anything like it.

“Do the extra fingers work?” asked Fiddleford. Ford lifted his hands and wiggled all of his twelve fingers. The blond smiled at the demonstration and the other man smiled back.

“Ugh. I can’t eat another bite. Hey, Fidds, you want the rest?” Stan groaned and pushed the plate towards Fiddleford.

Fiddleford turned to Stan and looked at the plate of leftover pancakes, “Are ya sure?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Stan replied. Fiddleford thanked Stan and started eating the remaining stacks of pancakes. The blond hummed as he relished on consuming the pancakes while the twins happily looked on. After they finished eating and paying their meals, Stan, Ford and Fidds left the diner and walked their way to their cars.

“Me and Ford are heading to the lake. You want to tag along?” Stan asked.

“Sure,” said Fiddleford answered and went inside his car as he started following the twins to the lake. Once the truck and the el diablo arrived and parked by the lake, the men went to the dock and sat down as they enjoyed the view.

“Lovely site, isn’t it?” Ford responded.

“Yeah it is. I’m glad that you fellers invited me,” said Fiddleford.

“I’m glad that came along too. I assumed that you wouldn’t be interested,” said Ford.

“It’s strange. Not many men are secure or open to ask other men out in public places.”

“Fidds, we were in a gay bar. It wasn’t a big deal,” Stan replied.

“Al’s Love Gulch is a gay bar?!” Fiddleford gasp, “Oh my God! I’ve been working there for almost a week and I didn’t notice that.” Stan burst out laughing but was cut off when Ford jabbed him with his elbow.

“Gravity Falls is very lenient not only on law, but also on social norms. Hell, this town made it legal for people to marry woodpeckers,” Ford responded.

“This town sure is something. Ya mentioned anomalies in this town, right?” said Fidds.

“Absolutely. In fact, Gravity Falls has dozens of cryptids living in the wooded areas and there are some that weren’t even discovered yet. I could show you some of my discoveries if you like.”

“That had come to mind, so yeah I reckon I like to see them.”

“Excellent! I would take you to our home now, but it’s a little messy and I don’t want you to be put off by that mess. So, would you be available tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I mean yes of course.” 

“Great! Here’s our address,” Ford took out a notepad and a pen as he started writing the address on the page, tore it off from the pad and handed it to Fiddleford, “Meet us tomorrow at 6:00 p.m.” Fidds nodded and yelped when he was smacked on the back.

“I’ll be making sloppy joes and onion rings tomorrow, so be sure to bring your appetite,” Stan stated as he petted Fidds’s belly.

“Oh yes, I will, Stan,” Fiddleford slightly chuckled. The twins and Fidds said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. When Fiddleford made it back to the house, he sighed and smiled to himself as he made his way to the living room and started working on his laptop. The inventor for once since he left California, finally felt relief as the memories that occurred back home had faded way.


	3. Ch. 3

The next day, Stanford was looking at himself in the hallway mirror as he was repeatedly brushing his hair

“You know if you keep doing that, you’re going to get a bald spot,” Stan called out from the kitchen.

“I want to look perfect; I want this night to be perfect and I can’t risk anything to go wrong,” said Ford still brushing his hair.

“You and Fidds are just gonna geek over science stuff. It’s not like it’s a hot date or anything,” Stan remarked.

Ford rolled his eyes, “Stanley, please. This is important to me, so can you please be a little bit supportive?”

“Alright, fine. Don’t get worked up about it. If you’re done prepping yourself, I need you to come over and taste the meat for me, will ya?”

Stanford sighed and went to the kitchen where Stanley was mixing the sauce with the beef in the pan. Stan scooped some meat with a spoon, blew on it and offered it to his twin. Ford took a bite, chewed on it as he tasted the sample and hummed, “Delicious as always, Stanley.”

Stan smiled and wrapped his arm around Ford’s waist as he pulled him against his chest, “Of course it’s good. Somebody here needs to learn how to cook because you sure as hell won’t.”

Ford laughed and playfully punched him on the shoulder. Stan and Ford pressed their foreheads together and stood there in silence until the doorbell rang.

“He’s here!” Ford pulled away from Stan and straightened his shirt, “Do I look okay, Stan?”

“You’re fine. Now go get the door already,” said Stan bluntly. Stanford walked towards the door, took a deep breath, and finally opened it to see Fiddleford smiling at him.

“Evening, Stanford. Hope you don’t mind me bringing dessert,” said Fiddleford, presenting a box to Stanford.

“Oh, no. Not at all. I very appreciate that and I’m sure Stan will too,” Stanford replied as he took the box and took it to the kitchen, “Look, Stanley, Fiddleford brought dessert.”

“Nice. Dinner’s not ready yet so you nerds go have fun,” Stan replied.

“Alright. Let us know when dinner’s done,” said Ford as he and Fiddleford left. Stanford led Fiddleford to his room where there are shelves full of oddities, photos of cryptids and even a disgruntled gnome in a pet carrier.

“Oh my God!” Fiddleford gasped with amazement, “I’ve never seen anything like this. Are they all real?”

“Absolutely, I’ve been collecting them for six years. I’ve been researching how these anomalies work, how they came to be and also how to reverse curses,” said Stanford.

“Curses?”

“Yes, like hexes, vampirisms; things like that. Here, I want to show you something,” Ford then took a crystal and a flashlight from the desk drawer, “You see the lamp on that stand? Well watch what happens when I shine this crystal at it.” Ford flashed the light at the crystal, the light reflecting through the crystal then flashed at the lamp and it suddenly shrunk to the size of a toothpick.

“Sweet sarsaparilla!” Fiddleford gasped, “That is something.”

“That’s not all,” said Ford as he turned the crystal and flashed the light at it once more, but now the light caused the lamp to grow back to its original size.

“Oh, my. You can benefit all mankind with all this knowledge alone.”

“I could, but it won’t be enough. Especially, when I’m after something bigger.”

“What do you mean, Ford?”

“I’m still looking to reverse curses and once I do; then I can present my discovery to the world. But for now, I just barely scratched the surface.” 

Fiddleford stood beside Stanford in awkward silence and wanted to say something to break it, “So, what got ya into studying the paranormal?” Stanford didn’t say anything as he showed his six fingered hand to the blond, “Oh.”

“I like to think that the strange is attracted to me as I am to it due to kinship. However, I can’t seem to get along with sasquatches.”

“How come?”

“They keep stealing from me,” Stanford and Fiddleford burst out laughing, “Seriously though I gave Bigfoot twenty bucks and he never paid me back.” 

“Hey, nerds! Dinner’s ready!” Stanley hollered. Ford and Fiddleford made their way to the kitchen where Stan had set the table with plates of sloppy joes and onion rings, and in the middle was the pecan pie that Fiddleford brought for dessert. The men sat down and began eating their meals.

“This is pretty good, Stan. What’s in it?” Fiddleford remarked after taking a few bites on the sloppy joe.

“Just pork, some chopped onions and barbecue sauce. It doesn’t taste as good as my mom’s, but Ford still likes it and that’s what matters,” Stan answered and took a big bite on his sandwich. The men ate and talked about their childhoods and experiences in their old towns.

“So, Stanford saved my ass by letting the jersey devil go. Sure, I ended up telling my dad the truth about the pocket watch, but Ford giving up fame for me meant a lot to me,” said Stan and gave a warm smile to his brother. Ford smiled back. 

“So, what college did you fellers graduate from?” asked Fiddleford.

“Ha! I barely graduated high school. There’s no way in hell I want to go through that again. Ford’s the one who went to West Coast Tech.”

“You graduated from West Coast?!” Fiddleford gasped, “That’s very impressive. Only the brightest get accepted there.”

“I wouldn’t exactly say that. Most of them were accepted because their wealthy parents bribed the campus to let them in. One time, I was partnered with a student who didn’t know the formula for water,” Ford scoffed and took a bite on the pie, “I was among the very few who actually worked to earn those degrees.”

“Then you’re lucky that you didn’t go to Backupsmore. Most students go there just to get high and attend protests,” said Fiddleford.

“Is that school really bad?” asked Stan.

“Yup. I was too dirt poor to get to a good university, so I ended up in Backupsmore, instead. I reckon it’s better than nothing,” said Fiddleford and sipped some of his iced tea. 

“But that shouldn’t discourage you from achieving your goal, Fidds. I’m quite certain that your invention will impress everyone,” Ford added. 

“Thanks, Ford,” Fidds then raised his glass, “To our future success.”

“To our future success,” Ford repeated and also raised his glass in a toast. 

After the men clinked their glasses together, Fiddleford checked his watch and quickly stood from his chair, “Good lord! It’s getting late! I need to get home.”

“I’ll lead you to your car. If you-uh-don’t mind,” Ford responded.

“I don’t mind at all, Ford,” said Fidds and let’s Ford lead him to the door, “Thanks for the dinner Stan.”

“Don’t mention it, Fidds,” Stan called out as Ford and Fidds left the kitchen.

“I appreciated that you joined us for dinner, Fidds,” said Ford when he and Fidds stepped out of the shack.

“I’m glad that I showed up too,” Fidds added, “So, ya want to come over to This-I mean my house tomorrow or some other time?” The blond smiled nervously as he leaned against his truck.

“Well, I’ll be very busy for a few days, but I’m available on Friday,” Ford answered.

“Oh, good. I’ll be on my day off by then,” Fidds smiled and chuckled a bit.

Fiddleford slowly reached for Stanford’s arm and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. Ford smiled as he leaned towards Fidds and pressed his lips against his. The blond kissed back and pulled the six fingered man closer as their kiss became more passionate. Ford pushed Fidds against his truck and they both moaned as their crotches were grinding against each other. Ford gasped as he pulled away and went back locking lips with Fidds while the blond ran his hands through the brunet’s hair. The men pulled away and panted as they stood in each other’s arms.

“So, Friday night it is then,” Ford finally responded.

“It’s a date,” said Fidds and pecked Ford on the lips, “I’ll see you then, Ford.” Fiddleford then got into his truck and rolled down his window, “Night, Stanford.”

“Good night, Fiddleford,” Ford waved goodbye and Fidds rolled up his window and drove off. Stanford smiled as he went back inside where Stan was waiting for him.

“You know, you should have asked Fidds to stay over. You would have gotten laid tonight,” Stan remarked with a grin.

“Shut up, Stanley,” Ford rolled his eyes at his twin, “You know I don’t put out on first dates.”

“Whatever,” Stan replied and smacked Ford’s ass, “I’m going to hit the hay. You coming?”

“No. I’m going to the basement to finish up my work,” said Ford.

“Suit yourself,” Stan shrugged and made his way up the stairs.

The next morning after waking up and getting ready to start his day, Fiddleford walked out to pick up the newspaper when he noticed some police cars parked on the other side of the street. Across Fiddleford, an old woman in her robe was also watching the commotion taking place.

“Honey, what’s happening out there?” an old man called out as he walked towards his wife.

“Looks like the cops found some more bones in the woods, dear,” the wife replied.

“Again? I swear Barbera, we need to move out of this town.” The husband remarked.

Fidds gulped after overhearing the old couple’s conversation. The blond cautiously went towards the crime scene where the policemen were pushing a stretcher. Whatever it was on the stretcher it was covered with a white sheet now covered in blood. One of the cops tripped and accidently knocked the stretcher to the ground as a severed arm came tumbling down. Fiddleford covered his mouth and his eyes widened at the site. The limb was not only severed, but it was missing fingers and had chunks of its flesh ripped out. The deputy quickly picked the arm up and placed it back on the stretcher; unaware that Fiddleford was there to witness the whole thing.

Still shocked and the overwhelming horror trapped in his expression, Fiddleford walked back to the house.


	4. Ch. 4

Still shocked and the overwhelming horror lingering on his expression, Fiddleford walked back to the house. 

After a few days since Fiddleford saw the severed arm, he couldn’t sleep for two nights and worked in a zombie like state as the image haunted him. He recalled Rita telling him that there’s a wolf lurking in the woods, but Fidds was certain that no wolf could do something like that.

“Are you alright?” Rita tapped Fiddleford on the shoulder.

Fidds snapped out of his trance like trail of thought and turned to the stout woman, “Not really. I just witness a gruesome crime scene days ago. I really wish I could unsee that.”  
“And I wish my daughter will marry a decent man who will stay and support his wife and children,” Rita uttered.

“Huh. That’s pretty specific,” Fiddleford replied. 

Rita stood and remained quiet for a moment until she finally said, “I go back to work now.” After Rita left, Fiddleford shrugged and got back to work as he washed the mugs. Friday finally came when Fiddleford drove towards the twins’ cabin. The blond was finally at ease as the thought of seeing Stanford again did a great job to help him forget. Watching the truck arriving by the front door, the six fingered man smiled and took a deep breath as he straightened his shirt.

“Hey, Ford. Don’t forget this,” Stan smirked as he offered his twin a condom.

“Stanley!” Ford glared while his cheeks turned red.

“What? Better safe than sorry, right?” Stan remarked and put the condom in Ford’s pocket. Stanford let out a loud sigh and walked out the door. Fiddleford was about to get out of his truck and go to the door to ring the bell, he saw Stanford already coming towards him. 

“Hello, Fiddleford,” Stanford waved at Fiddleford. 

“Howdy, Ford. You’re ready to go?” Ford nodded and Fiddleford reached to open the passenger door to let the other man in. Stanford climbed inside, sat on the passenger seat, and was greeted with a chaste kiss. Ford smiled and put on his seat belt while Fiddleford restarted his car and drove off. Once they arrived and parked in the driveway, Fiddleford led Stanford to the house and invited him inside. Ford looked around as he entered the living and observed the décor. The researcher noticed the blueprints littered on the floor and what seemed like a metal binder on the coffee table which contrasted with the Indian aesthetics.

“Huh. I didn’t know that you have such a fascination for eastern culture,” Ford remarked.

“Actually, the entire house used to belong to my cousin, Thistlebert,” Fiddleford replied.

“You mean he just left all his belongings behind?”

“Not exactly. I was suppose to meet with him here, but I was told that he went missing,” Fidds frowned and sat on the sofa, “When the cops found no trace of him, they just closed the case and assumed he died somewhere.”

“Oh,” Ford then sat beside Fidds and place his hand on his shoulder, “I’m so sorry, Fidds. It must have been difficult.”

“The worst about all this is that I could have helped him if I came sooner.”

“What do you mean?”

Fidds leaned against the sofa and took a deep breath, “I got my cousin’s letter six weeks ago. Thistlebert wanted me to come and visit him, but I didn’t go immediately. Instead, I spent those past weeks trying to fix something that can’t be fixed. When my wife-uh-ex-wife kicked me out, I finally decided to go to Gravity Falls and well- ya know the rest. My cousin would still be here if it weren’t for me.”

“You couldn’t have known that your cousin was in danger. It was never your fault,” Ford stated as he cupped Fiddleford’s hands in his own. Fidds looked upon Ford with glazed, baby blue eyes and gave a tired smile. 

“So, ya want to see what I’ve been tinkering with, Ford?” asked Fidds.

“Of course,” Ford smiled. Fiddleford began with the blueprints that he gathered from the floor. Stanford listened with deep fascination as the inventor explained all of his plans and how the laptop prototype worked. After that, Fiddleford and Ford ordered Chinese food and talked more about their lives as they ate in the kitchen.

“One time, Thistlebert told us that he saw a U.F.O. and was abducted by Martians. His parents believed him, but my pa just thought he was high,” said Fiddleford after eating another piece of sesame chicken with his chopsticks.

The men laughed as they continued finishing their meals. 

“So, are you feeling better, Fidds?” asked Ford.

“A lot better, thank you. I had fun,” said Fiddleford.

“So, did I. I really like being with you, Fiddleford,” Stanford blushed.

“I like being with ya too, Ford,” Fiddleford then held Ford’s hand. Stanford reached for Fiddleford’s face and cupped his cheek. The blond hummed and nuzzled against the large hand as he looked up at the brunet with bedroom eyes.

“You want to go to bed with me, sugar?” Fiddleford asked smoothly.

“Yes,” Ford replied and was then pulled into a passionate kiss. Holding Ford’s hand, Fiddleford led him to the bedroom where they continued kissing while stripping each other to their boxers. Stanford laid Fiddleford on the bed while he’s on top of him. The researcher locked lips with the thin man again while all his twelve fingers started trailing the bare, pale skin beneath him. Fiddleford’s hands weaved through Stanford’s hair and his legs wrapped around his waist as the two men moaned and grinded against each other. Fiddleford whined and bit his lower lip when Stanford started kissing and nipping on his neck. Stanford was about to pull down Fiddleford’s boxers until he heard a hiccup. Ford looked up and sat up when he saw Fiddleford silently crying and sniffling.

“Fidds, are you okay?”  
“I can’t-I can’t do it!” Fidds sobbed and covered his eyes, “I want this so much, but I can’t. I-I fucking ruined it!”

“No, you didn’t. You just need time.”

“She won’t even let me see my boy; that bitch!” Fidds snapped and curled up in a fetal position as he sobbed. Ford looked at the nightstand and noticed the photo. Ford then looked at Fidds and laid beside Fidds as he kept his distance. “You’re still hurting, Fiddleford. We don’t have to do it tonight. We can just sleep together, okay?” 

Fiddleford looked over his shoulder with puffy, red eyes, “Okay,” he turned around and embraced Ford, “I’m sorry.”

Ford kissed Fidds’s forehead held him tightly, “Don’t be.” Ford rubbed Fidds’s back as the blond continued weeping on his shoulder. Stanford reached for the lamp, switched it off and pulled Fiddleford closer to him as he fell asleep. Fiddleford yawned and opened his eyes to see Stanford still sleeping beside him. Fiddleford smiled as he admired the site of his lover sleeping peacefully. The blond gently traced the brunet’s strong jawline. He really regrets that he didn’t get the chance to make love to Ford, but he couldn’t help missing his family, especially his son. Fiddleford was lucky that Stanford was very understanding about his situation. The blond was about to doze off, until he jumped, and his eyes flew wide open when he heard a cry from outside. 

Fiddleford thought about waking Ford, but he didn’t want to bother him, so he got out of bed, put on his robe went towards the back door. He looked through the small window on the door to see nothing was outside that made that scream. The blond remembered Thistlebert’s guitar that’s still in the corner of the living room, he went over to pick the instrument up and stepped out to the backyard.

Once he’s outside, Fiddleford lifted the guitar over his head as he cautiously walked across the grass as he observed his surroundings. Fiddleford really wished that the full moon were bright enough for him to see clearly. Fiddleford suddenly heard some heavy footsteps to his right, he quickly turned and was about to swing the guitar extremely hard until he froze in place as he saw the enormous figure towering before him. The figure’s eyes glowed brownish gold as it snarled and opened its mouth to drop something heavy and wet on the ground. Fiddleford looked down and realized it was a deer’s half-eaten head.

Fiddleford dropped the guitar and ran towards the house but was pinned down on his stomach. The blond screamed and feverishly crawled away from the monster while it had its large hand pressed against Fiddleford’s back and started sniffing his hair. Fidds whimpered as his attacker trailed his cold nose down to his neck and deeply inhaled his scent. The monster latched on Fiddleford’s robe with its teeth and ripped it right off his back. The blond winced as he prepared himself to have his flesh be torn apart; he instead heard wood breaking and a pained, yet vicious yelp.

Fiddleford suddenly felt strong arms wrapped around him and being carried back inside. When Fidds was about to say something, he was suddenly gagged by a wet cloth and everything turned black. The blond gasped and rose up to find himself in his bed and in daytime. Fiddleford panted and wiped the sweat off his brow as he sat on the bed wondering, if the thing he saw last night was real or not. The blond looked around and realized that Ford was gone. The inventor assumed that the researcher left early as he hugged his legs against his chest.

“Fiddleford?” Fidds looked up and saw Ford standing by the doorway.

“I thought you left,” Fiddleford replied as he rubbed one of eyes.

Ford offered an assuring smile and went towards Fidds as he sat beside him and kissed his cheek, “I’m not going anywhere.” Fiddleford smiled and laid his head on Stanford’s shoulder. 

“Are you feeling better, Fidds?” Ford asked.

“I don’t know. Last night, I saw-,” Fidds paused as he pondered if he should tell Ford what he saw. He already worried Ford once and he didn’t want to do that to him again. The last thing Fidds wanted was to have another person think he’s disturbed, “I meant to say that I had a nightmare.”

“You’re stressed, Fiddleford. How about I treat you by making breakfast?”

“Hmm, I’d like that very much,” Fiddleford answered and gave Ford a chaste kiss. When Ford was about to head to the kitchen, Fiddleford quickly grabbed his arm, “Wait,” Ford stopped and looked at his lover with concern, “I just want to say thank you for being supportive. And for putting up with me.”

Stanford cupped Fiddleford’s face as he gently stroked his cheeks, “I’m not putting up with you. I’m doing this because I care about you.”

Fidds blushed and took a hold on Ford’s hands as he was caught off guard from that confession. Sure, Fidds knew that Ford likes him, but he didn’t know that the brunet cared about him that much, especially when they only dated for a few days. However, the blond couldn’t help melting into those large hands as he nuzzled into them.

“So, you still want me to make breakfast? I need my hands, you know,” Ford slightly chuckled.

“Oh, oh! Yeah, of course. Sorry about that,” Fidds grew redder and released Ford hands. Ford chuckled and kissed Fidds’s forehead and headed to the kitchen. Later in the morning, Fiddleford dropped Stanford back to the shack. The men kissed goodbye and Ford watched Fidds drive away before he went inside. 

“Hey, Sixer! Did you guys do it yet?!” Stanley asked once Ford stepped into the kitchen.

Ford groaned, “Stanley. What is it with you knowing about my sex life? But if you must know, no we didn’t. Fiddleford is not ready to move forward yet.”

“That’s too bad,” Stan winced as he was sitting in the table and tending his black eye and other cuts on his face while looking at himself in a portable mirror. Ford frowned at his twin’s condition and sat beside him.

“You need help with that, Stan?”

“Nah, I’m good. I can handle-.” Stan paused when he felt Ford’s hand on his arm.

“Please, Stan,” Ford begged as he gazed at his twin with great unease and a pinch of guilt.

Stan sighed, “Fine,” Ford then took a cotton swab, dipped it in alcohol and gently pressed it on one of Stan’s cuts, causing him to wince at the sting, “It’s my fault, you know.”

Ford nodded, “You’re getting more reckless, Stan.”

“I can’t help it,” Stan muttered.

“I know.”


	5. Ch. 5

Stanford and Fiddleford continued dating for the next few days and staying in each other’s homes now and then. Although Fiddleford hadn’t forgotten what he saw that night, he never brought it up to Ford since his lover never brought it up either. However, Fiddleford became less and less concerned about the thing in the backyard as he spent more time with Stanford, and Stan whenever he was spending time in the shack.

Around three at noon, Fiddleford was sitting between the twins while they were watching tv.  
Ford’s arm was around Fidds’s shoulder while the blond was looking at the screen, but not paying attention to the program.

“I’m heading to the kitchen to get some water. Do you guys want anything?” Ford asked as he got up from the couch.

“No, I’m fine,” Fidds answered.

“I could use another cold one,” said Stan, shaking a glass bottle of Pit Cola that’s now almost empty. Ford nodded and left.

“Hey, Fidds,” the blond snapped out of his focus on the tv screen and turned to Stan looking straight at him, “You got something on your mind?”

“Uh, no? Maybe? I really don’t know,” Fidds muttered as he slouched deeper into the couch, “I like Stanford a lot, but I feel like there’s something that’s been keeping us from going forward. Is it me not getting over the divorce, not trusting Stanford enough or it’s just-me?”

Stan took a gulp from his bottle and sighed, “Look, McGucket. It should be obvious by now that my brother is really into you and if he weren’t, he would have ended this days ago. You got some issues you need to work on first. Once you get that sort out, you two can move on to the next step.”

The thin man sighed as he looked at his hands now placed on his lap, “But what if I can’t. What if I take too long and -,” Fidds stopped and held his breath when Stan suddenly cupped his cheek and lifted his face up to look directly at the brunet.

Stan then grinned as his thumb rubbed circles on the reddening skin, “Trust me, you’re worth the wait, Fidds.” After Stan released Fidds’s face, the blond began breathing again. Fiddleford sat up and thought quietly for a while and sighed, “I do need to sort things out.” Later in the afternoon, the twins dropped Fidds off to his house. Ford kissed Fidds goodbye and he and his brother drove off while the inventor went inside his house. After getting undressed, the blond turned on the shower and stepped inside the tub as he let the warm drops soak his bare skin. As he began lathering his hair with shampoo, Fiddleford thought about what Stan’s advice. The blond knew that Emma-May want nothing to do him and he was over her, but he was not over Tate. Fiddleford would do anything to keep his son in his life and he really needed to convince his ex-wife to do so.  
After he finished rinsing off the shampoo, Fiddleford turned the water off, stepped out of the tub and put on a bathrobe before he made his way to the kitchen. The inventor reached for the phone, but hesitated. Fidds knew that it was over between him and Emma-May, but he could at least make peace with her and maybe she would let him see Tate again.

The thin blond took a deep breath, picked up the phone and dialed the numbers. Fiddleford stood and waited as the phone rang until he heard, “Hello?” a man’s voice responded from the other line. “Is anyone there?”  
Fidds froze as the man’s voice echoed in his head. There were so many things that he wanted to ask, to scream even, but he simply said, “Is Emma-May home?”

“She is, but Emma-May is in the shower right now,” the man answered.

“Are you her-her boyfriend?”

“Yes, I am. Do you want me to leave a message for her?” 

“No,” Fiddleford then hung up and went to the bedroom. The blond took off his robe and put on some clean boxers before he went to bed. Fiddleford was about to turn off the lamp until he was face to face with his family picture. The inventor cradled the picture in his hands as he looked mainly at his smiling boy. The inventor’s heart sank like a rock descending into the ocean’s abyss; now that he realized the image caught in this picture was all that he had left of his son. Fiddleford then opened the drawer of the nightstand, placed the picture inside and carefully closed it as if he were sealing away a sacred scripture that should never be unveiled again. Fiddleford turned off the lamp and laid on his back as he wept himself to sleep. 

When the alarm clock went off the next morning, the blond groaned and turned the thing off. Fiddleford got out of bed and stretched his arms but paused when he heard the doorbell. The inventor put on his robe and made his way down the hall. When Fiddleford opened the door, he became fully awake as he saw Stanford standing before him.

“Ford? What are you doing here?” Fidds asked sheepishly, “Do you want to come in?” he gestured. Ford accepted Fidds’s invitation and entered his house. Fidds then led Ford into the living room and they sat on the couch.

“Anyway, I came to give you the screwdriver. You said you wanted to borrow one yesterday, remember?” Ford replied and handed the screwdriver to Fidds.

“Oh, right. I plum forgot about that,” Fidds sadly chuckled as he accepted the tool and thanked Ford under his breath.

“Are you alright? You seemed upset.”

“Nah, it’s nothing. Just found out that my ex already started seeing someone that’s all,” Fidds waved it off, “Not that I care or nothing like that, but still. Of course, Emma-May found someone else to take my place in Tate’s life,” the blond hid his eyes and let out a shuddered laugh, “Any man except me can raise my-my own son.” Fidds broke down as tears streamed out of his covered eyes. Stanford pulled Fiddleford into his arms and gently petted his back. 

“You’re still his father, Fiddleford. No one can take that away,” Ford replied.

“But she can,” Fidds murmured and cried into Ford’s shoulder, “I want to move on, but I don’t want to leave my boy behind! It’s not fair!” Fidds snapped as he pulled himself out of Ford’s arms, got off the couch and walked towards the corner of the living room. Stanford squirmed in his seat uncomfortably as dead silence filled up the air. The six-fingered man didn’t know if he should give Fiddleford some more words of encouragement or go up to just comfort him.

Stanford took a deep breath and stood up, “Do- do you need to be alone? I-I don’t mind if you-.”

“No!” Fidds blurted as he turned to face Ford, “Sorry. I-I don’t want ya to leave. Even when I was married, I’ve been alone for a long time and Tate was the only one who can keep that lonesome feeling away.” Ford slowly went up to Fidds and cradled his hands in his own. Fidds then pressed his forehead against Ford’s and they stood in that position in silence.

“Like I said before. I’m not going anywhere, Fiddleford,” Stanford finally spoke. The blond smiled and pressed his lips against his. Stanford opened his mouth more as he invited Fiddleford into a deeper kiss. Fiddleford complied and slid his tongue inside as he held on to Ford’s shirt. Ford pulled Fidds closer as their kiss became more passionate and heated. Fidds moaned into Ford’s mouth when he felt large hands sliding down to his hips. 

Ford finally pulled away from the kiss and gazed into Fidds’s eyes as he gently held his face, “We can stop, if you want.”

Fidds smiled and took Ford’s hands, “Please don’t stop, Stanford.” The men held hands and went to the bedroom. Stanford and Fiddleford helped stripping out of each other’s clothes, they got on the bed as Fidds was lying on the mattress and Ford lying on top of him. The researcher locked lips with the inventor as they wrapped their arms around each other. Fidds’s hands went towards Ford’s ass and started massaging its plump cheeks, causing Ford to moan and grind his bare crotch against Fidds’s. The men groaned and rutted against each other until Ford arched up and gasped.

“Ford, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I-I forgot to bring a-um condom,” Ford answered as his face was turning red.

“Oh,” Fidds replied and pulled out a blue wrapper from under his pillow, “You mean this?” The blond grinned up at the other man.

“But how did you-?”

“I found it on the floor of my room. I reckon it fell out of your pants the last time ya came over.”

Ford’s face turned redder as he asked, “You wouldn’t happen to have some lubricant too?”

Fidds pulled out a small bottle from under the pillow as he arched one of his brows, “Yup.” Fiddleford offered the items to Stanford, the brunet opened the bottle and poured the lube on his hand, he then coated some of his fingers and slowly inserted them into Fidds while his other hand was stroking the blond’s sex. Fidds mewled and arched his back as Ford’s hands fingered and stroked him vigorously. The blond whimpered as he bit on his knuckle and thrust his hips into Ford’s hand and rode on his fingers.

Ford’s fingers scissored and swirled inside Fidds’s entrance as the thin man moaned with pleasure. Ford then released Fidds’s weeping member and replaced his hand with his mouth as he started sucking on it. The blond cried out desperately as he held on to Ford’s head and his legs twitched wildly.

“Oh! Oh! Oh my God! Stan-Stanford! I’m-I’m!” Before Fidds could finish his sentence, Ford pulled his mouth away and removed his fingers, he sat up to admire the view of his lover panting and sweating. The blond’s dick was hard, red, and dripping with cum which made the brunet to gaze hungrily as he slipped the condom on his hardening cock and slicking it with more lube.

Ford lifted Fidds’s hips and slowly inserted his dick into his ass. Fidds cried out and clutched the sheets tightly as Ford started pounding his prostate. The brunet then lied on top Fidds and started kissing his neck while the blond wrapped his limbs around his torso. Tears began to form in the corner of Fidds’s eyes as he was crying out and tensing up at the sensation forming inside of him. Hearing Fidds mewling underneath him caused Ford to shudder and thrusted harder as he wrapped his arms around Fidds’s waist almost lifting him off the mattress. The blond let himself relish the intense sensation as his doubts and worries melt away. Fidds no longer cared about his home back in California, his ex-wife, or the fact she’ll probably never let him see his son again. All Fiddleford cared about now was being with Stanford. All Fiddleford cared about was how supportive, loving, and caring Stanford is, and how good he felt as he thrusts his hard dick in and out of him. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ford! I’m-I’m close!” Fidds mewled and dug his nails into Ford’s back.

“Ah! Fidds! I’m going to-to!” Ford grunted as his thrusts became more sporadic. The building pressure finally erupted, and the two men cried out as they both came. Fiddleford collapsed onto the bed while Ford fell on top of him; they were panting and lying boneless drenched in sweat. The brunet pulled out of the blond, removed the condom, and tossed into the waste basket and laid back into Fidds’s arms. Fidds cooed and nuzzled against Ford as he held his head against his chest.

“Did it feel good?” asked Ford enjoying the feel of Fidds’s warm skin against his own.

“Yeah,” Fidds answered as he ran his fingers through Ford’s hair. Ford chuckled weakly, he took Fidds’s hand and planted a kiss on its palm. Fidds hummed at the act of affection and rewarded Ford by kissing his forehead. The two men enjoyed the afterglow in silence and eventually drifted to sleep. The blond’s eyes fluttered open and smiled as he looked down to find Ford still sleeping with his head on Fidds’s chest. Fidds stroked Ford’s head and turned his head to look at his clock that said 4:15 p.m.

“Oh, Shit! I’m going to be late!” Fidds pushed Ford off him and ran to the bathroom. Ford fell off the bed and landed on his back as he let out a yelp. He slowly sat up and groaned while rubbing his lower back.

“Fidds?” Ford called out when Fiddleford rushed out of the bathroom.

“Sorry, Ford, but I got to get to work,” Fidds answered as he was getting dressed.

“Would you be available this Saturday?” asked Ford as he was putting his clothes on as well.

“Yeah,” said Fidds as he picked up his keys and led Ford to the front door once they’re both decent. 

“So, would you like me to pick you up next time?” asked Ford before he stepped out.

“I’d like that. See ya soon, darlin’,” Fidds answered and the two men kissed before they departed. After Ford got into his car and drove off, Fidds rushed to his truck and drove towards the bar.


	6. Ch. 6

Fiddleford felt lighter and more energetic than ever as he happily worked on his project and served drinks to the customers. The blond didn’t think that passionate sex could get him out of his slump, but he knew it was more than that. After he finished cleaning up the bar, Fiddleford waved goodbye to Al and Rita and made his way to his truck. It was late at night and the full moon was out when Fidds was driving down the street until his truck broke down.

“Oh, no. Come on, come on,” Fidds restarted the engine but to no avail, “Shit!” The blond snapped and leaned against his seat. Fidds turned his head and spotted a phone booth right next to him. Fiddleford stepped out of his truck and went to the phone booth to call a toll truck. Once Fidds told the toll truck driver where his truck stopped, he was told that he will be there in ten minutes. After Fidds hung up and was about to get back to his truck, he screamed when a bloody figure jumped before him.

“Please help me!” the woman screamed at Fiddleford, “You got to help me!” Fidds had his back against the glass wall as he froze before a horrifying sight. The woman was covered in blood, her face was scarred, and her arm was mutilated just like the one from the murder scene he saw weeks ago.

“Okay, Okay! Stay calm, ma’am. Just get in my truck and we’ll be safe there.” said Fidds as he stepped out of the booth and led the injured woman to his truck. The blond made his way to the driver’s seat, got inside, and waited for the woman to get in the passenger’s seat. As the woman about to get into the truck, she screamed when a large figured crashed into her and knocked her away from the truck. Fiddleford froze when he heard her gurgled cries and her bones snapped in two. The blond covered his mouth and prayed that whatever killed that woman didn’t noticed him and went on its way. Unfortunately, Fiddleford saw a face slowing appearing at his view and what he saw petrified him as he recognized the face that was looking back at him. The figure’s face was covered in dark brown fur, its nose was canine, but its face still looked human and its eyes glowed brownish gold.

“It’s you,” Fiddleford shuddered. The beast snarled and started crawling towards the inventor. The blond screamed and opened the door as he jumped out of his truck. Fidds was about to make a run for it until he was pinned to the ground. 

“No! Please no! Let me go!” Fidds struggled as the beast pressed its body on top of him. The beast then started sniffing Fidds as it shoved its nose into his hair and then trailed it down to his neck. The beast deeply inhaled into Fiddleford’s scent a few times while the thin man still trembled underneath it. The beast then licked Fidds’s neck with a couple of long strokes, similar to what a dog would do to apologize. The beast got off of Fidds and ran on its fours as it disappeared into the night. The thin man slowly sat up still terrified, but now also confused. He assumed that the beast was too full after devouring that poor woman, but monsters like that don’t just let their prey go like that.

Fiddleford stood up on his wobbling legs when some headlights lit at his direction. Fiddleford then realized that it was the toll truck. A large man in overalls got out of his truck and looked at the blood stains on both the phone booth and the side of Fidds’s truck.

“What in the hell happened here!?” Fiddleford blankly stared at the toll truck driver without a word.

“Are you okay, man? Do you need a hospital?” the toll truck driver asked.

“No. Just take me to the police station,” Fiddleford finally replied. After being taken to the police, Fiddleford was sitting before the town sheriff as he explained what happened on the road.

“So, this woman went up to ya for help and when she was about to get into your truck somebody killed her. Am I hearing it right?” said the large woman with a hair bun and sipping her coffee.

“Yes ma’am,” Fiddleford answered.

“But the killer didn’t attack you?”

“He did jump on me, but he backed away for some reason and ran off into the woods.”

The sheriff hummed at the inventor’s response, “Did ya get a good look at the killer?”

“Yes,” Fiddleford answered but paused as he thought on what he should say next. He knew what he saw, but he if said it out loud the sheriff would think he was crazy and have him locked up. Fiddleford knew that he had to say something, so he took a deep breath and said, “It was-was-a werewolf.”  
The sheriff’s face remained neutral and unexpressive. She didn’t even arch a brow, “Well, can’t say I’m surprised.”

“You knew about this?” Fidds jumped out of his seat.

“I’ve heard this before. Folks here would claim that they spotted some wolfman eating somebody and so on. All we ask is for you people to stay away from the woods, especially at night. Also, it’s best that you don’t go talking about this to anyone else. It’ll just make folks nervous.”

“Nervous?! Ya mean they’re not nervous now?! People are disappearing and I witnessed a gruesome murder scene weeks ago. I was nowhere near the woods and that monster still came after me. I even spotted it in my backyard! How is just ordering people to keep away is going to help?!”

“Look, Mr. McGucket. I know you’re scared and so is everyone, but we got orders from the mayor that we need to keep this a secret. If people know about this they’ll go hunting for the killer themselves and we can’t have that,” The sheriff rose from her chair and offer Fidds some papers, “Fill out this report form and I promise you that we’ll get that killer.”

Fidds filled out the form and handed it to the sheriff. “Jeffrey!” the sheriff hollered.

Suddenly, the pudgy deputy came running to the sheriff’s office, “Yes, mama- I mean Sheriff Blubs, ma’am.”

“Jeff, I need you to put this in the ‘W’ file,” the sheriff ordered.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jeffrey saluted and took the form as he rushed out of the office, “Where’s the ‘W’ portfolio again?” The deputy called out.

“It’s in the room next to the janitor’s closet, baby!” The Sheriff called back. She then turned to Fiddleford, “I can give you a ride back home if you want. Unless you have someone in mind to pick you up.”

“Can I borrow your phone?” asked Fidds. After making his phone call, Fiddleford waited in the lobby when Ford arrived.

“Fiddleford, are you okay?” Ford went up to Fidds and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine. Physically, anyway,” Fidds answered. Ford helped Fidds up and led him outside, “Wait. Is it okay if I stayed with you for the night?”

“Of course,” Ford answered and led Fidds into Stan’s car. The men didn’t speak throughout the drive. When they arrived at the shack, Ford unlocked the door and led Fidds inside.

“So, would you like to sleep on the couch?” asked Ford.

Fidds shook his head, “I don’t want to be alone.” Ford wrapped his arm around Fidds and led him upstairs. After they went inside Ford’s room, the two men stripped to their boxers and went to bed together. Fidds was lying on his side while Ford was lying on his back. The researcher turned to Fidds and was about to reach for his shoulder but backed away fearing that he’ll startle his boyfriend.

“Fiddleford?” Ford asked but the blond didn’t respond, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Fidds answered bluntly. 

Ford frowned at Fidds’s response, “Is there anything I can do?”

Fidds slowly turned to Ford and looked at him as tears streamed out of his eyes, “Will you hold me?” Ford nodded and pulled Fidds to his chest as he wrapped his arms around the thin man. Fiddleford sniffled as he buried his face into Ford’s chest.

“Shhh. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay,” Ford soothed Fidds as he stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. Ford kept comforting Fidds until he drifted to sleep in his arms. Ford fell asleep soon after. Fiddleford stirred and opened his eyes as he slowly sat up from the bed. The blond looked to his right and noticed Stanford was still asleep. Fiddleford didn’t want to disturb Stanford so he quietly left the bedroom and went down to the kitchen. The blond got a glass and poured water in it from the sink. Fiddleford slowly drank the water as he savored the coolness going down his throat.

“Hey, Fidds,” Stan greeted as he entered the kitchen. The blond jumped and accidentally dropped the glass but caught it before it hit the floor, “Ah, shit, I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

“No, it’s fine, Stan. I should’ve been more careful,” said Fidds and put the glass back in the cabinet.

“You don’t so hot, Fidds. Did something happen between you and Ford?” asked Stan as he went up to Fidds.

“No, not really. I was attacked last night, and Stanford picked me up from the police station,” Fiddleford replied bluntly.

“You’re-what? How-did it happen?” Fidds turned to Stan as he noticed his tone changed. It was the first time Fidds he heard Stan sounded so worried, nervous even.

“I was driving my way back home late at night when a woman ran up to me. She was severely injured and bloody,” Fidds paused to let out a shuddered sigh, “and I tried to save her, but he-that monster got her and tore her to shreds.”

Stan patted Fidds on the back when he started shaking, “Whoa, Fidds. Take it easy, buddy.”

“He went after me too, but for some reason he backed off and left. That thing could easily tear me apart just like he did that woman,” Fidds whimpered as he tried to hold in his sobs.

Stan frowned and pulled Fidds into a tight hug, “I’m sorry, Fiddleford. That-that you went through this. Did you talk about this with Stanford?”

“Kind of. I called him to tell him what happened, and I needed him to pick me up. I didn’t give Stanford all the details.”

“He’s your boyfriend, ain’t he? You got to tell him,” said Stan as he pulled away and looked Fidds in the eye.

“What if he doesn’t believe me?”

“Are you kidding? The guy makes a living by searching weird things. There’s nothing out there he wouldn’t believe in,” Stan offered an assuring smile to Fidds.

“Thank you, Stanley,” Fidds smiled back. The blond’s smile slowly faded when he noticed that he and Stan were both standing too close and in their underwear. Stan cupped Fidds’s reddening cheek while his other hand trailed down to his hip and pulled him close which made the blond unconsciously put his hands on his bare chest. When Stan leaned towards Fidds, the blond backed away, leaving the other man confused.

“Stanley, I can’t. I-I’m with Stanford,” said Fidds.

Stan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry. I figured you would like me too, Fidds.”

Fidds was about to respond until Stanford arrived, “Good morning, everybody,” the researcher yawned.

“Hey, Sixer. I was telling Fidds that I’ll be making pancakes today. You two should go and do-uh-whatever nerdy couples do,” Stanley responded.

“Oh, okay. Let us know when breakfast is ready,” said Ford and he and Fidds went back upstairs. When Ford and Fidds went back into the bedroom, the brunet led the blond to sit on the edge of the bed and placed a concerning hand on top of Fidds’s.

“How are you feeling, Fiddleford?” asked Ford.

“A bit better, I reckon,” Fidds answered, but his tone was not convincing.

Ford took Fidds’s face in his hands and lifted it so they can look at each other, “I really need you to be honest with me. I want to know what happened last night. I want to help you, Fiddleford.”

Fiddleford reached for Stanford’s wrists but he didn’t pull his hand away. Instead, the blond took a deep breath and whispered, “Okay,” Stanford smiled and released Fiddleford and held on to his hands, “I saw a werewolf last night and it killed someone in front of my eyes.”

“I believe you,” Ford replied firmly. 

Fidds was caught off guard at the response, “Really?”

“Of course, I’ve been chasing cryptids for years. How could I not believe that werewolves exist?” Fidds suddenly felt stupid to doubt Ford now that he thought back what Stan said, and all the times Ford talked about the paranormal during their dates. “To tell you the truth, I’ve been hunting for that werewolf for a few years now.”

“What! Ya know about this!” Fidds wailed as he jumped off the bed.

“Unfortunately, yes. No one in Gravity Falls ever talked about it and the authorities just brush it off and claim that it was just a feral wolf, so they won’t cause panic. However, that didn’t stop the hunters from going after that thing. A lot of people disappeared because of that.”

“Have ya at least tried to get that werewolf?”

“I have. Stan and I almost caught that beast, but it got away. We barely survived that encounter, but that didn’t stop me from putting an end to it.”

“I’ve been told that I’ll be safe as long as I stay out of the woods, but that’s not true, isn’t it?” Fidds replied.

Ford sighed, “That werewolf doesn’t normally hunt within the town, unless it was chasing something that would lead it there, so no. Staying away from the woods won’t help, but not going out at night on a full moon is your safest bet.” Fidds scooted closer to Ford and laid his head on his shoulder while the other man wrapped his arm around him.

“I can’t believe that people are getting killed in this town and no one is alarmed about this.”

“It’s not that the people were never concerned; it’s just they became numb to it,” Ford stated and started rubbing Fidds’s back, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this sooner.” Fiddleford thought back about the dream he had where he first saw the werewolf in his backyard. He now knew what he experienced that night was real. And if that was the case, then Ford must have been the one who saved him, but he decided to bring that up in another time.

“So, what do you want to do now?” asked Ford.

“Well, I reckon I could use a shower,” Fidds answered.

“Do you mind if I joined you, dearest?” Ford purred.

“Nah, I don’t mind at all, darlin’,” Fidds finally smiled and nuzzled into Ford’s neck. Ford took Fidds’s hand and led him to the bathroom. The two men stripped out of their underwear and stepped into the shower as they held on to each other and enjoyed the warm running water raining down on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going back to work next week, so the updates will take even longer than usual.


	7. Ch. 7

After they finished their shower, Ford and Fidds dried off and got dressed and went to the kitchen when they heard Stan calling them.

“Dig in, everybody!” Stan exclaimed as he placed a plate full of pancakes on the dining table. The three men took as much as they could while piling stacks of hot pancakes on their plates. Once they had their full, Ford offered Fidds to drive him back to his house. As they were driving towards town, Fiddleford sat on the passenger’s seat quietly as he got lost in his thoughts. The blond already told Ford about the werewolf and it went very well but telling Ford about what happened with his twin was a whole different matter.

Stan did stop and apologized, and nothing really happened between them, but Fiddleford felt that he should stop keeping things from Ford, “Stan tried to kiss me,” he muttered.

“He what?” Ford asked as he stopped by a stop sign.

“We were talking about what happened last night. Stan encouraged me to open up to you. Then, before I knew what was happening, Stan came near and about to-uh- kiss me. I pushed him away and told him that I’m- dating you,” Fidds explained as he was nervously tugging the strands of his hair.

“Oh,” Ford replied calmly; too calmly, “Do-do you find Stan, well, attractive?”

“What?” Fidds’s eyes widened as he turned to Ford. Fidds noticed that Ford’s expression wasn’t anguish, but just mere curiosity. So, Fidds replied, “Well, I reckon I- I mean- maybe?”

“I won’t mind if you wanted to date my brother,” Ford replied as he started driving again and headed towards Beaver Street.

“Stanford! I would never do that to ya! I-I love you!” Ford immediately stepped on the brakes when he finally arrived at Fidds’s house.

“You-love me, Fiddleford?” Ford asked as his cheeks turned dark pink while his eyes glistened.

The blond blushed as well and gave the brunet a small smile, “Y-yes, I do. Do-do ya love me?”

Ford smiled warmly and gently caressed Fidds’s cheek, “Of course, dearest.”

“Ya want to come in?” Fidds purred. Ford nodded and the two men stepped out of the car and went inside the house. Ford bit his lip as he tightly clinched on the sheets beneath him. the brunet huffed and panted as his hand reached for the head between his legs. Fidds laid on his stomach as he bobbed his head and sucked on the hardened dick. Ford thrusted his hips against Fidds’s mouth repeatedly until he cried out when he finally came in Fidds’s mouth.

After pulling the now limp member out of his mouth, Fidds gently tucked it back inside Ford’s jeans and scooted up as he laid beside his lover and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you, Fiddleford,” Stanford cooed and buried his face against Fiddleford’s neck.

“Love ya too, darlin’,” Fidds replied and ran his hand through Ford’s hair, “So, what made ya think that I’ll leave you for Stan?”

“I didn’t; not really. I assumed that you would be interested to be with both of us.’

“Both of ya?”

“Stan and I would, uh, share partners sometimes. There are some out there who have a kink for twins,” Ford explained softly and looked down as if he told an embarrassing secret.

“Having more than one partner. I never heard such a thing,” Fidds retorted, as he still carded his hand through Ford’s hair.

“I presume that it was something that you wouldn’t be interested in.”

“Not really, but I am-a little bit- curious,” the blond blushed.

“So, you want to give Stan a shot?”

“I barely know your brother, so I reckon I should ask him out first.”

Ford softly chuckled and planted a kiss on Fidds’s neck, “You’re very romantic, Fiddleford.”

“Fernando said that too,” Fiddleford chuckled, but tightened his lips shut when he realized what he blurted out.

“Who’s Fernando?”

Fiddleford hesitated to answer, but he swore himself that he will tell Ford everything, so inhaled deeply and exhaled as he finally said, “I used to repair electronics back in California. One day, I answered a call of some fella who needed the TV repaired. When I arrived at his house and he answered the door, all that I could think about was how gorgeous Fernando was. I fixed his TV of course, but before I left, he gave me his number. I reckon he thought I was cute too,” Fidds smiled as he reminisced, “We’ve been seeing each other in secret for weeks. He was so suave and soft, even in bed. One night, we left the club and slipped into the alley where we made out and suddenly, we heard a woman scream. It was Emma,” Fidds smile slowly faded, “She just left a bachelorette party of her high school friend and showed up on time to witness what I’d really been doing on those late-night calls.”

“I’m so sorry, Fiddleford,” Stanford then took Fidds’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, “What became of your-former lover?”

“I just broke ties with him and focused on making it up to Emma-May, but she just couldn’t forgive me. Eventually, she finally decided to kick me out of the house and ya already know the rest.”

“And you didn’t go back to Fernando after that?”

“After cutting him off like that, I couldn’t bring myself to see him again. I reckon I was too spineless, or maybe I just didn’t love him enough.” Ford didn’t say anything as he observed everything Fidds told him. Fiddleford confessed that he loves Stanford, but he might have said the same thing to Fernando too. Stanford knew that Fiddleford’s not a bad man, but doubt began to manifest inside his heart like ink slowly darkening the water.

“Ya must hate me.”

“What?” Ford sat up as he looked at Fidds.

“I cheated on my wife and abandoned my lover. Ya must think I’m the worst, Stanford.”

Stanford paused as he thought how to respond, “Do you regret what you did?”

“Everyday. I shouldn’t have left Fernando to fix a marriage that I never wanted to begin with. But I did it anyway not because of Emma, but because of my boy,” Fiddleford voice trembled as a lone tear trailed his cheek, “I’ve hurt so many people because of my selfishness.” 

Stanford held Fiddleford tightly and tenderly kissed his cheek, “I don’t hate you, Fiddleford. I never will.” Fiddleford took Stanford’s face and smashed his lips against his. Stanford kissed back as the men embraced each other with great passion. The men pulled away and laid on their backs as they were catching their breaths. Fiddleford felt Stanford’s hand interlocking with his own. The blond smiled and held on to the brunet’s hand. 

After Ford left and returned to the shack, he noticed that no one was home, so he assumed that Stan was at work. Since childhood, Ford was rarely alone and being alone was as uncomfortable as an itch that he couldn’t scratch away. The researcher sighed and went downstairs to finish his project hoping it will distract him from sensing the loneliness creeping in. Later in the day as the sun slowly set, Stan came home as he hung his denim jacket on the coat hanger.

“Stanford, I’m home!” Stan hollered as he headed towards the kitchen. Ford ascended from the basement and made his way to the kitchen as he wiped the oil off his hands. The researcher smiled as he watched his twin’s ass swing side to side while his head was in the fridge.

“Evening, Stanley. How’s work?” Ford asked. 

Stan pulled out some ham and cheese from the fridge and went towards the cabinet for some bread as he kicked fridge door closed from behind, “Pretty good. Nobody lost a finger and I got a raise today,” Stan answered as he sat down by the table and made his sandwich.

“That’s great. We’ll be able to get some groceries done this week. You can’t live on sandwiches and canned meat alone, you know.”

“Speaking of which, did you eat yet?” asked Stan after taking a bite on his sandwich. Ford shook his head. Stan then gestured Ford to make a sandwich for himself. Ford hesitated and sat with Stan as he made a sandwich, but with extra slices of cheese that contrast with Stan’s extra ham sandwich. 

The twins ate quietly until Ford finished his sandwich and finally said, “Fiddleford told me what happened between you and him-.”

Stan let out a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m sorry, Stanford. I should have asked you first, but I fucked up.”

“I asked Fiddleford if he would be interested in being with both of us.”

“And what did he say?” Stan asked with hopeful curiosity.

“He said he’ll think about it. Fidds seemed to be drawn to that arrangement. I’m sure he’ll give us a clear answer soon.” 

Stan took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh, “Would you be okay with this, if Fidds said yes?”

Ford chuckled and held Stan’s wrist, “Stanley, we’ve done this before, remember?”

Stan slightly smirked, “Yeah, but I was usually the one calling the shots. Fiddleford became your boyfriend first.”

Ford’s smile weakened, “That’s true, but I trust you won’t steal Fiddleford from me. You know that, right?” 

“Yeah,” Stan cupped Ford’s face and planted a kiss on his forehead, “I promise I’ll never hurt you, Stanford.” Ford’s smile was restored as he pressed his forehead against Stan’s. Stan then stood up as he scooped Ford up in his arms, “Come on, Sixer. It’s time for bed.”

“Stan! I still have some work to do in the basement!”

“Do it tomorrow. You need to get some sleep now,” said Stan as he carried Ford upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be getting some fiddlestan soon.


	8. Ch. 8

It’s been a few days and neither of the twins have seen or heard from Fiddleford. Ford mostly spent his time in his study room or in the basement which was making Stan frustrated as he was being left alone most of the time. Stanley hated being ignored, especially by his brother. The next day, Stan came home with some bags of groceries and made his way to the kitchen where Ford was sitting by the table and writing on one of his journals.

“Hey, Poindexter! Are you going to give me a hand or what?” Stan called out as he placed the bags beside Ford’s journal.

“Stan, careful! You could have ruined my journal!” Ford pulled his journal away.

“But I didn’t. So are you going to help or are you going to waste your time on that thing?”

“That thing has all the recordings of anomalies in this town and some of them can be helpful to us. Or have you forgotten that?”

“I think you have because all this research bullshit seems to benefit you more than me,” Stan retorted as he started putting the food away in the fridge. Ford frowned as his irritation sizzled away from that response. Stanford got off his seat and started helping with Stan’s groceries as he put the bread and peanut butter jar in the cabinet.

“Stanley, I’m sorry. Maybe I am gaining more out of this, but I’m still doing this for you,” said Ford as he went up to Stan who just finished putting the meat away and closed the fridge, “You still matter to me, Stanley.” Ford leaned against Stan’s back as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You can be such a selfish dick sometimes,” Stan replied still fuming.

“I know but believe me when I said that I’m trying to help you. I really want to fix this, Stanley,” Ford nuzzled against Stan as he wiped off his tears with his twin’s shirt. 

Stanley turned around and hugged Stanford as he ran his fingers through his hair, “I forgive you, okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Ford repeated.

“I know. I still love you,” Stan replied. Stanford kissed Stanley’s cheek as he put his latest apology into it.

“Hey, Sixer,” said Stan as he lifted Ford’s face, “How about I cook us some steaks tonight?”

Ford smiled and nodded. Stan then nuzzled his nose against Ford’s neck, causing the six fingered man to coo. As the twins were enjoying each other’s embrace, they were suddenly interrupted by a doorbell. The twins pulled away and they headed towards the door. Stan opened the door to find Fiddleford standing before him.

“Howdy, fellas,” Fiddleford greeted.

“Hello, Fidds,” Ford answered. “Hey,” Stan responded as well.

“Is this a bad time?” Fidds asked.

“Oh, no. It’s fine,” the twins assured Fidds in unison.

“Come in, Fidds,” said Ford. Fidds entered the shack and the three men went to the living and sat on the couch. Fiddleford was sitting between the twins while Stan and Ford were sitting and waiting quietly.

“Well, I’ve been thinking a lot lately about the arrangement. Stanley, I love Stanford deeply, but I can’t deny that there’s tension between us. I admit that I’m attracted to ya and I reckon that I should give ya a shot,” Fiddleford stated. Stan’s eyes lit up and grinned as he was about to slip his hand on Fidds’s thigh, but stopped when Fidds then turned to Ford, “However, I want to assure you that my feelings for you won’t change and I’ll love both of you equally. Also, I need you to assure me that you’ll be fine with this.”

“I assure you that I’m fine with this. Stan and I have been through this before and believe me when I say that I trust you,” Ford replied as he took Fidds’s hand.

“Alright, but if it goes too far promise me that you’ll let me know, okay?” Fiddleford asked. 

“Okay,” Ford smiled and pressed his lips against Fidds’s brow. Fidds smiled back and kissed Ford’s jawline.

“So, what do you want to do now, Fidds?” Stan interrupted as he wrapped his arm around Fidds’s shoulders. Fidds blushed when Stan began nuzzling against his neck and slipped his hand on his thigh. The blond then let out a moan when Stan started nibbling on his exposed skin. 

Fidds grabbed Stan’s shoulder and pushed him away, “Wait! Stan, I don’t want us to go too fast. I was thinking we can go on a date first.” Stan frown when Fidds pushed him off of him but gave Fidds a weak smile when the blond suggested a date.

“Sure, we can have one right now,” Stan then got off the couch, “by joining me and Ford for dinner.”

“Like now? I reckon we could do that tomorrow, but what the heck. I’m game,” Fidds shrugged.

“Cool, I let you guys know when dinner’s ready,” Stan then left for the kitchen, leaving Fidds and Ford alone in the living room.

“Did I upset Stan?” 

“No, Stan was just impatient. I believe you were the first who suggested to go slow to him,” Ford softly chuckled. 

“Were all Stanley’s lovers like that?”

“Yes, I believe so, which should explain why they didn’t last very long,” Ford answered and then paused as he took hold of his own chin and thought for a moment, “I have this idea that maybe you and Stanley could go out on the weekend. That would give you two a lot of time to know each other.”

“I like that idea. It’s a good way to make up to him,” Fiddleford replied.

“Hey, guys! The steaks are ready!” Stan hollered from the kitchen. 

“Coming, Stan!” Ford replied and he and Fidds headed to the kitchen and sat by the dinner table. As the men started eating their steaks, Fiddleford couldn’t help, but notice how ravenous Stan always appeared as he took big bites out of his meals. Of course, Fiddleford shouldn’t be surprised that a big man like Stan would have a big appetite, but there’s something primal about the hunger he possessed.

After washing the steak down with a bottle of soda, Fiddleford cleared his throat and asked, “Hey, Stanley,” Stan looked up as he was listening to Fidds and chewing his food, “If you’re not too busy, I would like for us to go out on the weekend just the two of us.” The man’s eyes lit when Fiddleford asked him out on a date.

“Yeah, I’m free for the weekend. When can I pick you up?” Stan grinned.

“Saturday in the afternoon, if that’s okay with you,” Fidds answered.

“It’s a date, Fidds,” said Stan and winked at Fidds which made him blush and smile. After dinner, Stan offered to escort Fidds to his truck. Fidds kissed Ford goodbye before he stepped out with Stan following him. As the two men walked towards the truck, Stan snaked his arm around Fidds’s waist and pulled him against his side.

“Stan, what are you doing?” Fidds chuckled as Stan’s fingers slightly tickled the blond’s side.

“Just want to give you a little taste before our date, Fiddles,” Stan replied and then lightly pushed Fidds’s back against the truck. The blond turned redder than he did before as he was now face to face with Stan who’s grinning widely at him. Stan suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Fidds’s. The blond moaned into Stan’s lips and kissed back as he wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders. Fidds then let out a muffled squeal when he felt Stan’s knee brushing his crotch.

Fidds grabbed on Stan’s shoulders and pushed him off once more as he panted, “Stanley, please. I really need ya to slow down. I’m not as fast as you.”

“Right, sorry,” said Stan scratching the back of his head, “I just forgot, and I can’t help myself.”

Fidds forgave Stan by giving him a peck on a cheek, “I’ll see ya on Saturday, Stanley,” he then got inside his truck and drove off while Stan stood and watched him leave. Stan went back inside the shack where he found Ford standing by window, which Stan assumed that his twin had been spying on him and Fidds.

“So, what are you-uh- planning to do for your date?” asked Ford.

“Same as I did with all my dates. I’m going to show Fidds one hell of a time,” Stan grinned.

Ford groaned, “Just try not to rush things with Fidds. You promised him, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, I will. Unless he changes his mind.”

“Stanley be serious. I don’t want you to scare Fiddleford off,” Ford scolded.

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Stan replied as he started going up the stairs.

“Don’t forget to come home before dark, Stanley,” Ford called out.

“Got it!” Stan hollered when he reached the second floor. It was a crisp, but warm Saturday afternoon as autumn finally arrived. Fiddleford was working on his laptop prototype in the living room when he heard the doorbell. The blond went for the door and opened it to see Stanley grinning and holding a bouquet of flowers.

“Hey, Fidds. I brought a little gift for you,” said Stan as he handed the bouquet to Fiddleford.

“Why, thank you Stanley,” Fidds smiled and took the flowers to the living room where he placed them into a vase, “They’re awful pretty, hon.”

“Your place looks pretty cozy, even if the decoration needs some work,” said Stan looking around the place.

“Well, this was my cousin’s house, so I didn’t have the heart to change it.” 

Stan noticed a couple of framed photos on the coffee table and picked one of them up, “So, that’s your cousin, huh?”

“Yep. That’s Thistlebert and his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend, anyway. She broke up with him weeks before – well- before I arrived.”

Stan looked at the photo and let out a soft chuckle, he noticed Fidds was staring at him and put the photo back on the table, “Sorry, I was thinking of a joke I heard earlier.”

“What was the joke about?”

“You wouldn’t get it,” Stan shrugged, “So, you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I just need to get the keys and we’ll be ready to go.” Once Fiddleford got the keys, he and Stan went outside got into the El Diablo. The two men talked about how their jobs were going and their thoughts on current events as they made their way to the near end of town. Fiddleford noticed that they were heading towards a small restaurant, which looked similarly like the shack Stan and Ford live in if they also had a parking lot right next to it.

“Hope you’re in a mood for soul food because the “South Cooking Pit” serve the best pork ribs and cornbread in this town,” Stan commented as he parked his car. Fidds answered with a smile as he and Stan went inside the “South Cooking Pit.”

Once they went inside, they sat by the closest table and a waitress arrived with a basket of fresh cornbread. After handing out the menus, the waitress asked what Stan and Fidds liked to drink: Fiddleford ordered iced tea while Stan ordered Pit cola.

“So, what you going to order, Fidds?” Stan asked after the waitress left.

“I don’t know. I reckon I’ll get the fried fish and Hoppin’ John on the side. What are ya getting, Stan?”

“Fried Chicken and Waffles. It’s the perfect blend of sweet and salty,” Stan commented and licked his lips, “I can taste them already.” When the waitress returned with their drinks, the two men placed their orders, the waitress wrote them down and left. Half an hour later, the waitress arrived and placed the dishes on the tables, and the two men started chowing down on their meals. Fiddleford hummed with glee when the rice, beans and bacon hit his tastebuds while Stan took a huge bite out of a chicken leg along with a piece of maple syrup and butter coated waffle.

“That looks pretty good, Stan,” Fidds commented.

“You want to try it?” asked Stan as he cut a piece of fried chicken and dipped it in butter and syrup. Fidds hesitantly nodded and accepted his offer. Stan took his fork and popped the chicken into Fidds’s mouth. Fiddleford hummed at the combined sweet and salty flavor as he chewed and swallowed with delight, “Hey, Fidds you got something on your cheek.”

“Huh?” Fiddleford responded and was about to wipe his cheek with a napkin but froze when Stan reached out and wiped the syrup off his thumb. Stan then licked his thumb while grinning lustfully at Fidds. The blond blushed at the gesture and looked away but cracked a small smile. After dinner, the two men returned to Fiddleford’s house where Stan escorted Fidds to his front door.

“Thanks for taking me out, Stanley. I never knew that restaurant existed,” said Fidds.

“Heh, I don’t think anyone in Gravity Falls knew about the South Cooking Pit either. Folks only know about that place when they’re leaving this town for Portland,” Stan lightly chuckled and Fidds joined in. 

“So, ya want to come in?” Fidds asked, quietly. Stan nodded and he and Fidds went inside the house. Fidds led Stan to the living room and they both sat on the couch and started talking about what they liked about the restaurant. They then talked about other things such as their favorite past times when they were children and their first kiss.

“So, what are you going to do once you get that project of yours off the ground?” Stan asked.

“I reckon I’ll start my own company and maybe invent more devices along the way. Not sure if I would go back to California or not,” Fidds answered as he leaned on his side and faced Stan.

“Who’s the first John you kissed?”

“His name is Fernando. He’s also the reason why my wife left me.”

“That’s rough, buddy. Did you even love your wife?”

Fidds’s brows knotted as he looked down, “I reckon I did. Otherwise, why would I marry Emma-May and have a kid with her?” Stan frowned as he noticed how the subject is affecting Fidds and quickly changed the subject.

“You know that bar where you work?” Fidds nodded, “I used to date your boss, you know.”

“You and Al?” Fidds looked up.

“Yeah. For only a few weeks. We both lost interest and went our separate ways. Al was very special, but deep down I knew it wouldn’t work out and I guess he knew that too.”

“Ya know Fernando looked a lot like Al,” said Fidds.

“Really? Heh, guess we got the same taste in guys,” Stan chuckled. Fidds smiled and chuckled along with Stan. The two men stopped and gazed into each other’s eyes. Stan then reached to cup Fidds’s cheek, the blond nuzzled against the touch and thought how it felt similar to Ford’s hand. Stan leaned forward and locked lips with Fiddleford causing the blond to gasp into his mouth. The men continued to kiss while Stan positioned Fidds to sit on his lap. Although the twins’ hands felt the same, their kisses were completely different. Ford’s kiss was passionate, but gentle while Stan’s was rough and heated.

Fiddleford concluded that he liked how both of the twins kissed, like fried chicken and waffles. The men parted and panted as they pressed their foreheads together, Stan dove to Fidds’s neck and started kissing it while his hands started unbuttoning the blond’s shirt. Fiddleford trembled and moaned as he exposed his neck more and tightly gripped on Stan’s shoulders. When Stan slipped his hand to squeeze Fidds’s ass, the blond yelped and started grinding himself against the other man’s lap and entangling his fingers into his brown locks.

The brunet grinned into the blond’s neck and started sucking and nipping it. Fidds bit his lower lip when he felt teeth teasing his skin and some fingers pinching his nipple. The blond mewled louder and suddenly his eyes flew open.

“Ahhhhh!” Fiddleford screamed when those teeth sunk into his skin hard. Stan pulled away and positioned Fiddleford to lie on the couch and took the shirt completely off as he repeatedly apologized.

“Shit! Shit! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m going to fix this I swear!” Stan panicked as he carried Fidds to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet as he looked for the first aid kit. The thin man groaned and hissed at the pain as he gently touched the bite on his shoulder. It felt raw and wet, Fiddleford looked at his fingers and gasped as he saw that they were coated in blood.

“Oh, God! What did ya do to me?!” the blond cried. Stan kneeled before Fiddleford and started cleaning the wound and patching it up.

“I’m sorry, Fiddleford! I didn’t mean to! I just got too excited!” Stan apologized again as his hands shook trying to repair Fidds’s shoulder. The brunet looked up and froze when he saw hurt and betrayed on the blond’s face while tears threatened to fall. Stan gently cupped Fidds’s face and kissed his forehead as he whispered endless apologies to him. Stan then carried Fiddleford in his bedroom and laid him on his bed. Fiddleford whimpered and turned to his side as he curled up. Stan cautiously touched Fidds’s hair, but the blond flinched. Stan backed away and stood there, not knowing what to do.

Stan looked at his watch and realized it was close to sunset, “I’ll make it up to you, Fidds. I promise. But I got to go now.” Stan left the room and made his way out of the house, leaving Fiddleford to endure the pain alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Stan screwed up. I'm going to try to get more chapters done as soon as possible. Hope, you enjoyed the latest chapter and was worth the wait.


	9. Ch. 9

Ford was in the kitchen reading a book and jotting down notes while eating a burger. The six-fingered man jumped when he heard a door slam.

“Stanley?” Ford called out as he stood up from his chair and went to the living room. Ford was suddenly grabbed by Stan who had a panick look in his eyes.

“I fucked up, Stanford! I fucked up!” Stan shouted.

“Stan, please! Stan, calm down!” Ford replied as he led Stan to sit on the bottom of the stairway, “Now, tell me what happened.”

“I bit Fiddleford!”

“You what!? Stanley, I told you not to rush things!”

“I know! I know! But things seemed to go smoothly, and he felt so good, and it just happened! I-,” Stan paused when Ford opened his mouth and examined his teeth.

“It’s fine. Everything’s fine,” Stanford sighed. Where’s Fiddleford now?”

“I left him in his house,” Stan muttered in guilt and shame.

“You left him alone?! Why didn’t you take him to the clinic?!”

“And what was I supposed to tell them? My date’s bleeding because I bit him!? Fiddleford was too scared to let me touch him anyway,” Stan then groaned and covered his face with his own hands.

“I’ll go check Fiddleford. Just stay put okay,” Ford sighed and left the shack. Ford quickly drove to Fiddleford’s house and started knocking on his door.

“Fiddleford? Fiddleford, it’s me, Stanford! Are you alright?!” Ford called out while knocking on the door. Ford suddenly heard a few clicks and the door finally opened. Ford’s relief short lived when he saw a pale face looking at him.

“Stanley?” Fiddleford stuttered as he squinted his eyes.

“No, Fiddleford. It’s me, Stanford,” Stanford replied as he slowly went closer to Fiddleford, “Stanley told me everything and I wanted to-.” Stanford trailed off when he realized the patch on Fiddleford’s shoulder turned red.

“I don’t feel good,” Fiddleford murmured.

“Oh, God!” Stanford scooped up Fiddleford and carried him to his car. Stanford started his car and dashed for the hospital. When they finally arrived, Stanford explained how his friend got bitten by making up a story of Fiddleford being attacked by a wild dog. The doctors bought it of course, everyone in Gravity Falls weren’t smart enough to question things and took Fiddleford to be treated. The brunet sat in the waiting room for a few hours until a nurse told him that Fiddleford lost some blood, but his wound is now stitched up.

When the nurse told Stanford that he was allowed to visit Fiddleford, she led him to the room where his lover was sleeping soundly in the bed. The brunet sat beside Fiddleford and held his hand. Stanford then entwined his six fingers with Fidddleford’s five.

“I shouldn’t have brought that idea up in the first place. I’m sorry, dearest,” Stanford whispered.

Fiddleford stirred and opened his eyes to see Stanford, “What happened?” the blond asked.

“You passed out on our way to the hospital, and the doctors tended your wound,” Stanford replied. Fiddleford looked down and saw a cleaner, fresher patch over his bite.

“Stanley bit me,” Fiddleford stated weakly.

“I know. He told me everything and I came to check on you. I’m so sorry, Fiddleford,” said Stanford as he ran his fingers through the blond’s hair.

“It’s not your fault, Ford. I didn’t expect Stan would do this either. I know he didn’t mean to, but it hurt so much and there was so much blood.”

Stanford lowered his head and gave Fiddleford’s hand a little squeeze, “The doctor said you need to stay overnight. I can stay over if you want, Fidds.”

“Ya don’t have to trouble yourself, darlin’. But you and Stan can pick me up tomorrow,” Fidds yawned and his eyes started to grow heavier, “Sorry, Ford, but I’m really tired.”

“I understand,” Ford then kissed Fidds’s forehead, “We’ll come for you tomorrow, dearest.” Ford sat up and headed for the door.

“Stanford?” Ford stopped when Fidds called him, “Will ya tell Stan that I’m not mad at him?” Ford nodded and smiled before he left his room. Fiddleford pulled the covers up and fell asleep. Fiddleford was enjoying being sunken into the abyss of slumber until he was pulled into consciousness and found himself in the hospital room. Fidds turned his head and saw Stan sitting beside him. The man had a guilt-ridden look on his face; he smiled weakly at Fidds.

“Hey,” Stan muttered.

“Ya know I’m not mad at ya,” Fiddleford replied.

“Yeah, Stanford told me about it, but it’s still my fault you’re here.” 

Fiddleford reached for Stan’s hand and held it in his own, “I admit I was scared after ya bit me, but I know ya didn’t mean it,” Stan smiled at the gesture and gently squeezed Fidds’s hand, “I still want to be with ya, Stan.”

Stan’s eyes widened when he heard Fidds’s confession. He couldn’t believe that the blond would forgive him so easily, but he was delighted to hear it. He then grinned and leaned towards Fidds until their noses were slightly touching, “You really want me, don’t you?” The man captured Fidds’s lips and the blond kissed back as he moaned into Stan’s mouth. Stan then slipped his tongue into Fidds’s mouth and their tongues intertwined as their kiss deepened. Stan then pulled the covers off Fidds and climbed into bed as he laid on top of the blond. Fidds either forgot or didn’t care that they were still in the hospital as he took Stan’s shirt off while Stan pulled Fidds’s hospital gown off and discarded it. Fidds began unbuckling Stan’s belt and Stan then pulled down both his pants and boxers and threw them in the floor. 

The men’s lips parted and pressed their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breaths. Fiddleford blushed when Stan got on all fours and grinned at him, admiring the slim naked body beneath him, “God, you’re gorgeous,” Stan purred, making Fidds smile and turn even more red. The brunet came back down and claimed the blond’s mouth once more. The men moaned and rutted against each other. Fiddleford mewled when Stan’s mouth moved down to his chest and started teasing his nipples; one being pinched by large fingers and the other being teased by a tongue. Fidds arched up and ran his hands through Stan’s long hair as he moaned louder. The blond bit his lower lip and relished at the delightful teasing, until Stan pulled away and sat up causing Fidds to whimper. Stan then grabbed Fidds’s hips and lifted them, causing the blond to yelp, as he positioned his ass against his hard, throbbing dick.

When Stan thrusted himself into Fidds, the blond cried out as he was being impaled by his lover’s massive length. Fiddleford gasped and panted as he held on to the sheets while Stan rapidly thrusted his sex into his ass. Stan then lifted Fidds up and had him sitting in his lap as he continued thrusting into him causing the other man to repeatedly bounce in his lap.

“You feel so good, baby,” Stan purred into Fidds’s ear and circled his hips, “Do I feel good too, Fiddles?” Fiddleford gasped and tried to speak, but Stan’s dick repeatedly pounding him as too much for him.   
The blond panted and struggled to arch his back as his hands held on to Stan’s broad shoulders, “Ah! Ah! Oh, God! Yes! Yes! So good, yes!” he finally cried out. Stan snickered at Fidds’s reply and started licking his neck while Fidds laid his head on Stan’s shoulders and crooned. The blond looked up and his eyes widened when he realized they were being watched. However, the onlookers weren’t people, but large wolves whose eyes were reflecting light. Fidds then realized that they’re not even in his hospital room anymore. It looked like Ford’s room, but the walls were red and the bed they were in was now a king size.

“S-Stan, stop-stop. Please-,” Fidds then paused when he looked down and noticed Stan’s shoulders were now covered in fur. The blond was terrified, but he pulled away to look at Stan. Instead, he was face to face with a snarling wolf that lunged his jaws at him. 

Fiddleford screamed when he sat up and found himself back in the hospital room. Horrified and confused, Fiddleford looked down to see that he’s still clothed, and Stan was nowhere to be found. Fiddleford let out a relieved groan, but also felt a pinch of disappointment. The man also noticed that he has an erection. Fiddleford went to the bathroom to take care of it and went back to bed, but he didn’t fall asleep until an hour later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short, but I want to bring a little scare early for the Halloween season. More to come soon.


	10. Ch. 10

Fiddleford groaned and slowly woke up when he was hit with a ray of sunlight that peaked through the blinds. The blond yawned and sat up as he stretched out his arms. Fiddleford then went to the bathroom to urinate. After washing his hands and flushing the toilet, the thin man stepped out and heard a few knocks on the door.

“Come in,” Fidds called out and a nurse stepped in, pushing a cart with a tray full of food on top.

“Good morning, Mr. McGucket. I brought you some cereal and coffee to start off your day. The doctor said that he will see you in a few minutes,” said the nurse cheerfully.

“Oh, thank you, ma’am,” Fiddleford replied. After the nurse left, the blond sat on the edge of the bed and started eating his breakfast. 

As Fiddleford was finishing his coffee, the doctor arrived with a clipboard in his hand, “How are we doing today, Mr. McGucket?”

“Besides that awful nightmare I had last night, I’m doing fine, doc.”

“Well that’s to be expected after a traumatic experience. Anyway, you seemed to recover well despite the blood loss, so you’ll be free to go later this morning. I believe someone will be coming over to pick you up, right?”

“Yes, my friend, Stanford, will be coming for me today.”

“Alright. Once your friend arrives, you’ll be ready to go,” said the doctor and left.

A few hours later, another knock on a door and Fiddleford ordered them to come in. Stanford stepped in and smiled at the blond, “Good morning. Are you feeling a lot better, buddy?” Ford then planted a kiss on Fidds’s forehead.

“I am now, sugar,” Fiddleford as he pulled Ford by his shirt and planted a kiss on his lips. Ford chuckled and kissed back.

“Anyway, Stan is in the waiting room right now. Would you like him to come over?” asked Ford.

Fiddleford froze when he heard that Stan is here. He didn’t know if he should be glad or scared. Fiddleford didn’t change his mind about forgiving Stanley, but after the nightmare he had he wasn’t so sure.

“Fiddleford?” The blond snapped out of his thoughts when Stanford called his name, “I can just go and tell Stan that you don’t-.”

“No! I-I do want to see him. I just want ya to be here too, okay?”

“Alright. I’ll go get Stan. Be right back, Fidds,” said Ford as he made his way out of the room. A few minutes later, Ford returned with Stan following him as he cautiously came inside while holding another bouquet of flowers. Stan was no longer the confident, grinning charmer from yesterday, but looked more like a sad puppy that got hit with a newspaper.

“I’m sorry about everything, Fidds,” Stan muttered, keeping his distance from Fidds.

“I know and I forgive ya, Stan,” Fiddleford then offered his hand to Stan. Ford gestured Stan to go ahead, and the mullet haired twin went towards Fiddleford and slowly held his hand as he sat beside him, “Are those for me?” Fiddleford gestured at the flowers.

“Uh, yeah. They’re not much, but I really want to make it up to you,” said Stan as he offered the bouquet to Fidds. The blond gladly accepted the gift, he then cupped Stan’s chin and kissed his jawline.

“It’s a good start, hon,” Fiddleford responded and caressed Stan’s cheek. Stan smiled and he finally loosened up as he let out a sigh.

“Stan and I will wait outside while you get dressed and we’ll get you home in no time,” Ford stated. Fiddleford nodded and the twins left while the blond was getting ready to leave the hospital. After getting dressed, Fiddleford walked out of the room where the twins were waiting for him in the hallway. Fiddleford made his way to the waiting room while walking between Stan and Ford. Stan had his arm around Fidds’s shoulders and Ford was holding his hand. The blond felt a lot more relaxed as they made their way out of the hospital.

As the three men reached the parking lot, Fiddleford noticed some police cars parked on a field right across the hospital. The thin man froze when he saw the police picking up a couple of limbs and stuffing them in the body bag.

“Can you believe that?” Fiddleford turned to the feminine voice next to him. There were a couple of nurses observing the crime scene; one of them was the same nurse who offered breakfast to Fiddleford earlier.

“I know and they found the body just outside the hospital,” the other nurse commented. The twins noticed how pale Fiddleford was turning from the revelation. The twins went up to Fiddleford as they tried to comfort him. 

“Would it alright if I stayed with ya fellas for a while?” asked Fiddleford as he turned to Ford and Stan. The twins looked at each other and turned to Fiddleford as they nodded in unison. The three men climbed into Stan’s El Diablo and drove off to their shack. Once they parked in the driveway, the twins escorted Fiddleford into their home and sat him down in the living room. Stan left to get water while Ford stayed with Fidds and placed a comforting hand on his back to avoid not to touch his patched shoulder.

“We don’t blame you for being scared, Fiddleford. You’re free to stay as long as you like,” said Ford as he rubbed Fidds’s back.

“Thank you, Stanford. I felt so childish to be scared to stay in my own house, but with that monster running loose and people getting killed left and right,” Fiddleford sighed deeply and slightly pulled at his own hair, “I just can’t handle it.”

Ford took Fidds’s hand and stroked his hair as he laid the blond’s head on his shoulder, “You’ve been through a lot, dear. Stan and I will stay by your side as long as you need us, alright?” Fiddleford slightly smiled and nodded as he nuzzled against Ford’s shoulder. Stan returned and offered a glass of water to Fidds. The blond took the glass and drank all the water. Stan sat next to Fidds and was about to take his hand but pulled away not wanting to scare the blond off.

Stan sat awkwardly quietly as he thought on what to say. Stan looked to his right to see Fiddleford staring into space as he was leaning against Ford’s shoulder again.

“So, Fidds. You want to get high?” Stan blurted out.

“Stanley!” Ford snapped at his twin.

“Sure,” Fidds answered bluntly, which caused Ford to look back at Fidds in disbelief, “It’s been a while.”

“Cool. I got some in my room,” said Stan as he led Fidds upstairs, leaving Ford alone in the living room.

“Eh, screw it,” Ford replied and followed the others to Stan’s bedroom. Once the men arrived in the bedroom, Stan pulled out a shoebox from under his bed and sat down along with Ford and Fidds. Stan rolled up the joints and offered them to the others as he lit them up with his lighter. Ford didn’t want to try the joint at first, but he again didn’t want to be left out and tentatively smoked it. The twins laid down as they smoked while the blond laid between. Fiddleford sighed as he blew out another puff. The blond can feel his worries oozing out of him as he became more dazed by each puff.

“God, I haven’t done this since college.” Fidds commented with a dopey grin.

“I figured this would cheer you up, Fidds. Ford hates it when I do pot, so I don’t normally do it when he’s around,” said Stan as he put his arm behind his head.

Ford stared at the ceiling, completely dazed, and slowly turned to Stan, “I’ll make an exception.”

Stan and Fidds chuckled as they continued smoking their joints. Hours have passed and all the men were asleep in Stan’s bed. Fiddleford opened his eyes and found himself sleeping with his head laying on Stan’s chest and Ford spooning him with his arm around the blond’s waist. Fidds smiled in content as he felt very safe with his lovers.

“Hey, Fidds,” Fiddleford looked up to see Stan grinning at him.

“Hey,” Fiddleford replied, smiling back.

“You’re feeling better?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Stan.”

“Don’t mention it, Fidds,” Stan replied as he ruffled the blond’s hair. Fidds snuggled against Stan while Stan had his arm around his shoulders. They laid together peacefully until they heard a grumbling sound.

“Heh, guess it’s time for lunch. I’ll go and make us some grub,” Stan chuckled as he rolled out of bed. 

“Stanley, wait,” said Fidds as he grabbed Stan’s wrist, “I still need to thank ya for what you did for me.”

Stan looked over his shoulder and grinned at Fidds, “What do you have in mind?” Fidds pulled Stan down as he had him sitting on the edge of the bed. Fidds got off the bed and sank down on his knees before Stan as he started unbuckling his belt. Stan stroked the blond hair below him and kept grinning at Fidds as he undid his pants and pulled out his long thick sex. Fidds observed the dick as he stroked it. He noticed how Stan’s length is thicker and longer than Ford’s, not that he was complaining about Ford’s sex.

Fidds then kissed the tip and made his way down to the base which made Stan wince and tightly gripped on the sheets. After teasing the length with licks and kisses, Fiddleford then started sucking on Stan rapidly. Stan bit on his knuckle as he tried to stay quiet, not to wake up Ford who’s still sleeping beside him, and grabbed Fidds’s hair. Fiddleford massaged Stan’s thighs and bopped his head back and forth as Stan’s hard cock repeatedly hit the back of his throat. The brunet grunted and grabbed Fidds’s head as he thrusted himself vigorously into his mouth. Stan huffed and Fidds moaned as the blond kept sucking on the throbbing erection. Stan held in a squeal as he spasmed and finally into Fidds’s mouth.

Fidds swallowed all of Stan’s seed before he pulled him out of his mouth and laid his head against Stan’s knee as he panted for air. Stan smiled and petted Fidds’s hair as he hunched over and tried to catch his breath. Fidds smiled up at Stan and got on his feet, he took Stan by the shoulders and positioned him to lay back down.

“I’ll go make while you rest up, hon,” said Fidds and kissed Stan’s jaw. Stan yawned out a “thanks” and dozed off while Fidds left the room and made his way to the kitchen. Ford woke up to find Stan laying beside him looking content. Ford also noticed the limp penis sticking out of Stan’s pants.

“Were you masturbating while I was sleeping?”

“What?” Stan noticed that Ford was referring to his exposed crotch and quickly tucked himself in, “No! Fidds gave me a blowjob before he left to make lunch.”

“What’s he making?”

“Ford, we’re stoned out of our asses. Does it matter?”

“Good point.”

“Fellas! Lunch is Ready!” Fidds called out and the twins rushed to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Added the drug use tag due to pot smoking in this chapter.


	11. Ch. 11

In the kitchen, three plates of grilled cheese sandwiches and threes bowls of tomato soup await the twins on the dinner table. Stan and Ford thanked Fidds and they started scarfing down their meals.

“I need to go back for my truck and things. Can you guys give me a ride to my cousin’s house?” Fiddleford asked.

“Of course, we can help you pack if you want,” said Ford after taking a sip of his water.

“Hell, we’ll even help carry those whatchamacallits you’ve been working on,” Stan added as he was dunking his sandwich into the soup.

“Thank ya kindly, but I’ll just be packing a few clothes and my prototype that’s all,” said Fiddleford, “I’m not going to stick around very long, anyway. I don’t want to keep getting in your ways.”

“Fiddleford, you’re not a burden to us. We care about you and we’ll do anything for you,” said Ford as he offered a comforting hand on Fidds’s shoulder.

“Ford’s right. I’d be more than happy to have you around, Fidds,” Stan smiled at Fidds.

“Thanks, fellas. I really appreciate it.” After they finished their lunch, the three men hoped into the El Diablo and drove to Fidds’s house. Once they arrived, Fidds unlocked the door and led the twins inside the house. Ford helped Fidds with his prototype and blueprints while Stan helped with packing up a few clothes. After putting the suitcase and a box of Fidds’s inventions into the car’s trunk, the three men made their way back to the shack where they spent the rest of the day talking in the living room. 

“Are you guys sure that you don’t mind having me here?” asked Fidds.

“We don’t mind at all, Fiddleford. We’re very thrilled to have you here,” Stanford assured Fidds.

“I believe ya, but I can’t help being a burden to y’all and I just-,” Fidds paused when he felt a big hand on his knee. The blond turned to see Stan smiling at him as he gently rubbed his knee.

“Fidds, you worry too much. Besides, you have a better chance surviving with us around,” said Stan.

“Thank you,” Fidds softly replied and kissed Stan’s cheek. Stan grinned as he cupped Fidds’s chin and pressed his lips against his. Fidds twitched from the contact but kissed back as he held Stan’s face. The blond gasped into the kiss as he felt another pair of hands on his waist and lips trailing down his neck. When Stan and Fidds pulled away, the thin man found himself in Ford’s lap and his back against his chest. Fiddleford turned his head and locked lips with Ford who let out a moan as he deepened the kiss. Stan then started kissing Fidds’s neck while his fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt.

Once Fidds’s chest is exposed, Stan started sucking on one of the nipples while his hand was pinching the other. Fidds mewled and squirmed by the overwhelming pleasure building up inside him as the twins teased and kissed his exposed skin. Stan then got off the couch and got on his knees while palming Fidds’s clothed crotch.

“Ah, Stan, what-what are ya doing?” Fidds gasped.

“My brother wants to pay you back, dearest,” Ford whispered into Fidds’s ear. Stan licked his lips as he undid Fidds’s pants and pulled out his exposed erection. The man grinned up at Fidds while slowly stroking his member and licking the tip. The blond held in a moan and covered his mouth as Stan kept pumping his dick while Ford was massaging his chest and planting kisses on his neck. Fidds cried out as he thrusted his hips and grinded himself against Ford’s crotch which caused him to gasp and moan.

Suddenly, Stan released Fidds and stood up and looked down at a shaking, disheveled Fiddleford who looked up at Stan with pleading eyes.

“Hey, Ford, you want to finish this in my room?”

“Gladly,” Ford replied and placed a kiss on Fidds’s head. The blond was completely boneless when Stan scooped him up and carried him upstairs with Ford following him from behind. When they returned to Stan’s room, they laid Fidds on the bed and started undressing themselves. Fidds pushed and shimmied his pants off, leaving him naked expect for the opened shirt.

“You need help with that?” asked Stan, also naked, as he climbed into bed beside Fidds. The blond nodded and turned to lay on his stomach as Stan pulled the shirt off of him. Fiddleford gasped when he felt something wet and hard probing inside him, he looked over his shoulder to see Stan fingering him.

“You mind if I fucked Fidds first?” Stan addressed to Ford.

“No, I don’t mind as long as I get to watch,” Ford answered while sitting on the end of the bed.

“Oh, don’t worry, bro. I’ll show you how it’s done,” said Stan still fingering and scissoring inside Fidds who was mewling softly. Stan pulled his fingers out of Fidds, took a bottle of lubricant, and squirted more into his hand to lather up his erection. Stan then lifted Fidds’s hips up and slowly inserted himself into him which made the thin man to gasp and then cry out when Stan finally hit his prostrate. Stan started thrusting his hips while Fidds was moaning gripping on to the sheets beneath him.

“You like this, baby?” Stan huffed and picked up the pace. Fidds cried out when Stan vigorously pounded his prostrate. 

“Oh, God! Yes!” the blond cried out and arched his back. Fidds looked to his left and noticed Ford looking straight at him while stroking his own cock. When Stan realized what Fidds was looking at, he grinned down and turned to Ford, “I think Fidds needs something for his mouth, Ford.” Ford nodded and crawled his way to Fidds, he lifted Fidds’s chin and presented his erection to him. Fiddleford accepted by opening his mouth and letting Stanford slip his length in. Fidds moaned and sucked Ford’s dick as his lover started thrusting himself into his mouth. The twins huffed and panted as they rapidly thrusted into Fidds; Stan squeezed the blond’s hips while Ford’s hands tangled into his lover’s hair. Fiddleford never thought that he would feel excessive ecstasy until he had the twins in both his ass and mouth as he was drowning in that wonderful pleasure.

Stan then reached down and started stroking Fidds’s leaking member while he kept pounding into the blond. The twins vigorously thrusted a few times until they cried out and came in unison. Fidds let out a loud muffled moan and came into Stan’s hand as he swallowed Ford’s seed and felt Stan filling him up from behind. Once the twins pulled themselves out of Fidds, the thin man collapsed to the bed and panted. Fiddleford felt hands cradling his head as he was lifted and laid on some thick thighs.

“Stan, can you get a small towel?” asked Ford as he gently petted Fidds’s hair. Stan nodded and left. Fiddleford sighed as he enjoyed being comforted by Stanford’s hand.

“Are you alright, Fiddleford?” asked Stanford.

“Yeah,” Fiddleford yawned as he reached for Ford’s lap and caressed it. Stan came back with the towel and started wiping the cum off of Fidds. Once Stan finished cleaning Fidds up, he laid beside him and started stroking his sides. Fiddleford then found himself sandwiched between the twins who soothed and comforted him. The blond leaned forward to kiss Ford and then turned to kiss Stan. Fiddleford laid back and smiled as stray tears fell from his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Fiddleford?” asked Ford, wiping the tears away.

“Nothing’s wrong, hon. It’s just I haven’t felt this good for a long time,” said Fiddleford.

“You better get used to it, babe,” said Stan as he wrapped his arm around Fidds’s waist. 

Ford then caressed Fidds’s cheek and kissed his forehead, “We love you, buddy.” The twins snuggled up to Fidds as they started peppering his neck and shoulders with kisses and their hands were trailing down his bare body. 

“Ah, guys stop. You’re-you’re going to make me hard again,” Fidds cooed as the twins continued showering him with affection.

“You ain’t the only one,” Stan replied in a sultry whisper. He gestured Fidds to look down and the blond noticed that Ford became aroused as well, “You’re going to need this.” Stan then handed Fidds the bottle.

“What?”

“I want you to fuck my brother,” said Stan and sat up. Fidds blushed at the request, but reluctantly took the bottle, he then coated his fingers with lube and carefully inserted them inside Stanford. The six-fingered man gasped as he was being fingered by his lover. Watching Ford mewling and writhing from his touch, Fiddleford felt hotter and more excited as he pulled out the fingers and slowly slid his dick into Stanford.

Stanford cried out when Fiddleford hit his prostrate and started thrusting into him. The brunet moaned and held on to Fidds’s shoulders while his thick legs wrapped around his small waist.

“Stanford likes it when you sweet talk him,” Stan stated as he was stroking his own member and watching Fidds plowing into Ford. Fidds leaned towards Ford’s ear as he continued pounding his ass.

“Ya-ya feel so g-good, baby,” Fidds then kissed Ford’s jaw, “So good, and so, ah, beautiful.”

Ford mewled and arched his back, “Oh, God! Fidds!” Ford started sucking and nibbling on Fidds neck as if to urge him to thrust harder. Fidds grinned and started thrusting himself rapidly. The men huffed and moaned louder as they rutted against each other vigorously; desperately trying to reach their climax. Fiddleford roughly thrusted a few times until he and Ford finally screamed out their orgasms. The blond collapsed on top of Ford while the other embraced him. Ford cupped Fidds’s face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

Fidds moaned as he kissed back, “Was it good for ya, sugar?” Fiddleford asked after he pulled away from the kiss.

“Very,” Ford panted and pulled Fidds to his side and nuzzled against him. Fiddleford smiled as he ran his hand through Ford’s hair, he then heard a growl and turned his head only to have something wet hit him in the face.

“Oh, shit! Sorry about that,” Stan apologized as he wiped off his seed with a towel, “You’re okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks,” Fidds answered and laid his head on top of Ford’s chest, who’s already fast asleep.

“So, you enjoyed yourself, Fidds?” Stan asked as he laid on his side grinning at the blond.

“I sure did,” Fidds sighed.

“Good. You need to be on top more often,” said Stan while he nuzzled up to Fidds as well.

“Will ya let me do that to ya next time?” asked Fidds.

Stan chuckled and kissed Fidds on the cheek, “We’ll see.” Stan dozed off beside Fidds and he later drifted into sleep.

Fiddleford woke up and found that it was already dark out. He recalled that he and the twins were making love in the afternoon, so it was impossible that they slept that long. The blond shrugged it off as he quietly climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. Afterwards, Fiddleford went to the kitchen for a glass of water. As Fidds was finishing his water, he froze and dropped the glass to the floor when he suddenly heard a howl from outside the shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. More will come eventually.


	12. Ch. 12

Fiddleford ran back to Stan’s bedroom and flipped the switch, but only to find the bed was empty. Fiddleford put on his boxers and pants as he started searching around the house. Stan and Ford were nowhere to be found. The blond suddenly remembered that Ford mentioned that he and Stan would go hunt for the werewolf at times. Fiddleford looked out the window to see the full moon lighting the black sky and the blood in his veins grew icy cold as Fiddleford realized that the twins are probably out there chasing after the monster right now.

The blond wanted to go and help the twins, but he knew that he’ll probably get in the way. Fidds also remembered that Ford told him he’ll be safer by staying indoors at night. The blond took some deep breaths as he tried to calm and figure out what he should do next. Fiddleford decided to look out the window again, he opened the curtains and suddenly saw a pair of glowing eyes staring back at him.

The thin man screamed and ran to the kitchen and pulled out a kitchen knife out of the block. When Fiddleford back to the window, the werewolf was already gone. The blond looked through the window and couldn’t find any trace of the beast anywhere. When the front door swung open, Fiddleford screamed and jumped and was about to charge the intruder until he realized that it was Stanford standing before him.

“Stanford?” Fiddleford muttered but stood in place as Stanford went up to him and held him tight, “Oh, Thank God!” Fiddleford cried as he held Stanford back.

“Are you hurt, Fiddleford?” Stanford asked as he pulled away to examined Fiddleford’s face.

“N-no, but that werewolf was just outside, and it looked at me and-,” Fiddleford paused when Ford shushed him and held him in his arms.

“It’s alright. As long as we’re inside, we’ll be safe,” said Stanford as he rubbed Fiddleford’s back.

“Wait. Where-where’s Stanley?” Fiddleford sniffled as he looked up at Stanford. The two men suddenly heard some noises coming from upstairs.

“Get behind me and stay close,” Stanford whispered and led Fiddleford to the second floor. The blond held on to the back of Ford’s shirt while he held a knife in the other. When they reached the hallway, Fidds and Ford heard some ruffling in Stan’s room, they cautiously went towards the room until a figure barged out. The men screamed and Fiddleford raised his weapon as he was getting ready to strike.

“Whoa! Guys, wait! It’s me!” a shirtless Stan shouted as he raised his hands at Ford and Fidds.

“Where the hell were ya!” Fiddleford snapped.

“I, uh, came in through the window,” Stan answered as he pointed at the window from his room, “I had to climb up from the outside to get away from the werewolf.”

“You just-just left me here alone and ya came back like it was nothing!” Fiddleford cried. “You promised and y’all just left!”

“Fidds, I’m sorry. We were just trying to get rid of the werewolf before it tries to break in,” Stan replied as he took Fidds by the shoulders, “We didn’t mean to leave you, I swear.” Fiddleford hesitated as he leaned against Stan and let him wrap his arms around him. Stanford went up to Fiddleford and held him from behind.

“We should go back to bed,” Stanford muttered. The two men agreed and went inside the bedroom. When Fiddleford turned on the lights and let the twins go before, his eyes widen and gasped.

“Stanford, your back!” Fiddleford shouted when he saw Ford’s back. Ford looked at his back in the mirror and saw bloody streaks that ran down to his waist; he hissed out a curse, “We need to tend that immediately!” Fidds stated as he grabbed Ford’s hand and took him to the bathroom. Stan followed and stood by the doorway while he watched Fidds take off Ford’s shirt and examined his back. Fidds took out the kit from beneath the sink and started tending the scratches. Fidds was relieved that the scratches weren’t as deep as they first appeared, he then looked at the discarded, bloody, yet not torn shirt. The blond turned away and focused on Ford’s back; not realizing that Stan suddenly relaxed when he lost interest in the shirt. 

After patching up Ford’s back, the brunet thanked Fidds by kissing him on the cheek and all the three men went back to the bedroom. Ford slept on his side while Stan slept on his back and since Fidds didn’t want to harm Ford’s back, he nuzzled with Stan instead. As Fidds laid his head on Stan’s chest and listened to his breathing, he couldn’t help but ponder over Ford’s shirt. How did the werewolf scratch Ford without damaging his shirt? Was Stan carrying a new shirt for such an occasion? Fiddleford wondered about the shirt until his eyes finally grew heavy and he fell asleep.

Fiddleford found himself running through the woods and looking over his shoulder, but he didn’t know what he’s running from. The blond suddenly tripped and fell on the leaf covered ground, he got on his elbows and saw a bonfire ahead of him. As Fiddleford got on his knees and was about to head towards the bonfire, he noticed that there was someone moving behind the dancing flames. Frightened, but curious, Fiddleford walked closer to get a better look, but froze and covered his mouth when he realized what he was witnessing. 

The naked man, whose back was facing Fiddleford, was moaning and riding on his lover rapidly. Fiddleford’s eyes widen as he saw large clawed hands run up the man’s bare back and scratched it leaving long bloody claw marks. The blond, overwhelmed with fear, couldn’t help but compare that site to the illustrations he saw in a history book he once read on the Salem Witch Trials. An illustration of witches dancing naked with demons and devils depicted by so called witch hunters. Fiddleford then felt his heart stop when he saw a pair of glowing eyes peeking from the man’s shoulder. 

Fiddleford gasped and got up to see the sun was up and he’s again lying in bed alone. The blond muttered out a curse as he got dressed and walked down the stairs until he stopped when he heard voices from the living room.

“I should have known this was a bad idea,” Ford muttered as he covered his face with his hands.

“So, we forgot the full moon was out. At least nobody got hurt,” said Stan, scratching the back of his head. Ford glared at Stan, “Oh, right. Sorry. But I’m pretty sure that he didn’t-.” The twins froze when they heard a creak on the stairs. Stan and Ford went to the stairway to see Fidds standing before them.

The blond was caught in the headlights as his lovers looked up at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on ya,” Fiddleford finally responded.

“No, it’s alright. We were just talking about what happened last night,” said Stanford as he placed his hands behind his back. Fiddleford slowly made his way down and now stood facing both of the twins.

“Yeah. Your first stay here didn’t turn out well,” Stan added.

“I know, but if you weren’t around, that thing would have broken in, right?” said Fidds, rubbing his own forearm.

“You’re right, Fiddleford, but we still left you behind and we shouldn’t have,” Ford replied and offered his hands to Fidds. The thin man gently took those six-fingered hands and took a few steps closer to Ford, “I’m very sorry and we won’t let that happen again.”

Fiddleford looked into their brown eyes and assured the twins with a small smile as he reached for their faces and cupped their cheeks, “I forgive ya.” The twins smiled and embraced their blond lover while Fidds wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Stan grinned as he nuzzled against Fidds’s neck and started licking it.

“Stanley, stop that!” Fidds giggled, but Stan kept nipping on his neck and pulled him closer.

“Come on, Stan. Knock it off, we haven’t even eaten breakfast yet,” Ford remarked as he playfully punched Stan’s arm.

“Fine, fine,” said Stan as he let Fiddleford go, “Can’t do it on an empty stomach, anyway.” The three men then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. After they ate, the three lovers made their way upstairs and back into Stan’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with another nightmare sequence, but I hope it was worth the wait. I should add some more gruesome murders in the next one.


	13. Ch. 13

Later that day, Fiddleford drove off to Al’s Love Gulch where he greeted Rita and started cleaning the bar as he wiped away the ring stains and dried beer spills on the table.

“Hey, Fiddleford. Glad to see you got yourself a sweetheart,” Al commented which startled Fiddleford. The blond stopped and looked up at Al who’s leaning on the bar table.

“What? Oh, yeah, I’ve been seeing someone for a while now. What gave it away?”

“I caught a glimpse of Stan’s handy work,” Al pointed at the hickey on Fiddleford’s neck. The blond blushed and slapped his hand on his neck.

“Wait. Ya figured out I’ve been dating Stan?”

“The guy and his twin would come over to see you now and then. So of course, I noticed,” Al sighed and smiled, “He sure is something, isn’t he?”

“He is,” Fiddleford also smiled, “Stan mentioned how you and he used to be a thing.”

“Yeah, it was fun while it lasted. I got to admit it was the first relationship I had that ended on a good note,” Al added, “Did Stan also mention that he was the one who ended it?”

“What? No, I-I don’t think so. I mean, how did it happen?” Fiddleford replied.

“Not sure. Things were going smoothly between us until he was sent to the hospital after he was attacked in the woods. When I visited Stan, he seemed fine and was happy to see me. Then, a few days after Stan was released from the hospital, he came to my house and said that we’re over. The only explanation Stan gave me was that I deserve better,” Al frowned as he went behind the table and took a bottle of beer from the ice box.

“I’m so sorry, Al,” Fiddleford replied.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Everything’s cool now, so don’t think that I’m jealous of you or anything,” said Al as he pat Fidds on the back, “I’m happy for you and Stan.” Al then left and headed for his office. Fidds smiled back at Al until he left and got back cleaning up the bar. Although Fidds was assured that Al was fine with him dating Stan, he couldn’t help but feel troubled by the revelation. It didn’t make sense for Stan to end a good relationship like that. Perhaps Stan believed that he wasn’t good enough to be with someone was so loving and supportive like Al or maybe he was just in it for the sex. Fiddleford can’t help but think that Stan would do the same thing to him. 

Even though Fiddleford would still have Stanford, it would hurt him if Stan breaks up with him. Fidds really loves and cares for Stan, and he didn’t want that to end. The blond sighed and frowned as he thought more of the possibilities of experiencing another heartache. When Fiddleford drove back to the shack, he was greeted with a divine smell of ribs and pecan pie. 

“Hey, Fiddleford. How was work?” Ford asked as he stepped out of the basement door.

Fiddleford greeted Stanford by kissing his cheek, “It was good. Al gave me his blessing when he caught wind that I’m dating his ex.” 

“His ex? Oh, you mean Stan,” Ford chuckled, “I can’t seem keep track of all of Stan’s old lovers. Wait, does he know about you and me?”

“I don’t reckon that he does,” Fiddleford answered. 

Ford then sniffed the air and smiled, “Let’s head for the kitchen before Stan starts yelling at us.” The men went to the kitchen and sat by the table as they waited for Stan to serve their meals.

Stan finally brought the plates fill with pork ribs and baked beans to the table and sat between Ford and Fidds, “Alright, guys, dig in!”

Ford took a spoonful of beans while Stan sunk his teeth onto the ribs and tore the meat right out of the bone. It scared Fidds whenever he watched Stan eat sometimes. He looked so feral when he devoured his food like that. Fiddleford then focused on his food as he silently ate. When Stan was about to bite into another rib, he noticed how down the blond looked and put down his rib.

“Hey, babe. What’s the matter?”

Fiddleford looked up at Stan but didn’t say anything immediately. He wasn’t sure if he should confront Stan now or let it go. Doubt and curiosity had been weighing Fiddleford’s heart all day and he needed the answers to rid the heavy feeling for good. However, the fear of finding out the truth was even more unbearable, so Fiddleford sighed and instead said, “I’m going back to Thistlebert’s house.” Both Stan and Ford froze when Fiddleford made his announcement. 

“You’re leaving now? I thought we’re good together,” Stan replied.

“Did we do something wrong?” Ford added.

Fiddleford wasn’t lying that he wanted to move back, but he also wanted some space to think things over. Fidds still loves the twins deeply, but the mystery revolving the breakup with Al made him question Stan’s commitment to their relationship. “Ya fellas know that I need to move back to my place sooner or later, right?” said Fiddleford.

“That is true, but we didn’t think it would be so soon. If there’s anything wrong, just please tell us-,” Ford paused when Fidds held his hand. 

“There’s nothing wrong, Stanford. We’re still together, but I’m not ready to move in permanently yet. I only stayed over because I didn’t feel safe to be in that house alone, remember?” The twins sadly nodded in unison. 

Fiddleford comforted the twins by kissing them each on the cheek, “Come on, darlin’s. It’ll be the same as before. I’m not ready to settle here yet, but I will someday. Until then, let’s just enjoy our last night together the best way we can,” Fidds answered and smiled at his lovers. The twins smiled back and nodded, and they continued finishing their meals. After dinner, the three men went to Ford’s room and the twins spent the night making passionate love to Fiddleford.

More than a month after Fiddleford moved back to his cousin’s house, the cold wind arrived as the autumn leaves were being buried by snow and the gray clouds veiled the blue skies. As promised, Fiddleford and the twins are still together as they continued visiting each other and dating like they did before. As the blond continued spending his time being with Stan and Ford, he eventually forgot about the circumstances of Stan’s previous relationship.

Fiddleford had the twins come over to his house to watch a movie together in the living room. Stan was eating popcorn from a large bowl with his other arm around Fidds while Ford was laying his head on Fidds’s lap as he was watching the TV. Fiddleford sighed with content as he leaned against Stan’s shoulder and ran his fingers through Ford’s soft hair.

The blond took a handful of popcorn from the bowl and shoved them in his mouth, “So, ya fellas like to sleep over?” asked Fidds after he finished eating the popcorn.

“Sorry, dearest, not tonight. Stan and I have some work to do,” Ford answered as he sat up.

“Work? What work?” Stan mumbled with a mouth full of popcorn. Ford gave Stan a quick glare, “Oh, that,” Stan replied after swallowing his snack. Fidds got off the couch and led the twins to the front door and opened it for them.

“We can do this in another time, Fidds. I promise,” said Ford and kissed Fidds as he caressed his cheek. After the men pulled away, Fidds whispered a goodbye to Ford before he made his way outside and towards Stan’s car. Stan then held Fidds’s chin and locked lips with him. After kissing the blond breathless, Stan grinned at Fidds and followed Ford outside. Fidds waved goodbye as he watched the twins drive off.

The thin man looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost time for him to go to work. Fiddleford grabbed his keys, locked his door, and got in his truck and drove towards the bar. Fiddleford’s day was typical throughout. He cleaned up the tables, served the cool mugs of beer to the customers and earned their tips. Around ten thirty, Fiddleford was washing the mugs when Al went up to him and said, “Hey, I’m heading out early so I’ll need you to lock up for me,” Al then offered Fidds the keys to the bar, “You can give them to me tomorrow, okay.”

“Ya got it, boss,” Fidds replied and Al made his way out the door. Shortly after, Fiddleford closed the bar, waved goodbye to Rita and made his way to his truck. The blond looked up to see the full moon being engulfed by dark clouds and the sky became ink black. Letting out a sigh of relief, Fiddleford got in his truck and began driving down the street. As he was driving his way home, Fiddleford turned on the radio and playfully tapped on the steer wheel as he was enjoying the song. 

When Fiddleford finally arrived at his house, he made his way inside and started to undress as he was getting ready for bed. Fiddleford was fast asleep when he heard loud knocking on his door. The blond quickly put on his robe, rushed to the door, and opened it and gasped when he saw Stanford carrying an unconscious Stanley on his back, both covered in blood.

“Oh my God! What happened to ya?!” Fiddleford overwhelmed with shock.

“I’ll explain later! Please just let us in!” Stanford pleaded. Fiddleford opened the door wider as he let Ford carry Stan inside. The blond followed them to the bedroom where Ford laid Stan on the bed. “Fiddleford, get me the first aid kit quick!” Fiddleford ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit from beneath the sink and handed it to Ford. The blond stood by and watch Ford patch up Stan’s cuts that were all over his arms. Fiddleford noticed how Stan’s cuts looked similar to the ones on Ford’s back and he knew that they encountered the werewolf again.

Once Stanford was finished tending his brother’s wounds, he covered Stan up with a blanket and went up to Fiddleford, “Thank you for your help, Fidds,” Ford’s soft smile dropped from the weight of guilt. The six-fingered man reached for Fiddleford’s shoulder but backed away and put his hands behind his back, “I’m sorry we pulled you into this.”

“I kind of got used to this,” Fiddleford replied as he let out a week chuckle. Stanford lowered his eyes and leaned his back against the doorway.

“I’m so sorry, Fiddleford,” Ford muttered. Fiddleford cupped Stanford’s cheek and leaned towards him as he pressed his forehead against his.

“Ya assured me that I’m not a burden. Now I want to assure you and Stanley that you’re not burdens either,” said Fiddleford. Stanford pulled Fiddleford into his arms as tears threaten to fall.

“I love you,” Stanford’s voice shook, “I don’t deserve you.”

“Shh. It’s alright, sugar. I love ya too,” Fidds replied as he ran his fingers through Ford’s hair, “I’ll go sleep in the living room and you can stay here with Stan.”

“I rather have you sleep here with me, Fiddleford,” said Ford. Fiddleford agreed and went to get more pillows and blankets. Stanford and Fiddleford set their pillows and blankets on the floor right next to the bed. Fiddleford laid on his side while Stanford was laying behind him with his arm around his waist. The blond hummed when his lover kissed his neck and the two men drifted to sleep.

When the sun rose, Fiddleford grunted as he woke up and found that Stanford still had his arm around his waist. The blond smiled and carefully slipped himself out of his lover’s hold so not to wake him. He then gently kissed Ford’s temple, got on his feet, and noticed that the bed was empty. Stanley was gone. Fiddleford then left the bedroom to look for Stanley, and when he noticed the light coming from the kitchen, he assumed his other lover’s there.

Fiddleford went to the kitchen and indeed he found Stanley who’s standing naked, save for the wrappings around his arms and drinking a glass of water. 

“Stanley Pines, what on Earth are you doing just standing here in your birthday suit?” Fidds scolded as he handed his robe to Stan.

“Thought you would be happy to see me,” Stan chuckled and accepted the robe while Fidds playfully rolled his eyes at him. The robe was a little tight and it was enough to make Stan decent.

“You’re too much, Stan,” Fidds replied. 

“Isn’t that the reason why you love me?” Stan purred as he pulled Fidds against his chest. The blond giggled when the brunet started kissing his neck.

“Stop that. I need to make breakfast,” Fidds giggled and mewled as Stan slipped his hand into Fidds’s boxers.

“I can make breakfast,” Stanford stated when he entered the kitchen.

“Oh, Stanford, you’re up. Ya don’t have to go through that trouble,” said Fidds.

“That and you’re shitty at cooking, bro,” Stan added.

“I at least know how to make eggs and toast, Stanley,” Stanford glared at his twin, “Anyway, I’ll get cooking while you two can go and get dressed.”

“You’re the boss, Ford,” Stan replied as he took Fidds by the hand and led him back to the bedroom. When the two men entered the bedroom, Stan then started nipping on Fidds’s neck and slipped his hands under his shirt and boxers. The blond moaned and leaned against Stan’s touch, but quickly pulled himself away from the brunet.

“Stan, we can’t do this now. Ford would be waiting for us,” said Fidds.

“Then we’ll do a 69. It’ll be quick,” Stan purred as his fingers traced Fidds’s hips.

“69?”

“Yeah, we suck each other off,” Stan replied, but Fidds just stared in confusion, “You ever done something like that before?” Fidds embarrassingly shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll show you,” said Stan and led Fidds to lie in bed. When Stan took off his robe, Fiddleford followed by taking off his undershirt and boxers. Fidds became confused when Stan laid himself facing towards his legs and then turned red when Stan took his length and started sucking on it. The blond gasped and bit his knuckle while Stan was sucking on him, Fiddleford turned to his side and took Stan’s length into his mouth as well. 

Fiddleford began to catch up Stan’s pace as the men continued to suck on each other. Stan and Fidds moaned into each other’s sex and tightly held on to each other’s hips. Stan then started teasing the head of Fidds’s dick with his tongue which made the blond to let out a muffled moan as he kept sucking on his lover. Fiddleford responded by taking a hold of Stan’s cheeks and massaging them and Stan hissed at the sensation and then started sucking on Fidds again. The men bobbed their heads faster as they were getting closer to their climax. The lovers moaned loudly in unison as they finally came into each other’s mouth.

The men pulled away and laid on their backs as they panted as they tried to catch their breaths.

“So, did you like it?” asked Stan.

“Y-yeah,” Fidds panted. Stan crawled up to Fidds and held him closely as he kissed him deeply. Fidds mewled as he kissed back.

“Told you it’ll be quick,” said Stan and Fidds chuckled.

“Guys, breakfast ready!” Stanford called out. The men smiled at each other and got out of bed as they started to get dressed.


	14. Ch. 14

After Fiddleford put on some clothes from his closet and Stan got his from Ford’s backpack, the two men went to the kitchen and were surprised to see three plates with French toast and egg omelets, and a smiling Stanford standing beside the table.

“Where the hell did all this come from?!” Stan exclaimed in disbelief.

“I’ve been reading up some recipes in my spare time,” Ford explained as he sat down and gestured the others to join him, “Since you keep complaining how I can’t cook to save my life, I decided I should learn how.” Fiddleford took a bite out of the French toast and hummed with delight and Stan’s face lightened up when he tasted his omelet.

“So, Stanley, you still think I’m shitty at cooking now?” Ford smugly asked. Stan flashed an annoyed look at Ford before he smiled and pecked him on the cheek, “Stanley, not in front of Fiddleford,” Ford whispered, and Stan turned red and backed away.

Stan turned to Fidds who was too focused on his meal to notice, “Sorry, Ford. Just want to show you that I’m proud of your effort that’s all,” Stan chuckled. 

“I know, and I’m sorry too,” said Ford as he patted Stan’s shoulder and offered him a smile. Stan smiled back and he and Ford continued finishing their breakfast. After the men finished eating, they resided at the living room where they watched TV to relax. Stan’s head was laying on Fidds’s lap while Ford was sitting next to the blond with his arm around his small shoulder.

“This is Becky Vale for today’s news,” said the news anchor, “We just received news that a murder has been reported by the Gravity Falls police station. The murder scene took place just more than a mile from our town.” Fiddleford gasped at the news while Stan and Ford gave each other concerning looks.

“Yes, we just received information from a passerby when they noticed an abandoned, damaged truck. It appears that the culprit broke into the victim’s truck and decapitated him,” said Sheriff Blubs who was being interviewed in the middle of the road, “We haven’t found the head, but we do got the license plate information.”

“Hey, ma-I mean-Sheriff! I found a switchblade in the crime scene! Do we keep it for evidence?” the deputy hollered.

“Yes, baby! Just remember to put on some gloves before you touch it!” the sheriff hollered back.

“Sheriff Blubs couldn’t confirm if the murder has any connection with the ones that occur within the town,” Becky Vale added, “But by looking at the claw marks left on the truck, it’s a safe bet that the Gravity Falls wolf has struck again.” Fiddleford gasped and his eyes widened when the news showed the wrecked truck. The blue truck was littered with claw marks and blood stains and beside it was a crystal charm that used to be hung on the rearview mirror.

“That’s Al’s truck,” Fiddleford’s voice shook. The blond turned to see Stan frozen in place as he stared at the wreckage and tears poured out. 

“Stanley?” Stanford asked, but his brother was too in shock to respond. Stanley grabbed on his hair as he tried to hold in a sob. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Stan hiccupped as tears ran down his cheeks, “We’re supposed to fix this.”

Ford stood up from the couch, walked towards Stan and kneeled before him as he gently placed his hands on his shoulders, “Stanley. We did everything we could,” Ford responded as he tried to comfort his twin.

“Al’s dead, Stanford! You said he would be safe, but he wasn’t!” Stan snapped as he rose from the couch.

“I know,” said Ford and got on his feet, “and I was wrong, but I really thought he would be safer if-.”

“I loved him, and you told me to break up with him! Al’s gone and it’s all your fault!” Stan stormed out of the living room, and a door slam was heard when he left the house. 

Fiddleford sat silently as he witnessed the fight between the twins. His eyes focused on Stanford as he stood with a defeated look on his face. Stanford then plopped down on the couch and he lowered his head as he let out a deep sigh.  
“You told Stan to leave Al? Why would ya do that?” asked Fiddleford.

“After we got attacked by the werewolf, I realized that getting rid of the monster would be my top priority and I can’t let anyone else get entangled in this. So, in order to keep Al safe, I insisted Stan to break up with him,” Ford answered, still looking down, “If I knew that Al’s demise was inevitable, I wouldn’t have talked Stan into it.”

“And yet, ya dragged me into this mess,” Fiddleford responded.

“Fiddleford?”

“Ya told Stan that he can’t be in a relationship, but ya get to date me?” Fiddleford rose from the couch and stared down at Stanford, “Is that the reason ya wanted me to date Stan too? To make it up to him?!”

“Fiddleford, that’s not true!” Stanford quickly stood up, “Stanley has feelings for you for a long time and I saw it as an opportunity to invite him into our relationship. I never meant to use you like this,” Stanford reached out for Fiddleford’s hands, but the blond backed away from him, “Fiddleford, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to burden you.” Fiddleford’s scowl faded as he saw Stanford’s pleading eyes. The blond pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“I’m not the only one you need to apologize, Stanford. Look, I need some space to think things over. So, please go and talk to Stan. I’ll call you,” said Fiddleford. Stanford nodded and left the living room as he made his way to the bedroom to pick up his backpack. Once he got his backpack, Stanford made his way out the house without giving a glance to Fiddleford. The thin man looked out the window to see Stan still in his car at the driveway and Ford walking towards the car. Ford tapped on the window that got Stan’s attention who responded by glaring at him and rolled down the window.

Fiddleford watched Stanford talking to Stanley but couldn’t hear what he was saying. Stanley just sat and listened to Ford and then gestured his twin to get in the car. When Ford climbed into the passenger seat, Stan started his car and drove off. The blond sighed and went to the bathroom to shower. After cleaning up and getting dressed, Fiddleford drove towards the bar to see Rita weeping and holding a handkerchief.

“Ya heard the news, Rita?” asked Fiddleford when he stepped out of his truck.

“I did. I can’t believe Alejandro is gone,” Rita sobbed and blew her nose into her handkerchief.

“So, who will take over the Love Gulch?” asked Fiddleford.

“I don’t know. As far as I know, we’re out of the job,” said Rita, “I guess I’ll go back being a waitress in some restaurant.”

“Yeah, I reckon I should start looking for a new job too,” said Fiddleford and went back to his truck, “Good luck, Rita.”

“You too. I’ll see you at the funeral,” said Rita and she started walking down the sidewalk. Fiddleford sighed and drove back to the house. When the blond made it inside, he laid across the couch and stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe that his day turned out like this. First, Fiddleford found out that Al was murdered by a werewolf, then he had a fallout with Stanford and now he’s jobless. The thin man wiped away a tear from the corner of his way and made his way to the kitchen.

Fiddleford picked up the phone and was about to dial Emma-May’s number but changed his mind and put the phone back down. The blond groaned and went back laying on the couch and spent the rest of the day sleeping in the living room.

Stan didn’t acknowledge Ford throughout their ride back to the shack. When they finally arrived home, Stan went up to his room without saying a word. Stanford then got out of the car and went up stairs and stood before the locked door, “Stanley, please talk to me,” said Ford, “I know you’re angry with me, but we need to talk about this.” Stan didn’t respond as he sat on the floor with his back against the door.

“I shouldn’t have forced you to break up with Al,” Stanford added as he also sat on the floor and leaned against the door, “He was your boyfriend, and I had no say in this. I’m sorry, Stanley.” Stanford sat in the hallway as he waited for Stanley to answer. “I thought pushing Al away will keep him safe. I really did,” Stanford continued, “But I wasn’t just worried about Al’s safety, I was also afraid that he’ll find out the truth about us. I panicked, Stanley, and I’m sorry.” When Stanford heard Stanley unlocking the door, he quickly got on his feet and stepped back. Stan stepped out of the room and looked at his brother in the eye.

“I’m not an idiot, Stanford,” Stan finally responded, “of course, Al could never understand what’s going on, but cutting ties with him should be my own choice and what you did wasn’t fair. And since we’re dating the same guy, we are going to make decisions for our relationship together from now on. You got that?” Stan stated sternly as he poked Ford’s chest with his finger.

“Understood. I’ll do better next time, Stan,” said Ford as he opened his arms to give Stan a hug. Stan just stood there and shook his head.

“You better be good on your word, sixer,” Stan replied, and he made his way back to his bedroom, “I still love you, Ford, but I’m not ready to forgive you yet.” Stan added without looking over his shoulder and closed the door behind him. Ford once again stood in the hallway alone. The six-fingered man let out a deep sigh as he went downstairs and descended further by going to the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but full of angst. I'll be getting more time to work on this story soon, so hopefully the updates will come faster.


	15. Ch. 15

After his fight with Stanford. Fiddleford spent most of his days looking for a new job or working on his prototype. When Fiddleford wasn’t working, he spent his time laying around the living room and staring at the ceiling. Besides going to the store for groceries, Fiddleford attending Al’s funeral was the only time he ever stepped out of the house and when he needed to go out, he made sure to get back home before dark.

Fiddleford wanted to see the twins again, but he couldn’t bring himself to call them. The blond is still angry at Stanford and he is not sure if Stanley still wants to see him. However, the loneliness was getting to him and he terribly missed Stan and Ford. Fiddleford was torn by both anger and sadness, but he couldn’t decide if seeing the twins again would ease the agony or worsen it. As Fiddleford was coming back from the market, the phone rang, and he rushed to the kitchen, left the groceries on the table and picked up the phone.

“Hello?” Fiddleford responded.

“Hey, Fidds,” said Stan.

“Stanley? Oh, hi how ya been?”

“Okay and you?”

“Alright, I reckon.”

“So, uh, is it okay if I come over?”

“Oh, well sure. That’s fine,” Fiddleford answered as he twirled the cord around his finger, “When are you coming over?”

“Right now. I’ll be right over in a few minutes,” said Stan and he hung up. Fiddleford then started putting the food away. Once he put the last item in the freezer, Fiddleford heard the doorbell. The blond straitened his hair as he made his to the front door, he opened it to see a tired Stan who hadn’t shaved for days and had a duffle bag under his arm.

“Hey, Fidds. Sorry I didn’t get the time to clean up,” said Stan as he entered the house.

“Stanley, what happened to ya?” asked Fiddleford as he closed the door and led Stan to sit by the kitchen table.

“I moved out,” Stan answered bluntly.

“You left Stanford?” Fiddleford was shocked and sat beside Stan. He knew that Stan was angry at Ford, but he didn’t he would leave his like that.

“I know Ford was sorry for what he did, but I couldn’t stand being in the same house with him, so I left and been living in my car for a few days.”

“What?! Why didn’t ya call me that you need a place to stay?”

“I don’t know. I figured you want to be alone to cool down or something.”

“I’m only mad at Stanford. Ya have nothing to do with it.”

“So, you don’t mind having me around?”

“Of course not, hon, you’re free to stay as long as ya like,” Fiddleford chuckled lightly and held Stan’s hand.

Stan smirked, “Good, because I really miss you.” Fiddleford smiled back as he went to sit on Stan’s and kissed him passionately while his fingers ran through all the brown, greasy hair.

“Ya go and freshen up while I get dinner ready,” Fiddleford whispered to Stan’s lips.

“Thanks, babe,” Stan then kissed Fidds’s neck and moved him off his lap as he made his way to the shower. Once Fiddleford finished setting up the table, Stan arrived cleaned and in new clothes.

“Smells good, Fidds,” said Stan as sat down by the table and admired the spread of roast chicken and mashed potatoes.

“Dig in, Stan,” Fiddleford then offered a plate to Stan and the brunet began eating the chicken as he sank his teeth into the leg. Stan appeared a lot hungrier than usual, but Fiddleford remembered Stan mentioning that he was living in his car for a few days. Did Stan spent days without eating as well?

Fiddleford took a bite of his mashed potatoes and decided not to address it, “So, how’s the chicken?”

“Pretty good,” Stan answered with a mouthful, chewed a few times and swallowed, “I’ve been eating nothing but sandwiches so it’s good to finally eat a real meal.”

Fiddleford frowned and sadly gazed at Stan, “I really wished ya called me sooner.”

Stan sighed and look at Fiddleford in the eye, “Don’t feel bad about me. I chose to leave my home and I stupidly thought I could last a week or two and I didn’t want to drag you into it.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want to pressure you to take sides.”

“Oh,” said Fiddleford took a sip from his glass of water, “Not much of a choice since I’m mad at him too.”

“Ford’s wasn’t using you to make up to me, you know,” said Stan, after guzzling down a bottle of Pit Cola, “You aren’t the first Ford and I fell for at the same time.”

Fiddleford pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Then why do I feel like my relationship with Ford is hollow?”

Stan was about to speak, but hesitated and bit his lower lip, “Maybe that’s something you and Ford need to talk about.”

“You’re right, Stan, but I don’t think I’m ready to do that yet.”

“How about we forget about all this and focus on dinner. It’s starting to get cold,” Stan smiled at Fidds. The blond smiled back and nodded, and the men continued eating. When Stan and Fidds finished their meals, they retreated to the bedroom. After stripping themselves to their boxers and went to bed, Fiddleford was laying on his side while he lets Stan curl up to him and wrap his arms around him. The thin man giggled when he felt Stan’s fingers trailing across his stomach. Stan then started kissing and sucking on Fiddleford’s neck causing him to mewl.

The blond turned his head to lock lips with Stan and the other man gladly kissed back. Stan then slipped his hand down Fidds’s boxers and started pumping his member. Fidds moaned into Stan’s mouth as his dick was being stroked vigorously. Stan went back to kissing Fidds’s neck while his lover moaned and grinded his ass against his crotch. After Fidds cried out and came into Stan’s hand, he went limber and panted.

“You like that?” Stan smirked as he whispered into Fidds’s ear.

“Y-yeah,” Fidds panted and then turned to face Stan, “Now it’s my turn.” The blond got between Stan legs as he laid on his stomach and pulled his lover’s hard length out of his boxers. Stan arched his back and moaned when Fidds started sucking on his member. The brunet shuddered and huffed as he saw stars lighting up the dark room, he reached for Fiddleford’s head and started petting it. Then, Stan grabbed Fidds’s head and enthusiastically thrust himself into his mouth. The blond held on to Stan’s thighs and let out a muffled cry, but he let Stan repeatedly hit the back of his throat as his eyes rolled over. Stan snarled and came into Fidds’s mouth while the blond attempted to swallow every drop. Fiddleford pulled away and wiped his mouth while coughing.

“You okay?” Stan asked.

“I-I’m fine,” Fidds panted and crawled up to lay next to Stan. Fidds then laid his head on Stan’s chest while his lover rubbed his back, “Goodnight, hon.”

“Night, babe,” Stan yawned and he and Fidds drifted to sleep. Fiddleford felt a lot better when Stan started living with him as he now has someone to help ease him. Not only Stanley was helping Fiddleford look for a job, but he was also helping with the bills by using the payments he earned from his job. Stan would even offer drinks and snacks while Fiddleford was working on his prototype. Despite the comfort Stan has been providing, Fiddleford still felt incomplete. He felt like a one-winged bird trying to get off the ground. The blond was still angry at Stanford, but he still misses him.

Later in the evening, Stan and Fidds were eating pizza in the kitchen while they talk about their day, “And then I told the guys a joke that goes like this: A man walks into a bar and said ouch,” said Stan as he picked a pepperoni from his slice and ate it. Fiddleford chuckled and took a sip on his glass of iced tea, “Hah! I knew that was funny!”

“It’s actually corny, but it’s funny in a way,” Fiddleford replied. Stan scoffed, but smiled at the response. Stan noticed that Fiddleford hadn’t been very responsive since they started eating.

“You miss Ford, don’t you?” Stan stated. Fiddleford looked up and froze when he heard Stan. The blond lowered his head, but hesitantly nodded his head.

“I still love Stanford, but I’m still upset over what he did to you,” Fiddleford answered, “I don’t know if I have the courage to talk to him. Hell, I can’t even call my ex-wife.”

“Why do you want to? She obviously doesn’t want to see you again,” said Stan and ate another slice.

“It’s not Emma-May; it’s my son. I don’t care if I never see her again, but I can’t spend another day without seeing my boy,” said Fiddleford and wiped a tear from his eye.

“Then we should go to Palo Alto and tell her face to face,” Stan suggested.

“W-what?”

“Yeah just you and me hitting the road, going to California and getting you to see your kid again,” said Stan rushed to the bedroom to get his duffle bag, “We’ll pack our stuff now and we head out tomorrow morning.”

“But-but we can’t just go. What about your job and Stanford?”

“Pfft. I’m on my vacation days and I can go back to work once we come back. Also, Sixer knows how to cook now he can take care of himself for a few more days.”

“Why would you do this for me?”

“Because a man desperately wants to see his kid, is obviously a good dad. My old man didn’t even bother to visit us since we left Jersey. So, what do you say? You in?”

Fiddleford paused and sat in silence. If he goes back to California only to be rejected, all the effort would be for nothing. Then again, trying to call Emma-May hasn’t been effective either. The blond might as well face her head on and demand to let him see Tate again.

The thin man inhaled and let out a deep sigh, “Okay. Let’s do it.”

“Ha! That a boy!” Stan cheered as he playfully punched Fiddleford’s shoulder, “First things first; let’s finish the pizza and we can start packing.” After finishing their dinner, the men packed up their bags and went to bed. At sun rise, Stan and Fidds loaded their luggage into the El Diablo and drove out of Gravity Falls as they began their journey to Palo Alto.


	16. Ch. 16

Throughout the ride, Stan drove the car while Fidds gave him directions. Stan and Fidds would stop at a diner to eat or at a motel to rest. The men would spend the trip telling each other stories and jokes. Sometimes, Stan and Fidds would sleep together in the back of the car. Fiddleford enjoyed those moments when he rested his head on Stan’s chest while looking at the stars through the window. However, sometimes Fiddleford wished that it were Stanford pressed against his back instead of the car seat.

When they finally reached the Santa Clara County, Fiddleford took the wheel for the rest of the drive. After hours of driving, Fiddleford parked the car across from a small house where there was a small bicycle placed by the pillar of the porch and a wooden wind chime still hanging on the branch of a small tree. Just like how Fiddleford left it.

“Stan, get up. We’re here,” Fiddleford shook Stan who was sleeping with his pressed against the window. Stan snorted and sat up as he opened his eyes.

“Huh, what?” Stan turned to see the house, “It’s that where you live?”

“Used to,” Fiddleford answered bluntly.

“Oh,” Stan then patted Fidds’s knee and gestured him get out the car, “Well, let’s march over there and-.”

“Actually, I want to do this alone. The last thing my ex-wife wants to see is me with one of my boyfriends.”

“Right. I’ll go get some gas and I’ll come back for you in a few minutes, okay?”

“Okay,” Fiddleford then got out of the car while Stan scooted to the driver’s seat, “Well, wish me luck.” Stan gave Fidds the thumbs up and drove off to the nearest gas station. Fiddleford took a deep breath and walked towards the house. When he reached the front door, Fiddleford raised his hand, but slowly backed away as if the wooden door could scorch his hand to the bone. The blond puffed up his chest and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened and a dark-haired woman stood before Fiddleford, “Fiddleford? What are you doing here?”

“I want to see my son, Emma-May,” Fiddleford replied sternly.

“You can’t see him, Fiddleford,” Emma-May glared as she folded her arms.

“I regret for not being honest sooner, but ya have no right to punish me like this.”

“I’m not doing this for what you did to me. I’m doing this for Tate. I don’t want my son to be influenced by your-your ‘thing.”

“My thing?!” Fiddleford snapped, “Ya think my sexuality is contagious? Ya really think I want my boy to get involved with that part of my life? I know I can never be the man ya want me to be, but I’m still Tate’s father, damn it. I still want to be a part of his life.”

Emma-May leaned against the doorway and twirled her hair around her finger. A quirk Fiddleford knew well enough whenever his ex-wife is in deep thought. The woman then sighed, “Fine. You can come in.”

The thin man smiled and stepped inside. Inside the living, a little brown-haired boy was drawing a lake filled with fish as he was laying on the floor.

“Hey, tater-tot,” said Fiddleford. Tate looked up to find his smiling father standing before him.

“Daddy!” Tate jumped up and ran to his father’s arms. Fiddleford scooped him up and held him tightly as joyful tears streamed down his face. Fiddleford and Tate spent the rest of the day talking and playing. The boy asked where his father had been all this time, and Fiddleford told him about a lovely, wooded town he learned to call his home. Of course, Fiddleford left out his relationship with the twins and the werewolf murders from the narrative.

“Are you going to stay, Dad?” asked Tate as he and Fiddleford sat in the living room.

“No, son. I don’t live here anymore,” said Fiddleford and petted Tate’s hair.

“But I want you to stay,” Tate sniffed and rubbed his eye.

“So, do I, but your mom and I aren’t together anymore,” Fiddleford wrapped his arm around Tate and held him against his side, “Even though I live far away, I’ll come and visit you whenever I can. Time for me to go, tater-tot.” Fiddleford picked up his boy and gave him a big hug.

“I love you, Daddy,” said Tate as he wrapped his little arms around his father’s neck.

“I love you too, son,” Fiddleford’s voice trembled as more tears threatened to form. The thin man put his son down, placed a kiss on the top of the boy’s head and waved goodbye as he made his way to the front door where Emma-May waited and opened the door for him.

“Hey, Fiddleford?” Emma-May called out as Fiddleford was walking out, “You think you can make it for Tate’s birthday?”

Fiddleford looked over his shoulder and slightly smiled, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Fiddleford then waved goodbye to his ex and walked down the sidewalk. When the blond made a turn to the right, he saw Stan’s car parked nearby. Stan looked at his rearview mirror and noticed Fiddleford coming over. The brunet unlocked the doors before the blond climbed inside and sat on the passenger’s seat.

“So, how did it go?” asked Stan.

“Pretty well. Emma-May even invited me to my son’s birthday,” said Fiddleford, “Thank you for bringing me here, Stanley.”

“Don’t mention it, Fidds,” Stan grinned as he cupped Fidds’s cheek. 

As Stan was about to lean forward to kiss, Fiddleford quickly pulled away, “We can’t do it here, remember?”

“Oh, right. Then let’s head home so I can screw your brains out,” Stan replied. Fiddleford chuckled and playfully smacked Stan’s shoulder as they started making their way back to Gravity Falls.

After days of driving back to Oregon, Stan and Fidds arrived back to Gravity Falls late at night. Fidds was fast asleep when Stan parked the car in the driveway and carried him into the house. After Stan laid Fidds on the bed, he started taking the bags from the trunk and bringing them inside. The brunet yawned as he stripped out of his clothes and climbed into bed with Fidds. The next morning Fiddleford woke up to find himself back in his bedroom, he yawned and got out of bed and his way to the kitchen where he found Stan making pancakes.

“Morning, babe,” Stan greeted as he looked over his shoulder.

“Morning, Stan,” Fiddleford yawned and sat by the kitchen table. Stan served a plate of pancakes to Fidds while placing a bottle of syrup and a stick of butter on the table. 

“I’m glad things work out for you, Fidds,” said Stan and ate a piece of his pancake.

“Me too, but there’s still some unfinished business for us to do,” Fidds answered as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

Stan gave Fidds a confusing look as he was eating more of his meal, he then paused and swallowed, “Oh, you mean Ford.”

“I’m ready to talk to him, but I won’t go unless you’re ready too.”

“What? Why?”

“I know how much you and Stanford mean to each other and you guys can’t keep avoiding each other forever. Besides, I can’t patch things up until everything’s alright between all three of us.”

Stan let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, “You’re right. I guess Ford has been punished long enough. We’ll go to the shack once I finish this.” Stan then picked a large piece of his pancake with a fork and shoved it in his mouth. After they finished eating their breakfast, Stan and Fidds got into the el diablo and made their way to the shack. Once the men arrived, Stan took out his key to unlock the front door and both he and Fidds went inside the shack. 

“Stanford,” Stan called out, “Come on, Ford. Fidds and I want to talk.” The men went up stairs to check the bedroom, but Stanford wasn’t there. Stan and Fidds then started searching throughout the house but found nothing and got together in the living room.

“No luck, huh?” Stan remarked.

Fidds shook his head, “Maybe Stanford stepped out.”

“My brother only goes out alone late in the evening. Ford would just doze off in random places like-,” Stan then paused and turned to the door of the basement, “Of course. Come on, Fidds.” Stan led the way as he opened the door and walked down the stairs.

“Is this where Stanford does his research?” asked Fiddleford.

“Yeah, I know it’s down here. I only come down here whenever Ford forgets to eat,” Stan replied as they reached the floor where there’s an elevator waiting for them. Fiddleford was surprised to see something like this in someone else’s basement. Stan then opened the elevator, the men went inside and descended further after Stan pressed the third button. Once they reached the third floor, Fiddleford gasped at the site of various computers and machines displayed in the room.

“See, what did I tell you,” Stan remarked as he gestured Ford sleeping in his desk, “Ford, wake up. It’s us.” Stan went up to his twin and shook his shoulder. The brunet shook Ford again, but he was still unresponsive.

“Stanford? Stanford!” Stan panicked and quickly sat Ford up and checked his pulse, “Fiddleford, call 911.”


	17. Ch. 17

After finding Stanley’s note saying that he needs space, Stanford spent most of his time in the basement since Stan moved out days ago and it was a good way to ignore the loneliness for a while. However, Stanford would now and then climb upstairs to get something to eat. The six-fingered man was fortunate that he learned to cook before his twin left as he made himself some spaghetti. He then sat in the kitchen table and started eating his meal while gazing down at his bowl. Stanford’s eyes were locked on his food until he finally looked across the table and found no one sitting before him. The realization that he’s alone caught up with him and his appetite suddenly vanished. 

“He’s not coming back,” a voice echoed in Stanford’s head, “They’re not coming back.” Stanford then threw away the rest of the pasta into the trash and walked back to the basement. The man continued the routine for days: he worked in the basement for hours, went upstairs to eat until loneliness drove him back to the basement and he’ll stay there all night to avoid going to an empty bed. 

Stanford was sitting the dimly lit basement as he was working on a metal piece, he looked at the dark space before him that he hoped would be the space used to build the very thing that will fix everything. Everything except his relationship with Stan and Fiddleford. Now that he thought about it, Fiddleford hadn’t called him for weeks. The man sighed and palmed his face as he lowered his head onto his desk. The man stayed in that position for a long time until he rose from his desk and went back upstairs.

Stanford made his way to the living room and laid across the sofa and stared mindlessly at the ceiling. Not mindlessly really, but Stanford was wondering what Stanley and Fiddleford were doing right now. The researcher expected that Stan was living with Fiddleford and they’re probably avoiding him together, which made him feel even worse. The six-fingered man couldn’t stand the pain anymore; he wanted to see them again. He thought about calling Fiddleford, but he swore that he’ll wait for the other man to reply first. However, the researcher decided that he’ll drive over to Fidds’s house instead. Stanford knew that Fiddleford won’t like it, but at least he would get to see and hear him again.

Stanford got into his car and made his way to Fiddleford’s house. When he arrived, Stanford noticed that Stan’s car wasn’t there. Did that mean that Stan wasn’t with Fidds the whole time? He rang the bell and knocked on the door, but there was no response. Stanford then looked through the window and realized that no one was home. His heart had stopped and torn itself in two. 

“Told you they’re not coming back.” 

Stanford went back to his car and sat in the driver’s seat as he softly wept. After Stanford finished crying, he then drove back home and went back to the basement. Since then, Stanford spent all his days working on his project and stopped eating all together. The researcher mostly sustained himself by drinking water while he was working in the basement. He had continuously worked on his project until his head began to ache while he was looking over his blueprints. The man groaned as he rubbed his temples and struggled to look over his notes. His vision was blurred and the throbbing in his skull was getting worse. Stanford groaned once more before he collapsed on his desk.

Stan and Fiddleford sat in the hospital’s lobby as they waited for the doctor to arrive. Fiddleford was pulling his hair as he stared at the clock while Stan was biting into his knuckle. After they carried Ford out of the basement, the ambulance arrived in time to take him to the hospital while Stan and Fidds followed it in the el diablo. It felt like hours since they were ordered to stay in the lobby. 

“Mr. Pines?” a doctor called as he approached Stan.

Stan quickly sat up, “Is my brother okay? What happened?”

“Your brother was suffering from malnourishment, but we manage to stabilize him,” the doctor answered, “He’s doing a lot better now, so you can go and visit him.” 

Stan turned to Fiddleford who nodded at him assuring him that he can go ahead. Stan then followed the doctor who took him to Ford’s room. Once he entered the room, Stan found Ford sleeping on the bed with an I V tube attached to his arm. The doctor left to give Stan privacy as he closed the door behind him. The man cautiously sat beside his twin and gently brushed the hair off his forehead.

“I left you alone for over a month and you go and do this,” Stan said to Ford, “I don’t blame you, though. I would have done worse.” Stan then took Ford’s hand and interlock their fingers together. Ford’s eyes slowly opened and looked straight at Stan, he stared blankly at him until tears began streaming out of them.

“You came back,” Stanford finally spoke as more tears came.

“Yeah,” Stan replied as his voice trembled.

“I’m sorry-.”

“Shh, I know, and I forgive you okay,” Stan then cupped Ford’s cheek, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Ford choked and placed his hand on top of Stan’s.

“Fidds is here and he’s worried about you too.”

Ford’s eyes widened when he heard Fiddleford’s name, “He’s here?”

“Yeah. I’ll go bring him,” said Stan and left the room to get Fidds as he closed the door behind him. After a few minutes, the door slowly open as Fiddleford cautiously entered the room and saw Ford lying in bed looking back at him.

“Hey, Stanford,” Fidds waved at Ford.

“Hi,” Ford replied weakly. Fidds then went to sit beside Ford with Stan following behind him, “I miss you, Fiddleford.”

The blond smiled tearfully as he took Ford’s hand and kissed its palm, “I missed ya too, darlin’.” Fiddleford then nuzzled into Stanford’s hand. The blond released Stanford’s hand and looked over his shoulder when he heard knocks on the door. The doctor was standing by the doorway with a chart in his hand.

“Sorry for the interruption, but I need to examine him before he can be released. You gentlemen can pick him up tomorrow in the afternoon,” said the doctor. Stan and Fidds turned to Ford who assured them that he’ll be fine. The men said goodbye and left Stanford’s room. When Stan and Fidds left the hospital and went back to Fidds’s house, they started packing Stan’s things, putting them in Stan’s car and drove to the shack. After Stan put all his clothes back in his own drawer, he went downstairs to join Fidds in the living room.

Fiddleford noticed the anxiety reflecting in Stan’s eyes as he sat beside him and stared down at his own shoes, “The doctor says Stanford is going to be fine.”

“If you hadn’t talked me into seeing him, he wouldn’t be,” Stan commented.

“That wasn’t your fault,” said Fiddleford. 

“Then why does it feel like it was?” Fiddleford then laid his head on Stanley’s shoulder and held his arm.

“Ya know Stanford doesn’t blame ya for this.” Stan sniffed and rubbed his eyes before nuzzling with Fidds and resting his head on top his. The men stayed in the living room and ended up sleeping on the couch for the entire night. 

The next day Stan and Fidds went to pick up Stanford from the hospital. Stanford was sitting on a wheelchair with Fiddleford walking beside him while Stan was wheeling him out of the hospital and to the El Diablo. After helping Ford get into the car, the men drove off and went back to the shack. Stan and Fidds helped Ford get to his room and laid him on his bed.

“The doctor said you need lots of liquids before you can start eating food again,” said Fiddleford as he placed the blanket over Stanford, “I’ll go make you my own homemade fruit juice while you and Stan catch up, okay.” Fidds placed a kiss on Ford’s forehead and went on his way to the kitchen.

“We’re going to get you back on your feet in no time,” Stan commented cheerfully as he sat beside Ford and patted his leg.

“I thought you were gone,” Ford murmured.

“What?”

“I went to Fiddleford’s house weeks ago and neither of you were there. I thought you ran off together to get away from me, so I just shut down and put all my focus on my work.”

Stan frowned and exhaled deeply, “We didn’t run away, Stanford. I just took Fidds to California so he can see his kid. He also suggested that we should come over and talk to you when we came back. If Fidds hadn’t talked me into it, well, I wouldn’t forgive myself.”

“You didn’t do this to me, Stanley. It’s my fault this happened,” Stanford laid further down in his pillow and curled up on his side, “And I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything.”

Stan reached for Ford’s head and stroked his hair, “I know. You were wrong to talk me into leaving Al, but you were right about us not trusting him. As much as I loved Al, I could never bring myself into telling him everything about me or us. I know it wouldn’t last, but I still want it to last a little longer.” 

Ford laid in bed as he listened to Stan and then took his hand into his own, “You’re right, Stanley. I was so overprotective that I ended up hurting you. I’m-.”

“I already forgive you, Stanford. You don’t need to apologize again,” Stan smiled at his twin.

“So, you don’t hate me anymore?”

Stan smirked and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Ford’s cheek, “I was pissed, but I could never hate you, Ford.” Ford smiled and gave Stan’s hand a squeeze. 

Fiddleford arrived with a pitcher of juice and some glasses, “Sorry it took me so long, but I reckon this will do the trick.” Fidds then poured some juice into the glasses and offered them to the twins.

“This juice is really good, Fidds. What’s in it?” asked Ford after taking a sip.

“Well, there’s apple, grapefruit, orange and lemon. It’s Tate’s favorite,” Fidds answered.

“I’m going downstairs to make dinner. I’ll let you know when it’s ready, Fidds,” said Stan and kissed Fidds on the lips before he left with his glass of juice hand.

Fiddleford then sat on the edge of the bed beside Ford as he instinctively rubbed his covered leg, “How are ya feeling now, Stanford?”

“A lot better, thank you,” Stanford replied after he finished his juice, “Stanley told me how he helped you reunite with your son.”

“He did. Stan encouraged me to confront Emma-May in person and accompanied me on my trip back to California.”

“And did you get to see Tate?” Ford asked as he cradled his empty glass.

“Yeah. Not only that but my ex even allows me to see him again for his birthday,” Fiddleford smiled to himself. 

“I’m glad to hear that. You deserve to be in your son’s life,” Ford smiled sadly.

“What’s wrong, darlin’?”

“Nothing, just felt stupid to think for a moment that you and Stan would leave me,”

“What do ya mean?”

“I-I came to your house while you and Stan were away and when I noticed you weren’t home, well, I thought you guys -.” Ford paused and then muttered, “left town and abandoned me.”

“Oh, Stanford,” Fiddleford replied and placed a hand on Ford’s forearm.

“I was being stupid and selfish thinking you abandoned me while you were actually trying to reconnect with your family.”

“We’ve all been going through a hard time during this stormy patch. Despite what you did, Stan and I still missed ya dearly,” said Fiddleford as his hand lowered to Ford’s own, “The reason I was angry with you was because the way ya forced Stan to break up with Al reminded me of my old self. The old me that would hurt someone I loved because I thought it was the right thing to do. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how selfish it was.”

Ford frowned and lowered his head, “You’re right, Fiddleford. I was being selfish. I have no right to control Stan’s love life like that. I thought I was protecting Al, but in actuality I was just delaying the inevitable.” Ford went silent as he laid against the pillow.

“You mind if I join you?” asked Fiddleford. Ford looked up at Fiddleford and smiled slightly as he scooted to the side and patted on the empty space. The blond then laid on the bed and pulled Ford to sleep on his chest.

“I’m sorry, Fiddleford,” said Ford laying his head on Fidds’s chest.

“I know and I forgive you,” Fiddleford answered and planted a kiss on Ford’s forehead.

“Stanford?”

“Hmm?”

“Are ya going to push me away too?”

“No never.” Fidds and Ford laid together quietly as they nuzzled against each other.

“Fidds! Dinner’s ready!” Stan hollered from downstairs. 

Fiddleford sat up and stretched out his back, “The doctor says you can’t have any solids for a couple of days, but I promise that we’ll make you your favorite once you’re fully recovered.”

“If you need more juice, I’ll place the pitcher by your side, so you don’t need to get out of bed,” said Fiddleford as he placed the pitcher on Ford’s nightstand, “Goodnight, darlin’.” The blond then kissed Ford on the lips.

“Goodnight, dearest,” Ford smiled at Fidds. Fidds then kissed Ford’s cheek before he left the room and made his way down to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I was struggling to get it finish because I was lacking motivation and interest. I've been getting ideas on writing other fanfics that are not Gravity Falls related. However, I'm going to finish this fic before I move on to the next.


	18. Ch 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some stancest in this chapter, if you don't want to read the incestual bit, you can stop reading now.

Stan and Fidds spent the rest of the week taking care of Ford by providing him juice, water and small portions of food. The two men would take turns to look after Ford when one of them needed to go to work. On their day offs, Stan, Ford and Fidds would get together in Ford’s room and spent most of the time talking about their days. Ford smiled and listened to Stan talking about the funny moments that occurred in his work and Fiddleford discussing about his progress on his prototype and his new job as a technician. 

Once Ford fully recovered, he decided to go downstairs to finish up his project. However, when Ford was about to open the basement door, he couldn’t bring himself to turn the knob as his hand began to shake. The man knew that the basement itself didn’t almost kill him, but his anxiety grew as he breathed deeply, and his heartbeat became faster. The overwhelming fear of dying in the basement, alone and forgotten, caused Ford to back away and retreated to the living room where Stan was watching T.V.

“Whoa, Ford. What happened to you?” asked Stan when he noticed the distraught look on his twin’s face.

Ford didn’t reply until he sat beside Stan and lowered his head, “I want to work on my project, but somehow I can’t get myself to go to the basement.”

“Ford, you just got better. You still need more time,” said Stan.  
“You don’t understand, Stanley. I’m too scared to go in,” Ford responded.

“You’ve been through a lot, Ford,” said Stan as he wrapped his arm around Ford’s shoulder, “Just relax a little bit longer.”

“I can’t I need to finish this. This werewolf problem is not going to take a break while I’m trying to get over my trauma you know that.”

Stan pulled his arm away as he frowned and sighed, “Yeah, I know.”

“Stanley, I didn’t mean it like-I’m sorry.”

“I know and you’re right. Problems don’t take breaks, but I don’t want you to get worked up over this.” 

Ford bit his lower lip and remained silent. Stan noticed how even more upset his twin looked and wrapped his arm around him again as he pulled him against his body, “Ford, come on. Let’s just forget the subject and focus on something else.”

“Like what?”

“I got one thing in mind, Stanford,” Stan purred as he smirked at Ford, “If you’re up for it.”

Fiddleford called for the third time and still no one answered. Fiddleford had just finished using Stanford’s tools and wanted to let him know that he’s going to return them, but it seemed that neither of the twins were home, “I reckon I’ll just bring the new tools to his place then.” Fiddleford then picked up the toolbox, made his way to his truck and drove towards the shack. Once he arrived, Fiddleford pulled his spare key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

When the blond went to the kitchen to leave the toolbox on the kitchen table, he suddenly heard noises from upstairs. Curiosity persuaded Fiddleford to go upstairs as he slowly took one step at a time. Once Fiddleford reached the second floor, the noises became louder and clearer and that was when he realized that the noises were Stanford’s moans as his cheeks turned red. Stanford was having an aff- no there was no way that Stanford was cheating on Fiddleford, especially when he was recovering. Even if the researcher were having an affair, he would have known better than to do it in his own house. 

Fiddleford then assumed that Stanford was masturbating in his room which made his face turn to a deeper, apple red. The inventor knew that he shouldn’t spy, but he couldn’t help himself from wanting to view Stanford stroking himself as he arched his back and coated in sweat. It was also more tempting when the door to Ford’s room was slightly open. Fiddleford carefully crept towards the door and looked through the crack. The man’s eyes widened, and his mouth dropped from the shock of what he just saw.

Yes, Stanford was naked and moaning as he arched his back, but his dick wasn’t engulfed by his all his six digits, but by Stanley’s mouth. Stanley was in fact sucking on his own twin as his head bopped up and down while his hands were caressing Stanford’s shaking thighs. Fiddleford couldn’t believe that both of his lovers were in a relationship together. Although the blond was aware that Stan and Ford were committing incest, Fiddleford blushed when he began getting aroused at the site. He then covered his mouth and used his over hand to palm his clothed erection.

Wanting more, Fiddleford unzipped his pants, pulled out his hardened length and started stroking himself as he watched Stan rapidly sucking Ford’s dick while his twin moaned loader. Fiddleford held on to his moans as he kept pumping his dick faster and reaching his climax. The man finally came as he gasped and collapsed on his knees with his now limp cock in his hand. Exhausted and still high on the orgasm, Fiddleford heard footsteps and the door opening and he froze.

Fiddleford gulped and slowly looked up to see his lovers, Stanford in his robe and Stanley in his boxers, staring down at him with both shock and horror. Not only was Fiddleford caught spying on the twins, but he was found with his limp penis still in his hand. 

“I’m-I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to, but I won’t tell-anyone. Please-please don’t hate me,” Fiddleford begged as he choked on his words, “I won’t tell. I’m sorry I’m sorry-.”

Fiddleford paused when Ford kneeled before him and hugged him.

“We’re sorry too. We wanted to tell you for so long, Fiddleford,” Ford whispered. Fiddleford suddenly remembered to breathe and his free hand reached for Ford’s back as he hugged him back. Fiddleford didn’t know how long he and Ford were in that position, but he became completely calm in the other man’s arms.

“Would you like to join us, dearest?” asked Ford in his sultry voice.

“Yes.” Fiddleford then pulled Ford for a heated kiss. Ford kissed back as he cupped Fidds’s face while Fidds deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue in Ford’s mouth. The blond moaned into his lover’s mouth when he felt more lips kissing his neck from behind. Fiddleford pulled away from Stanford and tilted his head as he let Stanley litter his neck with kisses.

“Come on, Fidds. Let’s get you more comfortable,” said Stan as he lifted Fidds’s shirt and pulled it off him. Once Fiddleford got on his feet, the twins led him to bed while stripping him down and leaving a trail of discarded clothing behind. Now naked, Fiddleford was laid in bed and watched the twins discard their clothing as well before joining him. Stan and Ford both laid aside Fidds and started kissing and caressing him while the blond mewled and gasped at the feeling of their lips and hands. The blond then arched up his back and moaned when the twins began stroking his dick and fondling his balls. Ford left trails of kisses on Fidds’s neck while Stan locked lips with him. 

As the twins’ hands fasten their pace, drawing Fidds closer to another climax, he pulled away from Stan’s lips and gasped out, “W-wait-wait. Stop!” The twins retreated their hands immediately and moved away from Fidds.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” asked Ford, expressing concern.

“Ya- ya didn’t finish,” Fidds panted as he laid boneless in bed.

“What?” the twins replied in unison and confusion.

Fidds wiped the sweat from his forehead and got on his elbows, “I didn’t get to watch you fellas finish.” Ford was unsure what Fidds meant, but Stan arched his eyebrow and smirked down at the thin man.

“So, you rather watch us, huh?” Stan remarked. Ford was about to ask what Stan was talking about until his twin interrupted him by pulling him into a passionate kiss. Ford then kissed back as he hummed into Stan’s mouth. Their kiss became more heated as the twins began nibbling each other’s lips and brushing their tongues against one another. Stan then pushed Ford down on his back and started sucking on his neck, which made his brother moan.

“We got to give Fidds one hell of a show, sixer,” Stan purred into Ford’ ear, which made him shiver with delight. Ford then pulled Stan down for another kiss and the twins rutted against each other while their hands roamed all over. Fidds bit his knuckle and started stroking himself again as he watched Ford then grabbed both of Stan’s ass cheeks and pulled grinded his hips against him. After pulling away from the kiss, Stan pecked Ford’s cheek and went to the nightstand and got a bottle of lube.

“Lay on your stomach so I can see your cute ass, baby,” Stan ordered as he got back in bed. When Ford turned to lay on his stomach, Stan then started palming one of Ford’s plump cheeks as he hungrily stared at his twin, “Good boy.” Fiddleford then let out a squeal as he stroked himself.

“Hey! Don’t get ahead of yourself,” said Stan as he pulled Fidds’s hand off his leaking shaft, “You need to prep us first.” Stan then poured the lube on Fidds’s fingers until they’re completely coated. Fiddleford then lifted Ford’s hips and started fingering him which made the six-fingered man to groan and arched up his back. Fiddleford gently scissored and twirled his fingers inside Ford while his other hand went down to fondle his balls.

Watching Ford quivering and mewling from his fingers, Fiddleford grinned to himself as he pushed his fingers deeper, “Feels good, sugar?” Fiddleford cooed when he hit Ford’s prostrate which made him shudder, “If ya think my fingers feel good, wait until Stan fills ya up with his big, hard cock.” Ford moaned and shook as he listened to Fidds’s dirty talk. 

When he’s finished, Fiddleford took the bottle and poured some lube in his hand. He then went up to Stan and started stroking him with his lubed hand which made the other man hiss and thrust up his hips. Fiddleford locked lips with Stan while he kept lathering his hardened dick. Stan was about to cup Fiddleford’s cheek, but the blond pulled away and gazed seductively into his eyes, “Ya fellas better make it look really good me, hon’.”

“You know we will,” Stan smirked, he then pecked Fidds on the lips and crawled towards his twin who was writhing and waiting for him. Fidds sat on the end of the bed as he watched Stan slip his shaft into his twin which caused him to moan. Once Stan had completely sheathed himself, he started thrusting his hips while Ford was on all fours mewling and moaning. Fiddleford bit his lip and groaned as he watched Ford becoming a needy mess as he pushed his ass into Stan while the other twin grunted and thrusted in a rough pace. Stan then smacked Ford’s ass which made him yelp and arched his head up.

Fiddleford then started stroking his dick again as he kept watching Stan thrusting his hips wildly as he growled and flashed his teeth with such raw lust and Ford getting fucked like an animal as he moaned loudly with his tongue hanging out. The blond then thrusted himself into his hand while his other started pinching his own nipple as he and the twins were drawing closer to their climax. Stan snapped his hips once more and let out a feral growl as he came inside his twin, while Ford cried out his orgasm and Fiddleford moaned when he came in his hand.

Fiddleford fell on his side while Stan collapsed on top of Ford as the three men panted and laid motionless from exhaustion. Stan laid beside Ford and kissed him on the back of his neck while Fiddleford stared up at the ceiling until his eyelids grew so heavy that he slowly fell asleep.


	19. Ch. 19

When Fiddleford finally woke up, he stretched out his limbs and yawned. The blond ran his fingers through his hair and sat up as he turned his head to see the twins still sleeping and in each other’s arms. Stan had his arms around Ford’s shoulders while his twin laid his head on chest and his arm around his wide waist. As Fiddleford gazed at his lovers in each other’s arms, reality started to sink in. Stan and Ford are in an incestuous affair. It shocked Fiddleford, but somehow, he accepted how content the twins appeared together. Yes, it’s not natural, but a lot of things in Gravity Falls are not natural either which seemed fitting for Stan and Ford to live here.

Furthermore, Fiddleford had no right judge considering that he was aroused by that display and even masturbated to it. The blond then quietly slipped out of bed, put on his pants and made his way to the kitchen. Once he got his glass of water, Fiddleford sat by the kitchen table and silently drank as he drifted deeper into his thoughts. The blond chuckled to himself at how he foolishly thought that his life in this strange Oregon town couldn’t get any stranger.

“Fiddleford?” 

Fiddleford looked up when he heard his name and turned to see Stanford in his robe again standing by the doorway.

“Do you mind if I join you?” asked Stanford clinching on to his robe.

Fiddleford smiled slightly and pulled up a chair, “I don’t mind at all.” Stanford smiled back and sat beside his thin lover.

“So, Fiddleford?” Ford cleared his throat, “How do you feel about this?”

“Ya mean about you and Stan?” Fiddleford replied. Ford nodded nervously, “Well, it was, um, a bit alarming, but after thinking about it, it makes a lot of sense.” 

“How so?” asked Ford as he placed his hands on his lap and kept a calm expression despite his heart beating rapidly.

“Well, you and Stan are awful close, and I would catch glimpses of you giving each other affectionate gazes at times. When the three of us made love for the first time, Stan gave me a few pointers about you on, you know,” Fiddleford struggled to explain while rubbing his own forearm, “I also reckon that was the real reason why you wanted Stan to leave Al.”

Stanford exhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, “It was. Al was only interested in Stan and he didn’t seem comfortable with how we’re together all the time, so confessing that secret to him was out of the question.”

“Did Stan know that?”

“Stan always knew that Al would never accept it, but he still wanted him in his life. It wasn’t right for me to push Stan into breaking up with Al, but I was so afraid of how he’ll react that I felt that I had to take drastic measures,” Ford then groaned ran his hands down his face, “I regretted making that mistake then and more so now.”

“I really wished ya told me all this sooner,” Fidds scoffed out a laugh, “All that drama I made was for nothing.”

“True, but Stan was right to be angry with me. I shouldn’t have pushed him to make that decision, even if he is my brother.”

Fiddleford hummed and nodded when he took another sip of his glass, “Are there any other secrets you’re hiding from me?”

“There are I’m afraid, but I don’t know where to begin.”

“How about the one in your basement?”

Ford’s head rose and his eyes widened as fear pierced its claws into his heart when Fidds mentioned about the basement. Ford turned to Fidds to see a curious, concerned look on his face, “I-I take that you went to the basement with Stan when you were looking for me?”

“I did. So, what have you been doing down there?” the blond asked.

“Well, remember when I told you I was working on something to solve the werewolf problem?” Fiddleford nodded. Ford exhaled deeply and continued, “That’s what I’ve been doing in the basement. I’m trying to find answers from another - dimension,”

Fiddleford stared at Stanford with disbelief as he processed what he said, “A-another dimension?”

“You see, I have this theory that all the paranormal activities that occur here is due to a leak between our dimension and the other. So, I’m building a portal that can safely teleport me to that said dimension. Once I succeed, I might find the answers I need to reverse the curse.”

“Ya really think the machine you’re making can help you get rid of the werewolf?”

“Not rid, cure him. Werewolves are merely victims of a curse after all. By finding the source from the other dimension, I can use it to help that person turn back to normal.”

“How long have ya been working on it?”

“Too long. I have the blueprints, but I have little knowledge on mechanics so at this rate, it’ll take me years to complete it,” Ford frowned and slouched in his chair.

Fiddleford frowned at Ford’s dilemma and paused as he stared down at the remaining of his glass. The blond then gulped the rest of his water and turned to Ford, “What if I help you?” Ford became intrigued when he turned to Fidds, “I have several degrees on mechanics and engineering, and I have been inventing machines of my own for years. With my help, you can get the portal ready in less than a year.”

“You-want to help me?” But, what about your job?”

“I can manage it. Besides, most of the calls I get are due to folks who didn’t notice their T.V.s aren’t plugged in,” said Fidds and reached to hold Ford’s hand, “I know how important this project is. If ya really think that portal can help rid, I mean, cure the werewolf, then I want in. The sooner we fix this, the better for this town.”

Ford smiled and gently squeezed Fidds’s hand, “Thank you, Fiddleford. And I gladly accept your offer.”

“Great!” Fidds cheered and grabbed Ford’s hand as he stood from his chair, “What do ya say that we go down there right now and-.” Fidds was about to go to the basement door but was held back. He turned to see Ford still sitting in his chair, staring at that door as if it’s going to devour him.

“Stanford, what’s wrong?”

Fiddleford winced when Stanford squeezed his hand tightly and shook, “I can’t- I can’t go back. Not after-.”

“Shh,” Fidds comforted Ford as he held him to his chest, “It’s alright. We’re not going there now, if you don’t to. It’s alright, darlin’.” Ford wrapped his arms around Fidds’s waist as he breathed and exhaled deeply in relief.   
“We’ll start working when you’re ready okay?”

“Okay,” Ford murmured as he nuzzled against Fidds’s chest and relished his lover’s hand stroking his hair.

A few days after Fiddleford’s learning about the twins’ affair, things were starting to go back to ‘normal.’ Ford finally started eating solid foods again and was in the clear. However, Ford was still traumatized to go back to the basement. Ford managed to open the door that one time, but looking down the stairs swallowed by darkness, reminding him of death, caused him to slam the door shut and walk far away from the basement as possible. Since then, Stanford spent most of his time outside looking for anomalies or doing research in his room.

Stan and Fidds tried to comfort Ford and assured that he shouldn’t rush himself, but it only frustrated him. One day, Fiddleford came to visit and found Ford staring woefully at the T.V. screen. The blond sighed and sat beside Ford and patted him on the back, “Ya tried to go to the basement again, huh?”

“Yes,” Ford answered bluntly, “This is my life’s work and I’m letting one incident to keep me from finishing my project. It’s stupid!” He then groaned and put his face in his hands.

“No, it’s not stupid. Ya almost died in there and ya have every right to be scared,” Fiddleford retorted and wrapped his arms around Ford.

Ford pulled away from Fidds as he stood up and walked towards the closed door with the thin blond following him, “Stan said the similar thing, but it doesn’t help. The longer I stalled the more people will be killed by that mon- werewolf.”

Fiddleford then went up to Ford and took his hand, “What if ya had someone with you?” Ford gave Fidds a confusing look, “I suggested that I’ll help ya with the portal, so we should go down together. Ya don’t need to go through this alone anymore.”

Ford just looked at Fidds silently, but responded by gently squeezing his small hand, “Alright. We’ll do it together.” Ford smiled and Fidds smiled back, he then opened the door and gestured the brunet to join him. Ford took a deep breath and started descending the stairs beside Fidds while still holding each other’s hands. The lower the men went, the darker the hall became which made Ford nervous at the thought that he’s dying, but the squeeze on his hand reminded him that Fiddleford was still there with him.

Once they reached the bottom, Fidds and Ford then went to the elevator and made it to the lab with their hands still holding each other. Stanford observed every corner of the lab as he was slowing remembering what it looked like.

“Ya see, Ford. It’s just a normal lab,” said Fidds which startled Ford out of his trance, “It’s okay, Stanford. You’re fine.” Fidds assured Ford as he took his hand and cradled it.

“You-you’re right. I’m fine. I’m fine,” said Ford and he leaned towards Fidds who gently held him. Ford looked around again and realized that he’s no longer alone. He has Fiddleford here now. The researcher then sighed in relief and let Fidds’s embrace soothe him

“So, shall we get started?” Fiddleford asked which snapped Ford back to his senses.

“What? Oh, yes let’s,” said Ford and led Fidds to his desk where he left his blueprints. Fiddleford sat down, adjusted his glasses and observed the blueprints with Stanford standing behind him. Fiddleford remained quiet as he looked over the prints with great concentration, “These are the most advanced structures and mechanical systems I’ve ever seen. And you came up with this!?” Fiddleford remarked with astonishment.

“Well, yes. With a little help of my muse, of course,” Ford blushed.

“What have ya completed so far?”

“Well, I managed to complete the base of the portal, but I’m now stuck on how to complete the engines and the fuel tanks.”

“I reckon if I gathered some scraps from the junk yard and formulate the right chemical, we can get this done in no time.”

“That’s-great, but might I suggest another source to get the extra metal?”

“Like where?”

“Bring a flashlight and some rope, Fidds. Where we are going will surprise you,” said Ford as he led Fidds out of the lab. The men put on their jackets, scarfs and brought some supplies before they headed outside and made their way towards the hillside where it was facing the mountain shaped like a U.F.O. When Ford opened the metal door on the ground, Fiddleford followed him down the ladder.  
Fiddleford’s mouth dropped when he looked around the dome shaped ship. Ford wasn’t’ kidding when he said that this will surprise him.

“This is where you got your parts?! How did ya manage to find this?”

“Let’s just say I found it by accident,” Ford answered cheerfully as he patted Fidds’s back and led him further into the ship. Once they gathered all the parts they needed, the men dragged all the metal parts back to the shack and down in the lab where they began building the engines and they stayed in the basement until dawn.

“I can’t believe we managed to complete one engine in one night,” Ford yawned.

“What I tell ya, Ford. All ya need is a little help from a friend,” Fidds added and yawned as he stretched out his arms, “So, ya want to take a break?”

“Sure. We can go eat something before we get back to work,” said Ford. When they made their way out of the basement, Ford and Fidds walked towards the kitchen where Stan was making hash browns and waffles.

“So, you finally went to the basement, huh?” Stan remarked as he placed the plates on the table.

“I couldn’t have done it without Fiddleford’s support,” said Ford after sitting down by the table.

“It was nothing, sugar,” Fidds yawned. 

“It wasn’t nothing, Fidds. Ford hadn’t pulled an all-nighter in the basement since we brought him back from the hospital. Well, dig in guys. This grub is not going to eat itself,” Stan said as he sat himself down. After breakfast, Ford helped Stan with the dishes while Fidds looked over the notes by the kitchen table.

“So, how did he do it?” asked Stan suddenly still focusing on the dishes.

“What?” Ford turned to Stan.

“How did Fidds help you get over your trauma?”

“He went to the basement with me,” Ford answered.

“That’s it? I could have done that,” Stan scoffed.

“Fiddleford also asked to be my lab assistant and with his aid I’m now almost finished with my portal,” Ford added.

“Seriously? How come you never ask me to help you with any of your projects?” Stan asked with a pinch of jealousy. 

“I did, remember,” Ford answered bluntly.

“Oh, yeah,” Stan replied sheepishly and lowered his shoulders.

“It wasn’t your fault. I’m the one who should have known better,” said Ford as he dried another plate and put it in the rack. 

Stan nodded and put another dried plate in the rack, “You and Fidds better be thinking of going to bed after this right.”

“Stan, I can’t sleep now! Fiddleford and I are making actual progress. Right, Fiddleford?” Ford was answered by Fiddleford’s snores when he turned to see the blond sleeping with his head on the table.

“Glad Fidds agrees with me, and you should do the same,” Stan commanded as he poked his finger against Ford’s chest.

“Just let me do a few things in the basement and I’ll go straight to bed,” said Ford.

“Alright, but you better get some sleep after that, you hear?” Stan smirked and then kissed Ford on the lips which made the other flinch, “Ford, relax. Fidds is okay with it, remember?”

“Heh heh, right. I haven’t gotten used to it yet,” Ford chuckled nervously.

“Well, I’m taking Fidds to bed, and if I don’t see you sleeping next to him for the next thirty minutes, I’m going to drag you out of the basement myself. You got that?” Stan ordered.

“Clear as crystal, Stan,” Ford chuckled as he made his way back to the basement. Stan then scooped Fidds up and went upstairs where he took the thin man to his room and laid him in bed.


	20. Ch. 20

It was late in the afternoon when Fiddleford woke up to find himself sleeping in Stan’s room. The blond yawned and went to the bathroom to urinate. Afterwards, Fidds walked downstairs and found a note attached to the hallway mirror. The note was from Stan that stated that he’s off to work and he needed Fidds to go offer lunch to Ford who’s still working in the basement. The blond put the not in his pocket and went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. When Fidds arrived in the lab, he found Ford looking over his journal and the blueprints.

“Stanford, I brought some sandwiches and juice for ya,” said Fidds as he went towards Ford with a plate of sandwiches and cups of juice. When Fidds placed the plate beside Ford, his six-fingered hand reached for one the sandwiches and put it in his mouth without looking up at Fidds.

“Thank you, Fiddleford,” said Ford impassively after swallowing the piece of his sandwich. 

Fiddleford couldn’t help but feel bothered by how off Stanford was acting, “Are you alright, Stanford?” Fidds was about to reach for Ford’s shoulder until his lover tenderly took a hold of it.

“I’m fine, dearest,” said Ford without turning his head, “You have mayonnaise on your hand.” With eyes closed, Ford then pulled Fidds’s hand closer and put two of his fingers into his own mouth. Fiddleford blushed and yelped when Stanford started sucking on his mayonnaise covered fingers.

“Oh, oh. Stan-Stanford!” Fidds cried out which caused Ford to open his eyes and finally look up at his blond lover. Stanford immediately pulled Fidds’s fingers out of his mouth as he deflated, and his face was shrouded in shame.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” Ford timidly apologized.

“It’s okay. Ya didn’t make me feel uncomfortable. I was just caught off-guard,” said Fiddleford as some red remained on his cheeks, “Stan was usually the kinky one.”

“Right. That was very out of character of me,” Ford replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Didn’t mean I don’t like it,” Fidds smirked at his lover. Ford blushed as Fidds sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, “We can continue if ya want, darlin’.”

Ford was about to speak, but his stomach started growling, “I think we should eat first.” Ford and Fidds sat on the floor as they talked about the plans for the portal while they ate their sandwiches and drank their juice. Stanford playfully hand fed a sandwich to Fiddleford who happily took a bite out of it. When he noticed that Fiddleford had some mayonnaise on the edge of his mouth, Stanford cupped Fidds’s chin, leaned forward and licked the smudge off the blond’s face. 

Fiddleford giggled and blushed, and then kissed Ford on the lips as he crawled to sit on his lap. The men moaned in unison as they deepened their kiss. Fidds pulled away to plant kisses on Ford’s neck, while the brunet’s hands palmed his lover’s firm ass. When Fiddleford pulled Ford’s coat down and was about to remove his sweater, the brunet gently pushed the blond away and put his coat back on, “Sorry, dearest, but we need to get back to work.”

“Yeah, you’re right. We can do this once we’re finished right?” said Fiddleford as he got off Ford’s lap and dusted off his own pants.

“Absolutely,” Ford added, and the two men started working on the parts for the portal. It was now close to evening when Fiddleford was screwing the bolts onto the engine while Ford was looking over his notes. Fiddleford was struggling to turn his wrench downward until he slipped and cried out.

Ford looked up and rushed to Fidds’s aid and saw that his assistant’s hand was bleeding, “Oh my god, Fiddleford! What happened?!”

“I was using the wrench and I somehow cut myself,” Fidds winced as he cradled his hand.

“Come on, buddy. Let’s get that cleaned up,” said Ford as he lifted Fidds and took him into the lab. Ford then took out the first aid kit and started tending Fidds’s cut. 

“There that should do it,” Ford commented once he finished wrapping the bandages around the hand, “You think you can continue, Fidds?”

“Yeah, I think so,” said Fidds as he examined his own hand. When Fidds stood up, he tripped and was about to fall until Ford caught him, “I’m so clumsy. I’m – I’m okay, now.”

“Fiddleford, you’re exhausted. How about I take you to upstairs and I’ll take care of the rest?” Ford suggested when he placed Fidds back on the chair.

“I don’t know. Ya sure you’re fine being here by yourself?”

“I managed to stay here by myself this morning, so I think can handle it now,” said Ford and lifted Fidds to his feet, “Time for you to get some rest, Fidds.” Ford then led Fidds upstairs and out of the basement.

“Hey, bro. Dinner’s ready,” said Stan as he went up to Ford and Fidds, “What’s wrong with Fidds?”

“Fiddleford’s tired and he needs a break, which is good timing. You can help him to the kitchen and eat while I go back downstairs,” said Ford. 

“You mean you’re not going to stick around? Pfft, typical,” Stan scoffed and went to the kitchen and came back with a plate of steak and potatoes, “If that’s the case, take this with you. I don’t want you skipping meals again.”

Ford thanked Stan and accepted the plate before he made his way back to the basement.

“Come on, babe, it’s going to be you and me tonight,” said Stan as he wrapped his arm around Fidds’s shoulders and led him to the kitchen. After eating his dinner, Fiddleford let out a big yawn and leaned against the chair as his eyes were starting to get heavy. Stan scooped Fidds up and carried him upstairs.

“Ya don’t have to do that, hon,” Fidds yawned.

“You can barely keep your eyes open. Of course, I need to carry you,” Stan answered as they made it to the bedroom. Stan helped Fidds out of his clothes and tucked him to bed and then stripped himself to his boxers and joined his lover.

“Night, Fidds,” said Stan as he pulled Fidds towards his chest and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight, Stan,” Fiddleford yawned once more before he held Stan and laid his head on his hairy chest and finally fell asleep.

When the sunlight leaked through the curtains and hit Fiddleford’s face, he opened his and sat to stretch out his arms. He turned to see Stan was not in bed with him, so he assumed that he was downstairs. Fiddleford then put on his shirt, went to the bathroom to freshen up and made his way to kitchen where he spotted Stan cooking. The blond blushed when he noticed that Stan was wearing nothing but an apron.

“Stanley?!”

“Oh, hey Fidds. You’re just in time to try out my omelets,” said Stan and placed the plate on the table.

“What happened to your boxers?” asked Fidds. 

“Oh, that. I, uh, thought to spice things up by making breakfast in a buff,” said Stan and turned around to expose his bare ass, “You got to admit that I look sexy like this.” Stan smirked over his shoulder.

“Well, ya sure do look alluring, sugar,” Fidds smiled and palmed one of Stan’s cheeks. Stan chuckled and turned around to peck Fidds on the lips. Fidds then cupped Stan’s face and passionately kissed him back. Stan moaned and pulled Fidds together while he felt two hands massaging his ass.

Stan then pulled himself out of Fidds’s arms and picked up another omelet plate, “I’m going to check on Ford while you eat up, babe.” Stan kissed Fidds on the cheek and made his way to the basement. When Stan arrived in the lab, he found Ford sleeping on his desk. Stan shook his head and went up to Ford and shook his shoulder, “Come on, Sixer. Wake up.”

Ford jumped up and gasped, he looked around and then saw Stan standing beside him naked except for the apron with his hand holding a plate of food and the other on his bare hip, “It’s too early for this, Stanley,” Ford yawned and cleaned his glasses with his shirt.

“This is just part of my cover up story for Fidds,” said Stan as he placed the plate on Ford’s desk.

“We need to tell him sooner or later,” said Ford and started eating his omelet.

“I know that, but how are we going to do that? Fidds finding out about our relationship was already bad enough,” Stan sat down as he watched his twin eat his breakfast.

“If he can accept that, then there’s a chance he might accept this,” said Ford and took another bite.

“But this is different. At least us screwing each other isn’t hurting anyone. Except, maybe Mom and Dad if they ever find out,” said Stan as he scratched his chin.

“That’s true and if that’s the case we’ll have to be ready for it,” Ford put the utensils on the plate after he finished.

“You’re okay letting Fiddleford go?”

“No. That’s the last thing I want,” Ford then slouched in his chair. Stan then approached Ford and held him as he stroked his hair.

“If the worst case did happen, we still have each other,” said Stan.

Ford then wrapped his arms around his twin’s wide waist, “I love you, Stanley.”

Stan smiled and kissed the top of Ford’s head, “I know.” Ford then grabbed Stan’s apron as he pulled him downward to capture his mouth with a kiss.  
“I thought it’s too early,” Stan smirked after the kiss.

“You helped me change my mind,” Ford smirked back and pulled Stan for another kiss.

Meanwhile, Fiddleford had finished his breakfast and washed his dish before he went back upstairs. When the blond made his way back to the bedroom to put on his pants and loafers, he was about to leave until he noticed something on the door. Fiddleford took a closer on the edge of the door and his eyes widened when he spotted the claw marks. He can’t recall how long those marks have been on that door, but there’s no doubt that they looked awfully familiar. Did the werewolf enter to the house without him and the twins noticing? If so, how did he do it? 

Fiddleford decided to look around the shack to find anymore claw marks that the werewolf left behind. He went downstairs and spotted some claw marks on the wooden rails at the end of the stairway. Fiddleford then opened the front door and examined it and found no marks, he looked down and spotted some more on the porch’s floor.

“Hey, Fidds. You’re leaving without saying goodbye?”

Fiddleford jumped and turned to see Stan standing behind him, “Oh, no. Not yet, I was just checking on something.”

“What are you checking on?”

Fiddleford was about to speak but paused again as he started thinking about what he was about say. The voice in his head once again told him not to say anything. Fiddleford hated how this voice kept him from being honest with his lovers, but deep down he felt that he wasn’t ready to get the answer he was asking. Instead Fiddleford said, “It’s not important. Anyway, I need to get back home and get ready to go to work.”

Fiddleford then kissed Stan’s cheek and smiled when he noticed a hickey on his neck, “So, that’s what ya have been doing in the basement, huh?”

“Heh, yeah. You got me, babe,” Stan chuckled, “Ford and I will let you in next time.”

“Alright. Well, bye, hon,” said Fiddleford and made his way out.

“Bye, Fidds!” Stan called out as the blond got into his truck and drove off. Stan then looked at the wooden floor of the porch and turned white. Stan then looked around and quickly went back inside as he slammed the door shut. 

When Fiddleford returned a few days after, he noticed that the claw marks he saw on the porch was gone. He could have sworn that he saw them and now the marks vanished. Fiddleford got on his knees to examine the wood and sure enough there was no sign of them. The wood wasn’t painted on nor were the marks sanded off from the wood. Did the inventor imagine it all? Is he losing his mind? Fiddleford stayed on the porch lost in his thoughts until he was snapped out of it when he heard the front door opening before him.

Fiddleford looked up to see Stanford giving him a curious look, “Um, Fiddleford? Why are you on the floor?”

“Oh, I, uh,” Fiddleford stumbled in his words as he got on his feet and dusted off his pants, “I just tripped and hurt my knees a bit, that’s all.”

“So, are you okay now?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m totally fine, Ford,” Fidds smiled hiding his embarrassment. Stanford then let Fiddleford in and made their way to the basement when the inventor noticed the stairway rail. The claw marks on the rail were gone as well.

“Fidds?” Stanford called out when he turned to see Fiddleford just looking at the rail, “Fiddleford, what’s the matter?” Stanford then went up to Fiddleford and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Fidds muttered.

Ford frowned and turned Fidds around to face him, “Fiddleford, please tell me.”

Fiddleford sighed, “A few days ago, I thought I saw claw marks on that rail and on the porch’s floor and now I don’t. I think I’m losing it.”

“No, you’re not. Fiddleford, you’re just stressed. Even though we haven’t heard anything, we know that the werewolf is out there and can show up at any time,” said Ford as he soothed Fidds by running his fingers through his blond hair, “We’re going to be okay, Fidds. The sooner we finish the portal, the better.” Fiddleford nuzzled into Ford’s hand as he started to relax. Fiddleford enjoyed being touched by Stanford’s hands. Somehow the size and the extra digits gave Fiddleford such comfort. Not to say Stanley’s hands were inferior, but Fiddleford always preferred his mouth better.

Stanford smiled at how peaceful Fiddleford looked and kissed his cheek. The blond smiled at Ford and was about lean forward to capture his lips until a loud howl was heard from the living room and the frightened inventor jumped into the researcher’s arms. The men turned to see Stan eating popcorn and watching an old werewolf movie on the T.V.

“Stan!” Ford scowled at his twin.

“What? This is a classic,” Stan replied and went back to watching the movie.

Ford’s scowled faded as he put his focus on Fiddleford and wrapped his arm around him, “Come on, Fidds. We got a lot of work to do,” said Ford as he led Fidds to the basement. Once they reached the lab, Ford and Fidds started looking over the blueprints and building the parts for the portal. Hours later, Fidds was looking over the notes when Ford went up to him and started massaging his shoulders which made the blond hum and leaned into the other man’s touch.

“I figured I can help you more on getting your mind off of the situation,” Ford whispered to Fidds’s ear. 

“Well, I reckon it’s working, darlin’,” Fidds cooed and turned to cup Ford’s cheek and kiss him on the lips. Ford kissed back and his hands moved down to Fidds’s waist. He then undid Fidds’s pants and pulled out his dick as he started stroking it. Fidds moaned and held on to Ford as the other hand opened his shirt and started teasing one of his nipples. Ford then started leaving trails of kisses on Fidds’s neck while his hands continued touching him, causing the blond to moan louder and desperately thrusting his hips into his hand.

“Oh, oh god! Stan-Stanford, I’m going to, ah, cum!” Fidds mewled.

“Then, cum for me, dearest,” Ford purred and pumped Fidds’s dick faster. After a few more strokes, Fiddleford cried out his orgasm and fell back in his chair. Ford lifted Fidds up, sat himself down and laid his lover across his lap. Stanford then wiped the sweat off Fidds’s brow and planted a kiss on it.

“Feeling better now, buddy?” asked Ford smiling at Fidds.

‘Yeah, but at this rate we’ll never get your project done,” Fidds sighed leaning his head against Ford’s chest.

Ford chuckled, “That’s true, but you’re just as important to me as well. Let’s take a break and we can start working again later.” Fidds nodded and sat up on Ford’s lap while the brunet gently held him. Later in the evening, Ford and Fidds were doing the finishing touches on the fuel tanks when Stan arrived and hollered, “Hey, guys! Dinner’s ready!”

“Just give us a few minutes, Stan!” Ford hollered as he and Fidds were turning the bolts.

“The last time you said that you showed up after two hours. You two are going upstairs now!” Stan ordered. Ford sighed in defeat and gestured Fidds to follow Stan. Once the men got out of the basement, they made their way to the kitchen where there’s a stack of huge burgers on a large plate on top of the kitchen table. Ford and Fidds’s stomachs began to growl when they spotted the delicious display and quickly sat by the table while Stan offered them bottles of Pit Cola.

The men each took a burger from the stack and started eating, Ford hummed in delight as he chewed while Stan grabbed another burger after devouring the previous one.

“These burgers are pretty good,” Fidds commented after biting into his burger.

“I took the recipe from Carla,” Stan replied.

Fidds paused when he was about to take another bite, “Carla?”

“Yeah. I was dating her before she left me for some folk singer,” Stan added and wolfed down on his next burger.

“My cousin used to have a girlfriend named Carla too.”

Stan froze and slowly swallowed his food, “Heh, that’s one hell of a coincidence.”

Ford cleared his throat and pushed his plate aside, “Anyway, Fiddleford and I are going to spend another night in the lab, so you don’t need to wait for us, Stan.”

“Yeah, right,” Stan scoffed, “If I didn’t know any better, you’re using that excuse to have Fidds all to yourself.” Stan smirked gesturing an accusing finger at his twin.

“Stanley, please. I take my work seriously and I don’t let myself get distracted,” Ford crossed his arms.

“Oh, really?” Still smirking, Stan walked up to Fidds and pointed the hickey on his neck to Ford, “This says otherwise, bro.” Both Ford and Fidds turned red in unison.

“So, here’s what we’re going to do tonight,” Stan grinned as he cupped Fidds’s chin and caressed it with his thumb which made the blond feeling warm, “You nerds are calling a night and you’re going to bed with me so I can fuck your brains out.” 

“That’s tempting, Stan, but we have a lot of work to do and we need to-,” Ford was interrupted when Stan went over to him and held his face as he seductively gazed down at him.

“Come on, Sixer. Do you really want to be in that lab, instead of in bed with me?” Stan asked and sat on Ford’s lap. Ford bit his lower lip and winced when he felt Stan’s ass pressing down his crotch. 

Ford reached for Stan’s face and held it in his hands, “Of course I do, but you know I can’t right now.”

“Fine,” Stan groaned and got off Ford’s lap as he sulked his way to his bedroom. Ford groaned as and took off his glasses as he wiped his face. He then noticed Fidds watching Stan going up the stairs.

“You can join him if you want,” said Ford putting his glasses back on.

“That won’t make Stan feel any better,” Fidds replied, “He wants us both.” Ford sighed and lowered his shoulders. The researcher sat in silence as he gathered his thoughts while his assistant waited silently as well. Stanford took a deep breath and rose from his chair.

“Let’s call it a night, Fidds,” Ford smiled and offered his hand to the blond. Fiddleford smiled back and took Ford’s hand. Once Stan entered his room, he started to undress and tossed his clothes in the laundry basket. When Stan turned around, he saw Ford and Fidds standing by the doorway.

“Can we still join you, Stan?” asked Ford. Stan grinned and scooped both Ford and Fidds in a group hug. Stan then kissed Ford and Fidds and led them inside as he shut the door.


	21. Ch. 21

Stan had his arm around Fidds’s thin waist as he slept with great content. When Stan slowly opened eyes to see Fiddleford still sleeping soundly, he smiled and let out a soft chuckle as he gently stroked the blond's side. However, the brunet noticed how the warmth against his back was missing. Stan looked over his shoulder and frowned when he realized that Ford was gone. Stan got out of bed, put on his boxers and undershirt and made his way to the basement. As Stan expected, he found Ford working in the lab.

“Seriously, Stanford?” Stan remarked.

Ford turned to see Stan standing with his arms crossed, “Oh, uh, morning, Stanley,” Ford offered Stan a smile which had no effect on him. Ford sighed and went over to Stan, “Look, I know you’re upset and I’m sorry. I really am, but I’m so close to completing and you know how important it is.”

“More important than me?” Stan retorted.

“Stan, how can you say that when all this has to do with you?!”

“But it doesn’t! You’re doing all this so you can show off what a brilliant know-it-all you are! You said this is for me, but it’s about you!”

“That’s not true!” Ford snapped. Ford took a deep breath and put his hands on Stan’s shoulders, “We already discuss this, Stanley. When I said I’m doing this for you, I meant it. I didn’t mean to neglect you, Stanley.” Ford then moved one of his hands down to lock his fingers with Stan.

“I love you, Stanley and nothing will change that,” said Ford. Stan’s eyes started to sting from the tears threatening to fall and pressed his forehead against Ford’s.

“I love you too, but you’re not making this easy.”

“I’m sorry, Stanley. I promise I’ll do better,” Ford then cupped Stan’s cheek and kissed him on the lips. Stan kissed back and wrapped his arm around Ford’s neck.

Stan then pulled away from Ford and frowned, “I really want to believe you,” said Stan turned from Ford and made his way to the elevator while Ford stood in place as he watched his brother leave. As much as he wanted to chase after Stan, Ford can’t ignore the voice nagging him to get back to work. Ford sighed and went back to his desk as he assumed that he should give Stan some space.

Fiddleford was wearing pants and an apron as he was making oatmeal and sausage in the kitchen when Stan came out of the basement door, “Morning, sugar.” Fiddleford then placed a bowl of oatmeal and a plate of sausage on the kitchen table while Stan sat by it. The brunet thanked Fiddleford and started eating woefully. Fiddleford sat beside Stan when he noticed how unenthusiastic he appeared, “Stan, did ya and Ford get into a fight again?”

“Yeah,” Stan replied and took a sip from his mug, “I’m just tired competing with his stupid project. I know this portal thing is going to help us, but it feels like it’s more important to Ford than me.”

“Stanford’s desperate. He just wants to get it done so we can stop the werewolf for good. Ya know that,” said Fiddleford and placed a comforting hand on Stan’s arm. Stan grunted and finished his sausage and started eating his oatmeal. “Ford told me how you guys almost died from your first werewolf encounter,” Although Stan seemed indifferent, he was listening to Fiddleford while eating his oatmeal, “I reckon he wanted to end this curse so he wouldn’t risk losing you again.”

The man put the spoon down and groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a gesture Fiddleford noticed the twins shared, “You’re right, Fidds. A lot of people died because of that thing, including Al. Ford’s research is the only thing that can stop this,” Stan then got off his chair and went to get another bowl and filled it with oatmeal, “I’m going downstairs to feed my nerdy brother. You go ahead and wash up.” Stan smiled at Fidds and made his way to the basement.

When Stan reached the lab, he found Ford sitting by his desk writing down his journal. Stan went over to his twin and placed the plate beside Ford which caused the other twin to look up with reddened eyes. 

“Were you crying?” Stan asked without the intend to mock Ford. However, Ford turned away unsure how to reply to Stan. Stan then sat beside Ford and placed his hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry I was too hard on you. I was so frustrated and impatient with you spending all your time here. I just want things to go back to normal for us. I miss you, Stanford.”

“I missed you too, Stanley,” Ford choked, but still kept his face hidden, “I know you hate me for what I’ve done, but I’m doing all I can to fix this.”

Tears began streaming down Stan’s cheeks and hugged Ford’s forearm, “I can never hate you. You’re my everything.” Ford sobbed and hugged his brother back. Stan reached up to pet Ford’s hair while pressing his forehead against his twin’s.

“I’m sorry, Stanley.”

“I know and I forgive you,” Stan then kissed Ford’s brow, “So, you want to eat your oatmeal? Fidds made it for us.”

Stanford ate a spoonful and hummed at the rich mixture and cinnamon and apple, “It’s delicious. We should find a special way to thank him for his cooking.”

“I think I know what you have in mind,” Stan added with a sultry tone.

“Actually, I have something else in mind.”

After taking a quick shower and putting on his clothes, Fiddleford went down to the lab and found Stan and Ford talking and laughing, which made the blond smile and sigh in relief.

“Morning, Stanford,” Fiddleford chimed in as he went over and kissed Ford’s forehead.

“Good morning, Fiddleford,” Stanford replied and kissed Fidds on the cheek. 

“I see you fellers made up,” Fidds added.

“Sure did,” said Stan as he wrapped his arm around Fidds’s waist and planted a kiss on his neck which made the thin man chuckle.

“Stanley and I came to a decision that I take the rest of the week off so we can spend more time together,” said Ford and put his notes and blueprints.

“That’s good to hear,” Fiddleford remarked.

“Yeah, that’s not all we talked about, Fidds,” said Stan scratching his chin, “Ford and me have been thinking how great it would be if you stick around all the time.”

Fidds tilted his head, “What are ya saying?”

“Fiddleford,” Ford then took Fidds’s hands and rose from his chair as he looked into his lover’s eyes, “Would you like to live us?” Fidds’s eyes widened and his mouth slightly fell open as he stared at Stanford speechless.

“Oh God,” Fidds blushed and smiled lightly, “I know that I said I wasn’t ready a while back, but I reckon I am now.” Ford smiled and hugged Fidds as he picked him up and spun him around causing the other man to laugh. Stan then hugged Fidds from behind and captured his lips. Fidds moaned into Stan’s kiss while Ford started kissing his neck.

“So, should we start helping Fidds to move all his stuff here?” asked Stan after pulling away from Fiddleford.

“What? Ya fellers want me to move now?!” Fidds gasped.

“Well, if you don’t want to do it now, we won’t force you, Fiddleford,” said Ford, “Just tell us when and we’ll be there to help pack your things.”

Fiddleford ran his fingers through his hair as he collected his thoughts, “I do want to live with you, but I have so many things to do first like selling the house, change my information and all.”

“We understand, dearest,” Ford gently patted Fidds’s shoulder, “Since we won’t be working today, you can go home and get everything ready. Once you have things all settled, feel free to call us and we’ll help you pack.” 

Fiddleford nodded, “Alright, I’ll see ya two later.” Fiddleford kissed the twins goodbye and made his way out of the basement.

After Fiddleford left, Stan let out a dry chuckle and playfully punched Ford’s shoulder, “I can’t you talked me into this.”

“I thought now was a good time to propose Fiddleford. Having him around brings order into this house and he’ll be close by whenever he’s needed in the lab.”

“You know he’s our boyfriend, right?” Stan commented.

Ford chuckled, “Of course I do, Stanley. Those are just the essential benefits I’ve listed. I also want Fiddleford to live with us because I believe we’re ready to take the next step.” Ford then got out of his chair and kissed Stan’s cheek as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“So, you care to join me in the shower, Stan?”  
“You know I always do, Sixer,” Stan grinned and smacked Ford’s ass as they left the lab together.

When March finally arrived and the snow melted away, Stan and Ford gently carried all of Fidds’s inventions and prototypes into the back of the truck while Fiddleford dragged some luggage into the truck as well.

“Well, that’s the last of them,” Fiddleford stated as he placed his luggage in the truck.

“So, what’s going to happen to your cousin’s house?” asked Stan leaning against Fidds’s truck.

“I’m just going to set it up for rent. I reckon some folks would like to stay in a place with 60’s aesthetics,” said Fidds as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“I’m sure there’s some hippies left that would die for a house like this,” Stan teased which made the inventor smile and roll his eyes.

“Come on, guys. All these things are not going to the shack by themselves,” said Ford and the men went to their cars and made their way to the cabin. Once they arrived, the twins helped Fidds bring all his belongings into the shack. While his inventions were placed in the lab, Fiddleford put all his clothes in the wardrobe that Stan ‘found’ in a yard sale. After Fiddleford finished sorting everything out, he hoped into bed and laid there with content. 

Fiddleford looked around and realized that the bed he’s lying on was a lot bigger than before. The blond assumed that the twins bought a king size so they can all sleep together more comfortably. Fiddleford then placed his hands on his chest and stared up at the ceiling. He never thought that he’ll end up living with the man, men, he loved. Fiddleford wasn’t sure if he should at first, but after everything he through with Stan and Ford he now knew that he wanted to be with them always.

Fiddleford’s train of thought was disrupted when he felt himself being lifted off the bed when Stan jumped in.

“Hey, babe. What are you thinking about?” Stan smirked down at Fidds as he laid on his side with his head propped in his hand.

“Nothing important. Just happy that I’m living with ya now,” Fidds smiled. 

Stan then got on his hands and knees as he hovered over Fidds, “I am too,” he purred and captured Fidds’s lips. Fidds then wrapped his arms around Stan’s neck and pulled him down as the lovers continued kissing the breath out of each other. Stan and Fidds broke their kiss when they heard someone clearing their throat.

The men looked up to see Stanford standing by the doorway with a pizza box in his hands, “You guys hungry?” Stanford asked as he smiled and presented the pizza to Stan and Fidds. Stan then sat up and patted a spot on the bed for Ford to sit. Ford climbed into bed and opened the box to reveal a large pepperoni pizza and all the men grabbed a slice.

“After dinner, do you guys want to go to the movies later?” asked Ford after eating his slice and picking up another.

“I thought we could just bang each other afterwards,” Stan replied which made Fiddleford to snort as he covered his mouth to hold in his laughter.

“There’s more to relationships than sex, Stanley,” said Ford as he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I know but I’m too tired to go out,” said Stan before he ate another slice.

“But you’re not tired enough to not have sex,” Ford retorted.

“Eh,” Stan shrugged and took a bite of his pizza.

“Well, Fiddleford, what would you like to do today?” Ford asked.

“There’s this new sci-fi movie I want to watch, if you fellas are up for it,” Fiddleford answered.

“I’m up for it. How about you, Stanley?”

Stan looked at Ford and Fidds who looked back at him with hopeful, pleading eyes, “Fine. I’m in too,” Stan groaned.

“Then it’s a date. After we finish eating and washing up, we’ll head out to the movie theatre.” Later in the evening, the three men arrived at the movie theatre where they bought their tickets and snacks. Stan bought a large soda and two hot dogs while Ford and Fidds only bought soda and a medium popcorn. The previews were playing when the trio sat themselves in the back row. Fidds was sitting between the twins as he was watching the film. During the film, romantic tension was building between the hero and the alien princess which made Fidds gush over the scene. He suddenly felt someone taking his hand and Fiddleford turned to see Ford holding his hand and interlocking their fingers together. Ford smiled at Fidds and he smiled back as he squeezed his hand.

Later in the movie, the hero and the princess began making love when he removed her top to reveal her light purple breasts. Stan bit his lower lip as he watched the hero started kissing the alien princess and caressing her breasts, the brunet then reached down and lightly squeezed Fiddleford’s inner thigh which made the blond blush and almost squeal when he covered his mouth. Stan gave Fidds a toothy grin while Fidds shyly smiled at him.

After the movie ended, Ford and Fidds talked about what they love and hate about it in the back seat while Stan drove the el diablo back to the shack.

“Although I love the make-up and special effects, I wished the movie focused on the story than the love scenes,” said Ford as he and the others entered the shack.

“I agreed, but I reckon the director believed that having a lot of nude scenes of the princess will get him more viewers,” Fiddleford replied. 

“I actually like that movie. The purple babe is one fine fox,” Stan added as he tossed his keys on the nearest drawer.

“You made your point there,” Ford muttered to Fidds which made him chuckle. 

Ford and Fidds gasped in unison when Stan wrapped his arms around their waists and nuzzled against them, “So, you guys ready for bed?”

Ford chuckled and kissed Stan’s jaw, “Yes, we are.” Stan grinned and escorted his lovers upstairs and into their bedroom. After closing the door behind him, Stan started kissing Ford while they’re undressing each other. Fiddleford sat on the bed and watched the twins stripping the clothes off each other while their lips are still locked in a heated kiss. The blond breathed deeply and palmed his clothed crotch when the twins were now bare, and their hands roamed all over each other’s bodies as they continued to kiss passionately. Ford’s hands ran through Stan’s hair while his twin’s hands slid down and squeezed his round firm cheeks as he sucked on his bottom lip.

Fiddleford unzipped his pants and was about to stroke himself but was snapped out of the trance when he heard Stan’s voice, “Hey, Fidds. Are you going to join us or what?” Stan asked after breaking the kiss while his brother started kissing his neck.

Fidds then started to pull down his pants and took off his shirt before he got up and went over to the twins. Stan wrapped his arm around Fidds’s waist, pulled him close and pressed his lips against his as he started kissing him passionately. Ford then went behind Fidds and started kissing his neck as his hands reached for his chest and teased his nipples which made the blond moan into Stan’s mouth. The blond moaned louder when the twins started grinding their erections against both his front and back. Fidds pulled from Stan and turned his head to kiss Ford who’s still playing with his nipples by tracing circles around them and pinching them.

“Oh, God,” Fidds moaned out, “Your hands feel-feel so good.” 

“I can make them feel even better, my love,” Ford purred as his hands went down to stroke Fidds’s dick and fondle his balls causing the blond to cry out and thrust his hips into Ford’s hands. Stan then kissed Fidds again as he moaned and slipped his tongue in his mouth. Fidds reached for the back of Stan’s head as he deepened the kiss while the brunet grabbed the blond’s waist and lifted him up and had him wrapped his legs around his wide waist. 

“Ford, get the lube,” Stan ordered as he was still holding Fidds up. Ford released Fiddleford and went to the nightstand and took a small bottle from its drawer. Stan then reached for Fidds’s ass and spread his cheeks apart, “You need to prep him for us, bro. Make sure he’s nice and slick.”

Fidds mewled with anticipation as he wrapped his arms around Stan’s neck. Ford coated his fingers with the lube and started inserting one of them into Fiddleford. The blond moaned as Stanford’s finger slid deeper into him. He then inserted another finger and slowly scissored inside Fiddleford and repeatedly thrust his fingers into his lover.

“Ah, stop-stop. I-I’m ready. Please give it to me,” Fiddleford whined.

“Heh, you heard Fiddles. Let’s give it to him,” Stan purred and kissed Fiddleford’s shoulder. Stanford licked his lips and started coating Stan’s dick with lube in one hand while he coated his own with the other. When Ford positioned their hard cocks underneath Fidds, Stan lowered the blond until he was impaled by both of them. Fiddleford cried out as he was being filled by two throbbing lengths. Ford held on to Fidds’s chest while Stan held on to his waist as they started thrusting into the moaning thin man.

Fiddleford gasped and panted as he was overwhelmed with pleasure by repeatedly jumping up and down on the two dicks while being held up from the floor, “Oh, god! Ah, Stan! Ford! Oh, I-I love ya!” Ford locked lips with Fidds while Stan planted kisses and hungry licks on his neck. The twins huffed and growled as they sped up their thrusts causing the blond to moan louder. After a few thrusts, the three men cried out their orgasms and came before they collapsed to the floor. Coated in sweat and each other’s seed, the men huddled together as they held each other. Stan laid on Fidds’s chest while Fidds laid his back against Ford’s chest. Ford ran his hand through Fidds’s hair and kissed his forehead while the blond stroked Stan’s long hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new long fanfic that I wanted to write for quite some time. It's sort of a Mystery Trio AU with some werewolf added to it.


End file.
